Tales of the Legion: Tempus Fugit
by Tergen
Summary: After years of fighting in the Terminus, Alex is starting to see a pattern of trouble. Now it's a race to figure out what is going on. What exactly are the 'pirates' of the Terminus up to? This is a continuation of from Secundus taken between 8 to 15 years after. 2nd story in what I am now calling Tales of the Legion. Might change it later when i find something better.
1. Chapter 1

And now on to the next section of Alex's story. Enjoy peeps.

* * *

I looked at them all. So young and fresh. All of them sat there ridged and at attention while the briefing went on. I didn't like it. I didn't even know them and yet I was being tossed into this situation out of my control. Later on I would regret thinking that but now I wondered what the hell the Alliance was thinking sending FNGs out with me on a mission that was sure to be rough.

Yea all of them had gone through ICT in Rio. All of them wore the dark armor with the red stripe. My eyes rested on one young man, he was pale and sweating, trying to keep his attention on the CO. That concerned me a lot but I held it back while I leaned against the wall studying the group I would be babysitting.

Shepard. The Lion. I smirked a bit at that. He looked every bit the lion with his blond hair and darker beard and mustache. It reminded me of the darker mane in a sense. At the same time he also was slightly familiar to me but I couldn't place him. He was there at Elysium but I don't remember him at all. Then again I had a lot of problems myself at the time with keeping the pirates off his six. I never did meet him there but at the same time, he struck me as familiar. One of these days I would figure it out.

Right now the man was trying his best to keep his attention on the CO as they went over the briefing. A chance to strike back at the Batarians for Elysium. No, he would have to be cut. I could tell he wasn't feeling well and the way he kept on rubbing his forehead when his CO had his back turned told me a hell of a lot more. That boy had to go to the infirmary.

My attention turned back to Captain Coats as he continued to speak. I would bring up Shepard's issue after where the young man couldn't be embarrassed by his teammates. None of them could see he was suffering. Shame that they should have been a hell of a lot more aware.

"We will go in. There are no civvies here gentlemen and ladies. Everyone is a target and I expect you all to execute them with extreme prejudice. Remember, this is the retaliation for Elysium we all want. The council has chosen to ignore this op because it helps them as much as gives us our vengeance for what happened." Coats glared at them, his eyes resting on Shepard a moment.

Good, Coats could see there was something wrong with the man. Then he jerked his head at me and I shifted lazily away from the wall. "I am Commander Stefanos. You all will be under my command while we are on the ground and for the duration of this mission. You will listen to me and you will not go off on your own like some lone wolf because if you manage to survive after, I will make sure you can barely walk because your ass is so red it makes a dwarf star look pale. Do you get me?"

The group as one shouted in agreement and I nodded slightly. "Good. I have all your profiles and you will remember this is a mission not only to judge your readiness for the next level but also to test your specific specialization. We will infiltrate here," I said and pointed at the location that was about 5 clicks outside the main base.

"From there we will make our way to here and put down any opposition as quietly as possible. There are no innocents here and just like they gave no mercy to our people on Elysium, we give no mercy to them. I don't care if they have no weapons, it just means they dropped them expecting us to imprison them. Not this time. The parameters are to get in, cause as much destruction as possible and then get out. This means no heros. It's going to be rough and dirty black ops." My gaze met each of their eyes till I saw understanding then I motioned to Coats.

"We leave at 0600 hours. Dismissed!" Coats said and then tilted his head towards me.

"Shepard, stick around," I said and watched the man stiffen then his shoulders slump. Coats looked at me and nodded before leaving the room and leaving me to deny the Lion his chance at revenge.

"Shepard, you do none of your team any good if you are too sick to pay attention," I said gently.

"I… I will be fine," he said, startling me. The voice was even familiar to me. What the hell?

I dampened the startlement down and snorted in amusement. "LT if you were any more 'fine' you'd be falling over. We need everyone sharp and you are not as sharp as you could be. My son could topple you over, both of them, and Jason's only two. Gavin on the other hand would most likely knock you on your ass and drag you to the infirmary if he was here." Thankfully he wasn't part of this mission.

Shepard jerked his head up a moment then gave me a weak smile that struck me somehow. "Nice to know someone share's my name," he said then sighed and sat heavily down. "Pardon me ma'am, I don't feel so good."

I furrowed my brows up at him. He was bone white now. "Just how long have you been feeling like this solider?"

Shepard rubbed his hands over his beard and face. "About a week," he said, voice muffled by his hands.

I bit back an oath and grabbed his arm, pulling him forcefully to his feet. "You touvlo," I grumbled and dragged him out of the room. "Never do that again LT or I will hand you your ass."

Shepard just gave in, letting me drag him to the infirmary where I all but threw him in a bed and then ordered one of the doctors to give him a look. I stood there for the next hour with my arms crossed and glared at the young man. He was just slightly younger than Gavin and my heart went out to him though I was not going to show it to him.

Finally the doctor turned to me, his face showing concern. "The LT here is anemic for some reason. If I was to guess, the training and lack of proper diet might be the issue. His body is too stressed. It's probably best that I ground him till he's on kilter again."

I nodded. "Yea, my youngest son has that issue. I keep on having to watch what he eats like a hawk. Come to think on it, I would be the same way if I didn't eat so much iron rich foods. So you telling me I should take the LT out for some really rare stake?" I grinned at the doctor who grinned back.

"It wouldn't hurt but due to the anemia he's also a bit dehydrated. We are going to put him on a bag of d5w and see if that helps him. Still he's out for at least 2 weeks. Sorry son," he said at least to Shepard who gave a rather sad smile.

"My fault doc," he said weakly and closed his eyes.

The doctor's gaze met mine. "I'll let the Captain know one of his marines is going to be on forced sick leave."

I nodded. "I'll give him a heads up for your report."

"Commander," the doctor said and tilted his head.

I nodded again and turned to leave, leaving Shepard to rest. I found Coats in his office going over last minute details and settled on the chair before his desk. He glanced up and then went back down, signing the pad.

"How is he?" There was some tone in his voice that I couldn't put a finger on.

"Anemic. Doctor's doing some tests now to see the cause. He suggested it might be the stress between the training and improper diet. Either way we can't take him." It was hard leaving the symbol of humanity's brightest behind.

"Hmm, can't be helped. He's on sick leave for the next few weeks then," Coats sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"That is what the doctor suggested. He should be shooting you his report soon so you can make it official. It's a problem but it's manageable. My youngest has the same issue. Just have to watch what he eats." I shrugged slightly.

"Gavin?" Coats arched his brow up and I shook my head.

"No the youngest, Jason," I answered.

"Gavin's doing well if you wish to know. He's every bit your son though more prone to destruction than you were," Coats said with a grin.

I laughed. "That is Kraz's doing I hate to say. The boy is built like his father without the attitude thank the gods."

Coats smiled. "Well he does handle himself like a Krogan but he's sharp too. I assume that is your influence. SCi is trying to develop new omni tool defenses to shield our N7's. The boy suggested a physical shield. Got one of the engineers in a tizzy over it. Been thick as thieves since."

I grinned. "Why am I not surprised? Its good he's doing well. I couldn't ask for anything else. Just glad he's not causing trouble."

Coats snorted in amusement. "Oh he does just no one's caught him yet. That and he doesn't target the officers. Some of them would get quite irate and then piss themselves once they find out he's your son after they reprimand him."

I shook my head and laughed. "Again, not surprised."

Gavin grew up knowing his father was a bastard of the worst sort. As he got older, I told him more and he told me about what he did remember of his father. It wasn't good and he told me he thought I was an angel the first time he saw me, someone who came and saved him.

"Gavin had a hard life before I got him," I said slowly. "His father beat him. It's a wonder he was alive when I got there. If I hadn't gone to rescue Liara…," I trailed off and Coats gave me a sympathetic look.

"Get some rest Commander. 0600 comes early around here," Coats said with a wry smile.

"Aye aye sir," I said and stood, giving him a sketchy salute. "Will you be there to watch us off?"

He nodded. "And to wish you godspeed."

I paused before I exited. "Out of curiosity, who's the engineer Gavin got in a tizzy? I just wanna know if I will have to contend with someone else in his life."

Coats laughed. "Traynor? She's a brilliant but young specialist. Don't worry, her girlfriend might get upset at Gavin if he tries. Besides, she's more into her work than anything else. The boy never would have a chance."

I nodded then tilted my head slightly before leaving. I settled into my rack and let sleep wash over me. Coats was right, 0600 came early and I was still on Hyetiana time. Like most soldiers though, I could rest when I could find it so sleep came quickly.

* * *

 _6 years before..._

I yawned at the table, the coffee barely keeping me up. It had been a long night for me and it wasn't getting any better with the droning of the Asari there before us. Selah glanced at Kraz and then back to me and jerked her head slightly. Kraz nudged me with his elbow a little and I blinked, refocusing on the Asari.

"So, after the infiltrators gave us warning we took cover ma'am. When they hit the ambush point the charges were set off and we came in. They fought to the last being. If it wasn't for Sarg, Harvec would have brought it. He's in the infirmary now and the Doc says he'll be out about a month while they regen his leg."

I nodded and took a deliberate sip of coffee. "And the payload?"

"We delivered it to the compound as ordered. I don't think the Pack is going to be very happy with the Legion for a while if ever. We did take down one of their better units. From what I saw, it was best to keep those weapons out of their hands anyways. Not quite sure what they wanted with 'nade launchers but I am pretty sure it would be destructive."

I nodded. "Well that is for another time LT. You and your unit did good work today." I shifted my shoulder and tensed a bit in pain. My shoulder protested the movement and the bullet wound I had acquired on the last mission was one of the reasons I hadn't slept much. The other was because Gavin refused to leave me be when I got back.

"Ma'am," the Asari said and turned leaving.

I waited till she was out of the room before sighing and slumping a bit. I would have to get some meds from the Doc when I got out of here. "Anything else?"

Selah shook her head. "No, that was the last mission. Alex… I know you want to hear this all but you should be resting."

Kraz nodded, a bit concerned. "You haven't been healing very well and you seem to be tired all the time. Maybe you better go see the Doc and have her run tests."

For him to say something meant that something was wrong but I waved it off. "Gavin kept me up all night with his worry." I sighed again and rubbed my face with my good hand.

"He cares about you. You took him out of an extremely bad situation and put him in the best situation he could have never thought of. Of course he is going to worry. You are his mother even if you did not give birth to him," Selah said gently.

"I know but… he's 12 and has been with me for eight years now. He should be used to it," I said, grimacing because there was a hint of whining in my voice. Great.

"The boy worships the ground you walk on Alex," Kraz's bass rumble came from my right and I glanced over. "To him you are immortal and to show weakness has him worried."

I rolled my head a bit, neck popping which released some tension in my shoulder. "Ok ok. I'll go rest and put myself on a week's leave," I grumbled.

"Don't forget to see Doc about this troubling issue with healing," Selah added.

"Hmph, I just need a good night's rest and a good meal before I talk to her," I responded with. "So I am going to do that in that order. You know what chaos to wake me up for." I got up with a grunt. Hopefully Gavin would let me sleep.

"We do," Selah said and then got up, gathering the datapads. "Kraz how's the new one's training?"

They started talking and that left me a good cause to escape the room. I headed right to my apartment from there, sneaking in because I had left Gavin asleep in my bed. He was still there when I entered my room. I carefully dressed in a t-shirt and sweats before sliding in to the bed. When I was settled he snuggled closer to me and then was fast asleep. It didn't take me long to settle in the most comfortable position I could and drop off.

It took two weeks for me to get back to where I was before I was shot. Doc ran some tests and pronounced me iron deficient. So she gave me a shot for that and said I needed to eat more meat. She also threatened me, told me if I got hurt she was going to strap me down to a bed and let me heal without her help.

The way things have been going, maybe she was right. I depended way too much on that healing to get me through and the last 3 assignments had gotten me hurt pretty good. As in a total of 12 holes in my body, 3 broken bones and a pulled muscle. Yea, I was a wound magnet. Each time it left Gavin more and more clingy too. That should have been an indication. It was a simple choice after that.

For the next few years I only went on assignments when it was needed a more personal touch and I made sure to be over watch, letting the others take the gunfire. Gavin had taken to sticking to Kraz's side when he was around and the Krogan delighted in teaching him more than just about fighting much to my dismay. The boy caused all sort of troubles.

The next four years brought a lot of chatter, at least stuff that my merc group kept on finding. We got hired by one of the corporations to retrieve their stolen goods. Some sort of prototype that they were desperate to get back. That one was all hands on deck and even I went in because it was pirates and a pretty large group of them at that. We ran dark in the Terminus after gathering information. This group was smart but not smart enough to keep from talking.

Nutus was our target, well the moon Etrat was. It was home to a rather large pirate operation from what intel gave us. Because of the location not only were the pirates gaining tribute to Triginta Petra but also any one stupid enough to refueled using Nutus for the h3. The mission was simple, recover the prototypes and leave. That was all but as anyone knows, best laid plans never survive landing.

"Captain, hitting the drop point in 2 minutes," the shuttle pilot said and changed course.

I nodded and turned back. "Kraz you are going to go to the front with team one and cause a ruckus, give team two time to infiltrate the complex. Team three, you will be backing up Team one. Shadow team will be taking out anything in the way of team three. Selah, you are leading team three. Eyes up because we might miss a few. Take no chances, take anyone down who isn't Legion."

Kraz and Selah nodded and Kraz gave his shotgun another check before attaching it to the mag. Selah met her team member's eyes and each nodded in turn. I knew that Shadow team was behind me. We were the lone wolves who would take out any warm bodies in the way and that was all we were there for.

Each of us work darkened armor and had cloaking devices. Silencers for our pistols and melee weapons depending on the favoritism. I had the knife that Gavin's father had used against me and it had proved its worth time and time again. Silent-Step had short rod weapon with a wide blade on the end similar to a ax. It was something that Elcor actually used. Yes, we had a Elcor assassin as amusing as that sounded. He wasn't like his brethren at all.

K'sala nar Vengeance was like her mother with a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue. She used something like a stiletto, more pick like though and made to penetrate even bone. I've seen her take out a Krogan with the thing. Kraz even respected the Quarian for her skill. It's a shame that she was on our side and not the Quarian's, they really would have had a jewel.

Narzun's brother, Drakzo, was the fourth member of Shadow team. He actually used his claws to kill with. Narzun explained that some Turians genetically had throwbacks to ages gone by and Drakzo was one of them. His claws were obvious extensions of his hands and I've seen him personally take out 4 mercs in what amounted to ten seconds with those claws.

Normally these genetic throwbacks didn't survive long because of their predisposition to fighting. And if they did it was only because they were imprisoned and put in isolation. Drakzo on the other hand, he was different even for a war loving Turian. His and Narzun's parents realized after he was born that he wasn't like most Turians. They had researched and researched till they could find a way for him to control his impulses. Asari's were hired to help school him and keep him safe.

Later on, after the first Contact War and after Narzun realized the extent of my training, he sent for his brother and brought him to me. Narzun warned me about Drakzo and then left us alone. It didn't take long before the younger Turian attacked me. I promised Narzun I wouldn't hurt his brother so Drakzo leaned what an aikido master could do.

The boy was smart though and very cunning. It took months to get him to the point he was now through katas and meditation. He learned to focus his urges on things that should be taken out and to understand the katas helped train him and keep his mind on reality. And now he was a very productive member of Shadow team.

"30 seconds," the pilot's voice came back to me and pulled my hood on which was the action everyone waited for.

Each team sealed their helmets and pulled their favorite weapon out. Shadow team relaxed as the door opened, letting the cold wind in the compartment. We were five feet from the ground when I jumped out with the other 3 behind me. And then we melted into the dark with our cloaks, trotting ahead to the first point. From there we separated after we entered the base through a forgotten side door.

Drakzo made the first kill, a guard that had his back turned to us and then we went our separate ways, clearing out the chafe left behind from Kraz's all to blunt attack. K'sala took out a human that came around the corner right after, his voice cut off as her pick found his throat. We all paused to listen then I nodded to them and we separated it cause as much havoc as possible.

The hall I took lead towards the front of the compound. After a few minutes I heard voices ahead of me and I turned on my cloak to get in closer. It was two Batarians and one of them was the leader. He wore better armor than the rest of the mercs I had come across and cutting the head off the snake might at least make things easier for the other teams.

"You fucking idiot, get out there and take those damn mercs down. El will not thank you later for fucking the assignment up," came the one's voice. "What? Are you sure?" He glanced at his companion. "It's the Legion. We need to burn all data before they get their hands on it. That bitch already has enough information to piece together everything."

The other Batarian nodded and turned to me. I was lucky my cloak was on and I melted back into the shadows as he came my way. The knife came out and I hid it behind me as I waited for him to pass by me. When he passed I came up behind him, snapped his head back and plunged the knife into his throat, ripping forwards. Blood sprayed away from me as I held him and then quietly laid him down. Now for the other.

I returned to the entryway and peered around the corner. The Batarian had no clue his companion was dead and he continued to relay orders to the rest of the 'pirates'.

"Cut them off in zone three. Squad Blood and Fang back up Squad Fist. Do not let them get through," he said, pacing back and forth. That should have told me he wasn't the usual pirate but it didn't matter. He had to die.

I watched him a minute, taking in his deliberate pace and timed my attack with the moment he was closest to me and turning. The knife came up as I came up behind him but he must have sensed me because his elbow came out, tech armor spikes protruding, and caught me in my stomach. The knife dropped out of my hand.

"You," his voice growled as I recovered and then I sardonically bowed to him. That set him off and he charged me, winding up into a tech force punch.

His fist just slid past my head as I ducked under and when he was about to recock his arm, I grabbed it, shoved it towards his chest and brought my knee up to his stomach. With a oof of air he bent over a moment but that gave him time to backhand me away too. I glanced around briefly, seeing my knife on the floor a few feet away but his next attack had me watching him and not that.

He tried to stun me with a net and threw a piece of rubble at it, stopping it and followed up with a combo strike at his leg, knee and then chin. That made him reel back when I uppercut him and I moved to my right, within range of my knife, ready to pick it up so I could end it.

With a snarl he growled and rushed me, his arms wrapping around as his tech armor unleased a pulse which shocked me briefly. That gave him time to throw me down to the floor and then come down to pin me under him. Then he drove his fist down at my head, prefab'd claws sticking out. I twisted under him and his fist passed just barely by.

The next moment would be clear in my head for years later. It was like everything went slow mo on me. My vision seemed to narrow as he raised his fist up again to hit me and I slithered my leg up his side and then around his head to his neck, straightening out my leg which not only got him off me but trapped his neck between my legs.

I tensed up my legs and then all but threw my body into a roll, his neck loudly snapping in the process. That might be the cleanest kill I've ever done. Panting I laid there a moment before reaching up to grab my knife just in time to sit up and throw it at the arriving pirate. The poor human made a gurgling sound as that knife found his throat and he grabbed it. He was dead before he hit the floor all the same.

No rest for the wicked. I pushed myself up to my feet, retrieved my knife and then turned to see what the Batarian had on him. Some credits. The armor, well it was something new to me and maybe someone could reverse engineer it so that some of our tech specialist had better armor.

Grunting I gave the coms two clicks which was the signal for Shadow team to finish up. K'sala gave her customary three clicks to say she was done. Drakzo gave his sos click and Silent-Step finally gave his single click. I responded with five clicks and that told them to find me. My omni tool lit up as he scaned the Batarian's face for later and then like three shadows, the rest of my team appeared.

"Everyone dead?" My voice was soft, just in case someone else came along.

"No emotion. The base is clear except for those still fighting Kraz and his teams," came Silent-Step's slow rumble.

I nodded and then nudged the dead Batarian. "This one was not a pirate but I don't know who he was. He's got military spec ops type training."

K'sala winced slightly at the odd angle of the Batarian's neck. "Broke his neck huh?"

I nodded. "He gave me no choice and I lost my knife."

Drakzo laughed shortly and then frowned, coming over to the Batarian and rolling him to his side. "Capt, this guy definitely is Batarian military. See this?" He pointed to a slight discoloration on the neck that once the armor was off and the under armor pulled away, turned out to be some sort of tattooed symbol.

K'sala spit. "Yup, definitely official military. Looks to be one of their lesser skilled teams though."

Drakzo nodded. "Possible." He used his tool the scan the tat and then stood up and arched a brow at me.

"Ok there is some data from here we need. Let me catch Kraz's attention so he can clean up the rest." I turned away. "Kraz, weapons free." Then I turned back to them.

"Find any terminals and download all the data. Did any of you find where they are storing their stuff?" I looked at them all.

Silent-Step nodded. "With no emotion. I pointed Selah to the garage area. She is there now processing everything with her team." He then shot me the co-ords with his omni tool.

"Ok, you have your detail. Go to it. I will be in the garage. Maybe there's something there." They all moved off to search the complex and remembered terminals while I went to find Selah.

It took me a few minutes to get there and when I did I was actually taken aback at everything stored there. Selah had her team combing through all the supplies and I realized this wasn't quite a pirates take as much as storage for something big. This sent a slight shiver down my spine.

"Gamiseme tora," I said slowly as I looked around and that caught Selah's attention.

"Fuck me indeed. Capt this is not pirates stealing. This is a depot for something." Selah saw the writing on the wall as clearly as I did.

I nodded and took in the huge garage. There was enough here to supply a small army for weeks. "This, this has a use. I have Shadow team downloading all data. Maybe we can figure out what's going on. Call in the Vengeance and get the Elephant here. We are going to clear this place out." It would take the huge cargo space that the Elephant had to get everything gone.

"We found the prototype too," Selah said and nudged the box that was next to her.

"Get that on the Vengeance when she gets here. How long do you expect it will take to load all this?" I gestured towards the space before me.

Selah glanced over her shoulder a moment then smirked. "Not as long as you think. The Elephant has cargo movers for a reason. Not that any of us expected to use it as more than just a troop ship."

I nodded. "Do you need at least a day or less?"

Selah looked thoughtful a moment. "Less, maybe 5 hours if Kraz is done playing with the pirates."

"Kraz?" My voice came over the coms and after a moment he answered.

"Yea?" I heard his shotgun go off.

"You done playing around?"

"Yup, that was the last of them. What do you need?"

"I am sending you co-ords, get your guys over here for some heavy lifting." Then I sent my location to him.

"Got it. See you in three. Come on, we got some lifting to do now ladies. Double step it!" Then his voice faded and I chuckled.

"He'll be here in three minutes. Get this all organized and loaded, we'll figure out what it is later. Ok?" Selah nodded to my information and then turned away to coordinate her people and the Elephant's workers.

One day at a time is all we could do and maybe the data would give us an idea of what the hell the pirates were stockpiling for. No one stole this much and kept it, it defeated the purpose of stealing. Whatever the reason was, it sent a chill up my spine.

* * *

So I told you i'd be back with a new story. This one is time warped to eight to ten years after. We are up to the years before Elysium and Torfan. And this time I plan to at least go on through to Torfan. So be excited or disappointed ladies and gents. Also, leave messages to tell me what you think of this new section. Thank you! PS. Sorry, i knew i was missing something and one of my fav fanfic authors **cmitts93** pointed out the time frame. So its fixed #lessthanthree to him :D and if you haven't read his stuff, go read his only fanfic ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this one almost caught me. The time line is rather messy though i've tried to keep track of it as best I can. I might have made a mistake and I am sure some of you will correct me. It's all good. So as always Mass Effect and Bioware is not mine but they graciously allow all of us to play in their playground.

* * *

 _Alex nodded and took in the huge garage. "This, this has a use. I have Shadow team downloading all data. Maybe we can figure out what's going on. Call in the Vengeance and get the Elephant here. We are going to clear this place out." She added._

* * *

When the company got back Alex made sure the haul was stored. It took weeks for the Quartermaster to document everything. When she was done she sent the report to Alex. The data that Shadow team had downloaded didn't make a lot of sense and for the most part they left it alone. Alex didn't have an intel officer who could translate the data which didn't help much.

"Ma'am, here's the data on the load brought back from the moon. There's a lot of rations, enough to supply at least 3 of our units for 6 months. There is also weapons which I've listed there. Some of it is cheap crap though. I'd suggest tearing them down for parts. I've also taken what weaponry there is that isn't crap and put it into our stockpile of weapons. Some of it is really good stuff."

The Quartermaster was a thin human of Hispanic heritage. She barely stood above five feet tall and was an ex-Alliance naval officer. The FCW had done a number on her though. Her ship had gone down and she was the only survivor. It took years for her to get back to where she was now and since the Alliance couldn't keep her, when she came to Alex, Alex hired her on the spot.

Alex looked over the list on the datapad and frowned. "They are planning something," she said.

Laura, the Quartermaster, nodded. "Si, the Pendejo look like they are planning a small war with all that. Also looks like they planned on throwing bodies at it too with the crap weapons."

Alex gave a short laugh. "I don't disagree at all." She set the pad down and tapped at the desk in thought.

"Ma'am?" Laura showed a bit of concern at that point since Alex had never been one to have to muse over things.

Alex's gaze came up and she shrugged. "Tear down the crap for parts, keep the better stuff for when things break or someone is looking for a new weapon. I notice there's a couple of sniper rifles. Put them to the side so I can look them over. If the MREs are ok use them as supplies. If they are terrible, burn them. No use is giving terrible crap to others."

Laura nodded, making note of what Alex said and then leaned back, crossing her leg over her knee. "And the other stuff?"

Alex frowned at the datapad. "I'll have to think on it. Some of it can be sold, but some of it... the slave collars destroy them or take them apart and they can be recycled. Yes?"

There were a dozen boxes of collars and each box held at least a thousand collars in it. That troubled Alex. These pirates were really looking to score at least twelve thousand slaves. It pointed to the Hegemony which didn't surprise her but something did not add up yet. She made a mental note to look over the more recent data, maybe that could shed some light.

Laura grimaced and nodded. "I'd rather melt that crap down to scrap. Then it's really useful to us for repairs and for credits on the overstock. The prefabs look to be simple command structures. Quite useful for us if we go into a mini war."

Alex shook her head. "True, I rather not see the Legion doing that but you never know what the future will hold. If we don't have a use for them, they can be sold in the future. Anything else?"

Laura shook her head. "No ma'am. That's everything. I'll shoot you a message if anything comes up." She stood and walked out of the office, leaving Alex to ponder the obvious mystery.

For the next few weeks all was quiet. They had new recruits to train and no jobs lined up so that gave Alex a chance to look over everything they had gathered data-wise from Etrat. It made not a lot of sense to her. She had someone who went by ElHa seemed to be brokering a deal on banding smaller pirate bands. It had worked and that brought her to reference some older data she came across only because ElHa was rather specific.

She was sitting there one night when Liara came in quietly. From the position of the Asari's shoulders Alex could guess that she was tired. Alex gave a faint smile to her while Gavin enthusiastically greeted his Asari aunt.

"Aunty! Kraz let me fire his rifle today. I hit a target!" Gavin all but danced.

Alex sighed and groaned. "Gavin, finish your homework. Liara will be around for you to inform later."

The boy pouted at Alex and then sighed. "I am almost done now. Just have three more questions to do."

"Ok, then it's a shower and bed for you young man," Alex smirked at Gavin who grimaced but didn't fight it. Last time he had, Alex had just tossed him in the shower, turned it on cold and scrubbed him red. He didn't fight her after that.

Liara got a drink and gratefully sat down on the couch across from Alex, eyeing the datapads on the table between them. She reached out to tweak one closer and look at it, reading it and then giving Alex a questioning look. "What's all this?"

Alex shifted so she was more comfortable, her back was aching a little. "Data we got from the last assignment. The pirates were stockpiling munitions and supplies but I can't make heads or tails of the info downloaded before we left. It's jumbled. I know I am missing something but… I can't see it."

Liara nodded and then picked up another datapad. This one had the message sent from ElHa to the leader of the pirate group the Legion had raided. She set it back down and grabbed a random one. She set it off to the side after reading it. Within minutes Liara separated the messages.

"Well… some of this is old and doesn't mean much. You have a odd message here and there like this one," Liara handed over one of the first bits of data Alex's team had acquired.

"Your merchandise should arrive by tomorrow…," Alex read it out loud and tossed it back down. "It honestly sounds like someone was getting a delivery."

Liara nodded. "Except there is no such thing as Elanik Support Gear. It sounds Turrian but they would never call themselves support."

Alex sat up and rubbed her eyes, clearing the tiredness from them. "Shit, when you put it that way." She looked over all the datapads on the table then back to Liara. "I can't make heads or tails of this at all. What's your opinion?"

Liara sat back, frowning a bit. "The one thing I have learned is how to piece history together with little bits. If you just read these all, they just seem like messages from one to another. Pirates?" She gestured to the pads and Alex nodded.

"There's not enough data to say for sure but the few that talk about you, you can toss. Those are known quantities. This one, this one and this one, they have no data that can be put together with the rest." Liara tapped the three she had put off to the side.

Alex blinked a little at her friend as she basically ripped through the data. "Wait are you saying that it looks like the packs might be banding together?"

Liara pointed out how a few of the messages mention a human and then the one message that spoke of someone named Aisin, Mag and Brekin joining with someone. "If I were to theorize on the data you have, it sounds like something big is being planned and if this is pirates then there is no telling what that is. I am sorry I can't help you more. If you get more data I might be able to tell you."

At that point Kraz barged in. "Alex, you better come see this," he said, his voice tense.

Alex looked at Liara and she smiled. "Go, I'll make sure Gavin gets his shower and then goes to bed," she responded with.

"Thanks Liara," Alex said as she followed Kraz out.

They headed back to the rec room where the display was showing lights and when she got closer she could hear fighting. Kraz guestured to the screen. "Looks like they hit Mindoir."

Alex glued her eyes to the screen and before long a rather harsh picture was painted. The Alliance was bogged down by a raid and they had no way out. Pirates had overwhelmed the defenses and then set up their own which had the Marines pinned down and unable to help. The feed when on for hours and Alex finally went to bed, too tired to understand.

Later on the big picture was taken, how 90% of the colonists on Mindoir were killed and those not killed were taken. There was never any reason given for the attack but it set the Alliance on edge enough that they had a Commander come to talk to Alex. He arrived with little fanfare and was quiet, restrained. This happened about three months after the Mindoir raid.

"Commander," Alex said and shook his hand before sitting back in her chair.

She watched as the man settled himself in the seat offered, arms at rest ridgidly. She didn't say anything else but studied him and in turn he did the same finally giving a slight smile of acknowledgement. Alex chuckled softly and then offered him a drink which he took.

"Coats," he said and took a sip of the bourbon.

"Coats then. What can I do for you?" Alex folded her hands together and watched him as he took another sip and then set the glass down.

"The Alliance sent me because of the recent issues. They want you back training at Rio. I"ve been ordered to give you this," he said and dug into his jacket, pulling out a datapad and then offering it to Alex.

Alex took it with a frown, not actually expecting what he said. She flicked on the datapad after pressing her thumb to the pad and it scanning her DNA. Then it flickered on and showed the orders. She threw the pad on the desk and chewed on her lip.

"Who?" That was the only word Alex spoke to Coats.

"Admiral Jackson though there was less support from Admiral Green and Major Thomas," he answered.

"Fuck," was all Alex uttered and scowled at the pad. "This puts me in a difficult position with what I do. I would have to talk to Jackson to get things reordered, right?"

Coats laughed. "Him for one, then General Black because he runs the Rio school. I think you will have a more sympathetic ear from Black than Jackson if you have a logical explanation."

Alex nodded. "Are you here to make sure I go?"

Coats nodded and then drained the liquor from his glass. "That's what I was ordered to do but honestly I don't have a death wish. I can hope I can appeal to your better side on this. And maybe offer you some intel. It's up to you but we do need to be gone by this time tomorrow to make it."

Alex blew out a breath and nodded. "Well it's getting late. I can get one of the recruits to bring you to the Land so you can have a good meal and then bring you back to the guest quarters. That good?"

Coats nodded. "It's good. See you at breakfast?"

Alex nodded. "Yea. My son won't be pleased at all."

Coats blinked and then furrowed his brows. "You have a son?"

"What? They didn't know?" Alex had started to rise and then sat back down.

"No. This might actually change things considering you are a reservist. In fact if you have a secure coms I can get updated orders," Coats said.

Alex waved her hand. "It's late enough no one will be able to authorize anything as is. Go eat and sleep and we'll discuss this after breakfast."

Coats nodded. "I was under the impression that you were rather icy by rep. I can see that might be a façade. In the morning then. Good evening."

Alex followed him out the called one of the lounging recruits, a boy only a few years older than Gavin. "Hargin, please take Commander Coats to the Land. Let Hinema know his meal is on my tab. When he's done take him over to the guest quarters."

The terrain stiffened to attention when Alex came over and then relaxed, nodding. "Yes ma'am. If you would follow me sir?"

Coats arched a brow at the Turian's easy way around strangers and humans in general and he gave a curious look to Alex before turning to follow the youngster. Alex just smirked at him and then headed back to the apartment she shared not only with Gavin but with Liara. By now the boy should be in bed.

Liara was sitting there and still ordering around the pads when Alex got back. She glanced up and then set the pad she was holding down. The look on Alex's face said there was something wrong and she waited for the human to speak. Alex poured a drink for herself and then downed it in two swallows.

"Alex?" Liara was hesitant because this was not something Alex normally did.

She turned to Liara and sighed. "The Alliance wants to recall me back to train their spec ops marines."

Liara blinked a few times and she opened her mouth then shut it before she finally got words out. "What about Gavin?"

"If worse comes to worse, I'll take him to his gramps. Let dad deal with his antics," Alex said and then snorted in amusement.

"What is so funny?" Liara gave a questioning look to Alex.

"I was a bit worse than Gavin is. Dad might straighten him out enough or just make it worse. Dad's the cause of me playing tricks on others. Full of mischief. The man acts like a twelve year old most the time he's not in meetings." Alex shrugged slightly. It would be amusing to see how Gavin handled a grandfather with more mischief than a basket full of cats.

Liara just nodded, not understanding what Alex meant. "I see."

Alex just laughed because she knew Liara didn't see. "Maybe you would like to visit my home too? It's someone of your learning's dream, full of ruins to explore. Our history is a bit shorter than yours at least written history, but it is full of richness and myth."

Liara frowned slightly. "I have never been anywhere but here and my home… and where ever a dig happens to be."

"Just do a little research on Greek history Liara," Alex said and yawned. "Well I better hit the rack. Gotta see what we can do tomorrow. Good night Liara."

Liara nodded. "And to you Alex." She rose up and went to her room though instead of sleeping she did a search on what Alex mentioned. Three hours later she was still awake and reading.

The next morning Alex met with Coats. They discussed her situation since it really was unusual in the sense she lead a merc group and had dependents. He learned why when she explained that Gavin was adopted and the unusual situation that came to that.

"You're serious?" Coats wiped his mouth with the napkin and dropped it next to his plate, gaze on Alex.

"Yup. He pulled a knife on me and I stuck it in his throat," Alex said with a shrug.

"That takes some guts and balls, excuse me for saying that," he said with a grin.

Alex laughed. "In a sense. He had other children there too. Most of them had family they could go to. It was one of the best things I've done and at the same time it was the worst thing I've ever seen."

Coats took a sip of the real coffee Alex had at her table, enjoying the bitter, hot drink. "Good riddance to him. He had at least a dozen warrants out between all our colonies and on Sol. You should have seen the disappointment that went through the ranks when they heard he was dead."

Alex just shrugged with a smirk. "He shouldn't have tried to kill me and kidnap a friend."

Coats barked a laugh. "Yes, I did say I didn't have a death wish."

She finished her coffee and leaned back, waiting for him to finish his meal. "Smart man. We can go to my office after we are done here."

He nodded and took that as message to finish up which he did, swallowing the last of the coffee down with a satisfied sigh. "Wish we got this stuff. It's really hard to stomach that synth stuff after having the real thing."

* * *

Alex followed Coats into the office. Andrew nodded to the corpsman at the desk and he opened the door. Both heard the younger solider say that they had arrived. Alex felt uncomfortable in the dress blues of a marine Commander with the pips at her collar but she stood there straight and at attention till the corpsman beckoned them in.

Coats and Alex had removed their covers and tucked them under their arms when they entered the building. Both saluted the General sitting behind the desk and then stood at attention.

"At ease Commanders," the General said and then watched as both did so. He left them there for a moment then smiled when the corpsman closed the door and cut them off from the rest. "Sit, you two."

Alex glanced at Andrew and then she took the seat to the left and he the right one. Alex wasn't at ease though. She was quite nervous because she had no clue what being recalled was going to do to her. She had enough worries that her company was going to go to hell before she could return.

The General watched the emotions pass over Alex's face rather quickly and when she realized he was watching he was impressed with how she removed all traces of those emotions. He gave a slight nod mostly to himself at that. To stall for a bit more time he looked down and shuffled the papers around till the found the folders and set them where he could get to the easily.

"First off, welcome to the Villa, Commander Stefanos. I know this is an abrupt change to what you've been faced with in the last eight years. I'll be blunt here, it took this long to get your credentials certified by the higher ups. After that last big op the Legion took and conquered, retrieving the prototype meant for the Alliance, they finally gave in." The General looked down and picked up the folders, holding them out to Alex and Coats.

"Sir?" Alex was puzzled even as she took the folder.

"In there you both will find your new orders. Congratulations, Captain Coats. You've been elevated to the rank of Captain and assigned to the training staff here at the Villa. Commander, your assignment is also here training our people through each course mainly concerning those with your skill set of sniping and infiltration." The General watched as Coats peeked at his orders and the resulting insignia of his new rank.

Alex cautiously opened the folder and read quickly over the orders only to stop and glance up at the General. "Sir?"

Black smiled at Alex. "We always make exceptions for dependents. It wasn't hard for me to get the concessions you will find with your orders. You've run the Legion exceptionally well so we know you can command. The fact that you've trained your own shadow ops soldiers and the singular fact that you are one of the few humans that see no race boundaries makes it paramount that we make sure to keep you happy. People like you and Coats here and those you share your expertise with and your vision will only help the Alliance in the future. We are new to the galaxy and the Turians mostly have issues with us. The Asari don't quite understand us and the Salarian respect us but most races tend to follow the Turian point of view. Maybe the Quarians have another view and we won't talk about the Batarians. They are trouble."

Both Alex and Coats nodded as they closed their folders and tucked them away. Coats was still rather stunned at the promotion. All's he expected was to be escort for Alex and instead he was being giving a prime job and a new rank. Still he figured Alex could teach him more tricks he didn't know. And he knew the woman could shoot and was a top level sniper. Maybe he would test her later.

"The next group does not start till next week. We already have a training regime so you won't have to come up with your own. This gives you time, Commander, to find on base housing for you and your adopted son. Of course I happen to know a certain Greek trickster that would be happy to see his daughter and grandson. You both have leave till Sunday when you two should be back." The General winked at Alex and she couldn't help but grin back.

"Thank you sir," Alex said with as much gratefulness as she could muster. It meant a hell of a lot to her.

"Oh, Commander?" The General said. "I've taken the liberty of granting you permission for a shuttle in the next few days if you wish to use one."

Alex nodded, still not quite believing her ears. "That is much appreciated sir."

He only chuckled in response to her. "You both are dismissed now. Make the most of your next week because it will be some hard work for those attempting the Villa."

Coats was slightly faster than Alex in rising up. He tucked the folder under his cover and then held his salute with Alex echoing his motion just slightly behind. The General stood and saluted them back then they turned with precision and exited the office. Once out, both blew out breaths and Alex's eyes met Coats.

"I don't know about you but I could do with a drink or three," he said.

"Let me grab Gavin and then we can find a place to eat too. No use in drinking on an empty stomach now. Think we should change to civvies?" Alex arched a brow up briefly.

Coats thought about it and then shrugged. "BDU's would be fine. The town's use to it by now with all the marines that come here. I know of a bar that serves great burgers and better beer. Your boy should enjoy that. He's a skinny little rat right now. Need to beef him up if he's gonna follow in your steps."

Alex rolled her eyes, seeing the teasing for what it was. "Oh? It is not like you have any meat to mention on your bones Capt." She gave it as good back.

He laughed as they exited, both replacing their covers back on their head properly and then heading towards the aircar they were given. Once they were in, Coats removed his cover and started the aircar. He brought them back to the hotel where they both exited and separated to get to their rooms.

"Meet you back down here in a half hour?" Coats paused long enough to wait for her response.

Alex nodded. "That and I have to collect Gavin from where ever he is. I hope he's not made trouble already."

They both went their separate ways then to get dressed in the BDUs of a marine instead of the dress blues they both wore. And in Alex's case, to find out if her son was still in the room or if he had wandered off. She would first check and see if he was there before giving him a ping on her omni tool.

* * *

This month will be another hell month but i will try and post new chapters as often as I can between assignments. As always, leave love and any other messages you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Well i've been working on this chapter all week. Its kinda slow and sort of skips and glances over a lot of stuff till the end. Hope you like it and as always... I adore Bioware for allowing me to play in their pretty sandbox because if I owned the ME games, i certainly wouldn't be writing fan fics :D

* * *

The next few months were hectic for Alex. She spent more than three quarters of the day yelling, shouting and demanding perfection from a group of wet behind the ears soldiers. Already by the end of the first week one had washed out. Alex was glad to see that one go. She had no clue how he got invited.

The second week brought not only issues from her trainees but Gavin got in to trouble. Alex decided it was be a great idea to let her dad watch him unfortunately, as expected, the two had caused enough havoc that Alex lost her temp and reamed her dad just like she did her trainees. A day later he called her back and apologized for causing her trouble. They had a long talk that night before Alex finally got a few hours of sleep.

"Heh, Radchek. You're killing me," Alex muttered to herself as she finished up the report for the week.

Coats had paused at her door and heard that mutter, grinning slightly. He waited for her to finish and then knocked on the doorway to let Alex know he was there. "The boys and girls got a night off for good work. Care to join them in a few beers?"

Alex gave it a thought and shrugged. "Yea, sounds good."

It did sound good, especially after the entire week of what she called idiots on the march. At least two of the trainees managed to fall asleep during their watch and let a few of another group get through. Alex was right there to wake them up after the entire mess has concluded. Now both had a new found respect for her and hopefully would never make that mistake again.

One was a promising biotic and while Alex didn't have that skill to train with, the recruit did get a crash course on the more powerful options a biotic had when the rest of her trainees were out there for the daily run. The other was Radchek. The young man caused all sort of trouble and yet he had skill to spare. Alex had to try and take down the corporal's ego though. It was like chipping at marble with a stick.

Coats chuckled at her lack of enthusiasm. "Come on Alex, a night out won't hurt you," he teased.

Alex eyed him for a minute. "Yea but you don't have to suffer Radchek and Tupelo," she shot back with a weary grin.

"And I am glad for it. Those two test the patience of a saint," he answered and waited for her to get up.

Alex grabbed her cover and slapped it against her leg. "And you're lucky I am not a saint. I'll beat it out of them eventually through verbal barrages. Or I'll have to go one on one with Radchek in his case. He's more stubborn than a mule."

Coats laughed. "Might take that. Oh that washout from the first week. Scuttle says he's the son of a notable that only got in on the tailcoats of his daddy."

Alex shook her head slowly. "I was wondering. That one didn't even have half the skill Menendez has in her little pinky. And that's saying a lot about the runt of my group."

Coats opened the door out of the barracks. It was quiet with the troops out on furlough for the night. He glanced around after Alex exited and let the door close. "She's all heart though. It's like watching a little lion roar sometimes."

Alex nodded as she put her cover on. "I happen to agree with you. If there were a dozen like her the FCW would have ended before it started and Williams wouldn't have had to go through what he did."

Coats halted abruptly and Alex continued to walk a few steps before she stopped and turned to look back. A brow rose up and that got Coats moving as he took a few steps to reach her. The stiffening of his jaw said all there needed to be said about it and Alex frowned.

"I… don't disagree with you Alex. It's a crap end to a great man doing the best to save lives. The brass didn't want that, they wanted a martyr and that wasn't going to happen to a man smart enough to see the signs," Coats finally said.

Alex shrugged. "I happen to think the brass have their heads inserted in their asses."

Coats choked a moment and then laughed. "Oh my god, only you Alex. Only you would be blunt enough to say the honest truth."

Alex smirked. "Told that to the General the last time he came around to scowl at me. He knew better than to do anything. Dad's got some dirt on him and that keeps him from trying to be the alpha."

Coats nodded, briefly frowning. "Too bad they haven't shoved him off."

Alex snorted. "It's because of his wife more than anything though if the woman was smarter she'd read between the lines. He's not all that stealthy. Come to think on it. Maybe she already knows and is waiting for the perfect time?"

Coats shrugged. "Possible on both counts."

They finally arrived at the NCO bar but considering everyone training was a NCO, this is where they found the majority of the trainees drinking away. Alex removed her cover and tucked it into the strap at her shoulder and then ran her fingers through her hair, a stray thought came to her that she might need to get it cut again.

"Commander!" a voice shouted and Alex turned towards the table full of her own trainees. It was Radchek who already looked to be a sheet or two to the wind.

Alex heard Coats snicker and she elbowed him. He oofed and tapped her on the shoulder. "A beer and chaser?"

She nodded and then eyed Radchek, stepping over to the group. "It's amazing how much energy you have when you are not in training Corporal," she drawled out.

The rest of the table laughed at him and he just shrugged with a smirk. "Work hard, play harder Commander Ice Lady," he slurred.

Coats slipped the bottle over her shoulder and she took it, taking a swallow and then giving Radchek a unimpressive look. Coats just stood behind her glancing around because he could see the trouble Radchek was going to be. A glance at Alex told him she wasn't quite amused at the corporal's antics and was just waiting to witness the repercussions.

The rest of the group could tell something was going to happen and then watched Alex and Radchek like a tennis match going back and forth.

Alex tilted her head slightly then shrugged. "It's Commander Ice Bitch to you corporal. Isn't that what you said yesterday to Menendez?"

The rest of the group did a "Ooooh" to that and Menendez muttered something about "calor".

Brown, the biotic candidate, laughed. "You better put some ice on that burn, Rad."

Radchek just shrugged and lumbered over to Alex. "Aww boss lady, I am here just to forget the hell you put us through during the week." He slung his arm over her shoulder and lifted his bottle up. "Cause without you, Ice Bitch, none of us here would be half the marines we are now."

Alex laughed at that. "Well I can accept that corporal but then wonder why you are trying to butter me up." She touched her bottle to his. One thing she knew was Radchek was more of the company joker than anything once anyone got past that smart ass attitude he had.

The rest, including Coats, laughed at that and everyone relaxed now that they knew where they stood. For the rest of the night Alex talked and drank with Coats and the trainees, drinking far more than most and had to drag Coats home at the end of the night to get him to bed. Two hours later she smiled with glee as she kicked all her 'children' out of bed and hammered into them to get dressed and ready for a mission.

By the end of the N1 session, Alex had a good feel for her group. During the total of 4 months spend with them only 3 had dropped out in total. One because he had broken his leg on an easy mission and was laid up due to a freak accident of him stepping in a gopher hole while they were out.

* * *

"Ok, now that we've gotten them out of here lets go over the list of who gets to come back for the next session," General Black looked at all his Commanders and Captains from his end of the conference table. "Jack?"

Jack was Commander Jack Green, a by the book, older man who looked like his skin was made of leather. He was a lifer who had seen fighting in the FCW and that got him in the door for the villa. It was almost unheard of for an older marine to get invited but well worth it. He was a pure solider who knew the ins and outs of infantry and strived to pull the very best from his trainees.

"Most of them are jackasses that need to be recerted for arms I swear," Jack said and rain his fingers over his balding head. "Had only two I see any potential in. Corporal Harn and Private Yang. Both are superb marksmen on shotguns and rifles. Yang had experience with demo. As I understand it, he worked in construction before joining up and that's where that came from. I recommend both to be invited back for the N2 session."

"Thanks Jack," Black set the folders to the side and then pulled out the next few. "April? I see you only have one this time. What gives?"

April Ryan was another lifer though a few decades younger than Green. Her brown hair was tied tightly into a bun and her grey eyes bore into the General a moment. "Out of the whole damned group only four of them had any skills in hacking. Out of that, only one could think on the fly and adapt. Son of a bitch managed to catch Derik's group trying to infiltrate and managed to take out half of them. Rest of the group ran around like chickens with their heads cut off."

Everyone chuckled at that, remembering how Derik reamed his group for a solid week about that failure. Derik just smirked back and the General chuckled. "Ah, sounds like he will be heading further than just N2."

"She, sir. She. Janet Molner. I figured she got in because of her mommy and the bitch managed to prove me wrong. I damn well hope she goes further," April said with a laugh.

Alex was startled and that got everyone's attention. The questioning look from Black made her smirk. "I happen to know her mother and know where she got her attitude from. Just on knowing her mother I'd say she's going far if she's even half the woman her mother is. She'd have to be considering Jan is a diplomat on an Asari world. She's sharp as a tack and I can only think her daughter's the same."

April laughed. "Oh she's razor sharp Alex. Could so with some infiltrating experience but we just wanted to see how her tech skills are."

They all laughed before Black cleared his throat. "Well since everyone's focused on you Alex, you are about the only one that recommended almost their entire group to be invited back. Care to explain?"

Alex shrugged and leaned back. "I honestly figured more than half of them would either wash out or quit before the second month started up. It was just a shame that Corporal Breen snapped his leg in that gopher hole. It wasn't till after that night I joined them at the NCO club and then ran them through hell two hours after they all went to bed that I could see the real potential."

Coats groaned. "Don't remind me. I woke up with the whole platoon dancing on my head the next day. How the hell did you manage to drink more than everyone there and do that?"

Everyone once again laughed as Alex smirked at Coats. "Well Andrew, remember I run a merc company. We are all hard assed drunks."

That actually made Green laugh and he buffeted her shoulder with a hand. "Die hard like the old guard," he rumbled.

"If I can continue. Radchek, he's a rough one. A joker that takes nothing seriously but after that one time he fell asleep and I ran him ragged, he's been nothing but the perfect marine on the job. He told me that night he works hard and players harder and I am inclined to agree. He just won't give up and he's had some real creative thinking in the field. How do you think my group beat Green's group in the games?"

"I have to say, it was a brilliant move on your groups part making them think they found your squad. My boys needed to be kicked hard and yours did it in the best manner," Green said with a chuckle.

"Well I am glad there's no hard feelings there. Anyways, out of the group Menendez is the one I would have automatically given a pass to the next level for. She won't give up, she works hard and out of them whole bunch she's the one that improved the most. On top of that, she's the one that painted your feet Green." Alex smirked towards the older man and he laughed.

"That was very pretty shot she took then. Sniper material?" Green was curious even if he would never have a chance to teach the young woman.

Alex nodded. "Once we put a mantis in her hands it was like watching a caterpillar turn into a butterfly. A mean ass butterfly at that. Given enough time she can match me shot for shot. She was clumsy as hell on the ground but doing over watch is like having a guardian angel looking over your shoulder."

Alex explained her reasoning about the rest and General Black nodded before going on. He separated Alex's folders from the rest only because he wanted to read a bit more in-depth. "Ok, Blake?"

After three hours in the review meeting Alex was more than ready to leave. She rose up with the rest, saluted and then left in an orderly fashion. Everyone split up after that to head home and Alex got in her aircar. Coats knocked on her window a moment and she lowered it down.

"Heading home?" Not like he didn't know that.

Alex nodded. "It's been a long day and I have to catch the shuttle tomorrow morning to head to Dad's. Why are you asking?"

Coats chuckled. "Most of the rest are of them have at least five years' experience with the knuckleheads that come through here."

Alex held up her hand. "I don't care about their experience. All my guys I made sure they could handle the training because that's the same training I give my own mercs. You know about my Shadow company Andrew."

Coats winced and nodded. "I am not sure the General will agree with you."

Alex shrugged. "I gave my honest opinion. They dragged me out here to train newbies and I am. I would be happy to keep them all. It is of my opinion each and every one of them that survived my attention deserve to move up and be invited back."

Coats could see he wouldn't be able to sway her and sighed. "I think the General will disagree with you." And then a shiver went up his spine at the icy look that Alex gave him.

"If the General intends on ditching my recommendations I will make sure those he dumped are more than welcome with the Legion and let dad loose on him," she said, her voice toneless. "Now if you will excuse me. I have to go finish packing."

Coats moved away and Alex moved the aircar as soon as he did. There was a frown on her face. Coats just sighed again and shook his head. He was certain a few names would be removed and prayed Alex didn't get too upset. Slapping his hand against his leg he turned and moved to his aircar, heading home.

Alex got home and used her anger to finish packing up. When she was done she kicked back and drank a beer while watching whatever was on the screen. Morning found her stretched out on the couch asleep and it was only because of her internal clock that she was able to wake up, get a shower and hit the port to catch her shuttle.

* * *

 _ **Athens, Greece**_

Alex grabbed her duffle and headed to the exit. Her father said he would meet her there and pick her up. The heat of the day had just started and she left the building and closed her eyes, letting the sun soak into her skin a moment. A chuckle made her open her eyes and look to see her father there. They both smiled and then Alex had her arms wrapped around him.

"Papa," she murmured into his neck and he squeezed.

"Daughter," he responded and then both of them were jumped on by Gavin.

"Mom!" He hugged her tightly and she laughed, hugging him back.

Alex noticed he had gotten more tanned and looked like any native Grecian. His hair had gotten more blond and she chuckled, ruffling it. "Ok so just how much trouble did you two ruffians get into hmm?"

Akakios gasped in mock indignation. "I resemble that remark," he said and then laughed. "No more than usual."

Alex just snorted in amusement. "Which tells me someone is having a nervous breakdown right now."

"Missed you," Gavin said against her side and she hugged him tightly.

"I know but I got a month before I have to go back. Maybe I can get you two to behave by then. Gods know it's almost impossible," she teased and Gavin sputtered.

Her father just laughed and then motioned with one hand while pushing her with the other. "Come kori, let us get home. Your brother and sister are waiting to jump you."

"Oh great," Alex said with mock dread laced in her voice.

It didn't take long for her father to bring them back to his home. That was one thing Alex loved, the beach was just a step away. She intended on taking advantage of that at least. For now she had to contend with her older brother and sister who were both waiting for her, Gavin and her father.

"Adelfi," her brother said. Darren favored their father with his golden blond hair though he and Alex were of the same height. That is to say, Alex was a tall woman. The man wrapped his arms around his missing sister and hugged her tightly with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alex hugged him back and then prepared herself for her sister who squealed as she hugged Alex tight.

Darren chuckled at his sisters. Melisa was hugging Alex tight enough to make the younger gasp for air and that is what Alex did in teasing her sister. Then Alex poked Mel in the side which got another squeal from the older woman and he shook his head and rolled his eyes at his dad.

"Pift, come children. Dinner should be ready then you can go swim Gavin," Akakios said and then shooed them all into the dining room. A server came and set out the food then poured wine for them. Gavin got milk which he took a gulp of before digging into his meal.

"So dad didn't say much about where you have been Alex," Darren said, glancing around a moment.

Alex responded by cutting a piece of lamb and chewing slowly. When she was done she took a sip and set her fork down. "To start with, I left here in a rage at Dad. At least what little I remember in the last few years. From what I've pieced together I joined a rough crowd with a lot of credit. There's a lot of questions of what happened but one day I woke up on this world with no idea who I was or where I was. I was hurt and if it wasn't for Liara finding me I might have died there. It took two weeks before I was recovered enough to even walk."

Mel frowned and stared at her meal instead of her sister. Of the three siblings, she was the most emotional of them, following her dad into diplomatic ventures while Darren and Alex both went into the military. Darren was a Captain based on Earth so he had a lot more time to spend with his family. Both siblings could see Mel frown and smiled slightly.

"Suffices to say my life from there on was the stuff of some super spy novel. Met a lot of good people along the way. Learned a lot and now the Legion is mine to run when the Alliance doesn't need me training their N appointees," Alex said and sighed. "I have to talk to you after dinner Dad."

Akakios nodded and tilted his head slightly, wrinkling his nose at this grandson. Gavin giggled and cut into his food, showing Alex that all his good manners were unlearned. "Gavin, chew with your mouth closed," she said with a wry smile.

The rest laughed and then Alex pointed her fork at her brother. "So got your eye on any women or you still making them run with that ugly face of yours," she teased.

That started her brother a moment then he laughed. "No, though there's a not that wouldn't mind being the arm candy of such a good-looking man like me," he said and fluffed his hair a moment.

That got a snort of derision from Alex while Mel rolled her eyes. Darren raised his hands up. "Hey, don't you snort at me. In all seriousness, there is someone I have my eye on but the fact is… she's kind of younger than you are Alex and an Alliance Naval officer like me."

Alex nodded and finished the meat on her plate. "And regs being as they are, you'll more or less sadly mooning over her, right?" Alex stuck her tongue out at her brother a moment then gave a faint smile. She knew too well about that already.

"Yes, she's on my ship. Best damned engineer I've ever worked with. I rather not lose her," he said and then stabbed at his food.

"So you are on leave right now right? Is she?" Alex took a sip of wine and glanced at Al from the corner of her eye.

"Well yea, we all were rotated out for 3 weeks leave… wait are you telling me I should invite her here?" Darren eyed his younger sister like she was crazy.

Alex just shrugged. "Well you are off duty so regs don't matter Ren. If you continue to wait she's going to find some other guy," she added.

He looked pensive a moment. "Maybe I'll talk to her later," he said and started eating the remainder of his meal.

Mel just rolled her eyes at her brother's words. "Not like you would have figured that one out without Alex's input you dumb goat," she said.

"Hey, no name calling. What about you with that young Texan… what's his name… Greg Chandler?" Darren said and brandished his fork at his sister. "You never did say what was going on with that."

Mel was caught now and she furtively glanced at her father, Alex and then frowned at Darren. "Really? You are a dumb goat, Ren."

He winced after realizing he had spilled something that probably was secret from the way Mel acted. "Sorry," he said softly and Mel sighed.

"Greg is charming but I don't think he wants to settle down and… there are other issues now," she said softly and continued to finish every bit of food on her plate.

"Ah kori, you know you cannot keep secrets from me. No one does," their father spoke up to the three and then offered a smile. "My youngest gives me a grandson before the rest of you. He might not be of our blood but he is still our family. Just because this young man doesn't know what a beautiful, vibrant woman you are doesn't mean that his child will not adore his mother's family."

Alex and Darren both blinked at Mel and their father before looking at each other. Suddenly Alex jerked her head around to stare at her sister. "Your pregnant?"

Mel winced at that word but nodded. "About three months now. Greg leaves in two days to head back home." She paused and gave a questioning look as both Alex and Darren both rose up. "Wait! Don't you two dare," she threatened them and both smirked.

"Too late!" both said in singsong voices and sprinted out of the room with Mel not too far behind. The ended up on the beach where Alex took her brother down with a sweep and he grabbed her leg and gave a tug in return. The two ended up wrestling in the soft sand still Alex got her brother in a headlock. He patted the sand, tapping out.

"I give!" he whined dramatically and that got Mel laughing.

Alex just grinned and gave him a playful shove. "Great, now I have sand up in places that shouldn't have sand. It's your fault," she blamed him and he laughed.

Both glanced over at Mel who had a sad smile on her face and then they held their arms out to her and she took the few steps needed to be embraced by her brother and sister. Both could feel her trembling as she bit back her tears and their eyes met over their sister's head. With a faint nod both agreed to find this Greg and see what was up.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up with a start to feel a hand gently touching her shoulder. She had her fingers wrapped around the wrist like a vice and blinked blearily up at Darren as he froze. It took a minute for it to register what she had almost done and like her hand was on fire, she released his wrist and grunted, flopping back down on her bed.

"I know things have happened but… were they that bad Alex?" Darren settled on the edge of the bed and patted her hand.

"I got shot twice, stabbed once and almost killed 5 times after I met Liara. You tell me?" She furrowed her brows and then tilted her head towards him a moment before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Hmm, you are a marine now. Daily death is probably the norm for you," he said softly with a grin.

That got Alex laughing and she shook her head before pushing herself up to sit, leaning back against the headboard. "I suppose you are right Ren. So we gonna hunt down this American and drag him home here and force him to decide?"

Darren had a thoughtful look and smirked. "Make him think it's like a shotgun wedding?"

Alex choked back a laugh and shook her head. "Actually that sounds good. I don't think Mel will ever forgive us but…" She shrugged.

"Well you get dressed. Alhandra is here to watch over Gavin for you. Mel's off to work and Dad had to go in for some reason. And I know where we can find this American. He's staying at the Temple Suites." Darren patted her leg and got up, leaving the room.

Alex sighed and then threw the blanket back and turned, lowering her feet to the rug on the floor. This was something she hadn't experienced in some years. It was coming home and her heart swelled up with longing she didn't realize she had. Smiling wistfully she rose and walked over to her duffle, pulling out a pair of jeans and a light shirt along with underthings. She walked into her bathroom and started up the shower.

Alex sat down at the table across from Darren about twenty minutes later. Alhandra set down a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage for her and she dug in. Darren was reading the local news on the pad before him and she chewed on a piece of sausage.

"Anything good?" Her gaze lifted up a moment before going back to her breakfast as a grunt from her brother was heard.

"Not really. Politics and fighting out in the Terminus as usual." He set the pad down and took a sip of his coffee. "One bit of interesting info I did find was the fact that some of the Alliance higher ups are considering some sort of think tank with the Turians. Gods know what they are thinking there." He shrugged.

Alex glanced up and nodded. "Turians have their own sense of honor no different from ours. Of all the races, they became what the United States once was to Earth. In this case, none of the other races were more suited to warfare than them. That's the major difference between the US and the Turians. What was that saying? Walk softly and carry a big stick? In the Turian's case its "Walk loud and have more firepower."

Darren blinked at his sister, finding her point of view vastly different. He disliked the Turians for what they did but his youngest sister; she talked as if she knew what Turians were like. He leaned back and eyed her just as she glanced up at him.

"What?" It was a brief second before she understood and narrowed her eyes at her brother. "It is that kind of thinking that lead to me waking up on an unknown planet with a beaten body Ren. It's the same attitudes that whites had towards blacks in the 21st century. Racist is racist."

Darren couldn't quite believe her words and for a moment he shook his head slowly. That earned him a glare from her. And it wasn't a friendly one at all. He let out a gust of air in a sigh and wrapped his hands around his cup of coffee. "Alex, we both saw firsthand what the Turian are capable of."

"Yes, we both did Darren," she raised her voice up slightly, the edge of her temper cool as ice. "The fact is, getting to know what Turian's are like gives you the view you need to know to see why they did what they did. Do you know what happened to the captain who fired the first shot? He was denounced by the Hierarchy. His entire family is now considered scum of the lowest sort. It wasn't right he fired on us but at the same time it's not right what happened to him either. Just look at how the Alliance treated Williams."

Darren stared at his sister for a minute, not quite comprehending what she said but then her words came to him in a rush and he sat back and considered them. Their father had taught them to speak from the heart and the head in even proportions. So he raked his finger through his close cropped hair and lowered his gaze to his empty plate.

Alex took his silence as stubbornness and grunted at him. She knew giving him the facts and truth couldn't change his mind. He would have to change his mind. So she picked up her mug of coffee and stirred it while adding creamer to it till it was just like she liked it.

Darren really considered her words and he had to admit that she was right. He didn't like it but she was right. Sighing again he glanced up to see her taking a sip of her coffee. "Ok," he said quietly and she didn't respond, just took another deeper sip of coffee. "I know Williams was just looking out for everyone there. Fighting to the last civvie and marine would have just netted a lot of dead bodies to bury. He was never less than brilliant and because of that I am positive his son will be given the shit end of it all. Sins of the father and all."

She listened as he spoke, just calmly sipping her coffee. It wasn't till he finished that she sat her mug down and glanced up at him. "Yes. If I thought it would make a difference I would find him and tell him to quit and send him to the Legion. At least he'd get the respect he deserves."

Darren grinned at his sister. It was expected. She honored those who worked hard much like the tales of Achilles and his fair treatment. He just hoped the gods would not take vengeance against her like they had to the ancient Greek hero. "I think you should. From what I know, he might not be the solider his father was but he's a damn good engineer. I should know, Becca talks about him all the time. Apparently he mentored her as a newbie."

Alex lifted her eyes up in surprise at what he said then barked out a laugh. "Why am I not that surprised you know of him?"

Daren just shrugged. "Come on. Finish up so we can harass this Texan."

She just rolled her eyes and drained her cup.

* * *

By midday they both took a rest at the pool side by the Temple Suites, sipping on iced fruit drinks. The sun threatened to bleach Alex's hair even paler than it already was. Darren's was streaked from being out on the beach mostly. The two casually glanced around, looking for their target who happened to just stroll out in a pair of shorts and light shirt with shades.

Alex toed Darren and jerked her head slightly towards the Texan. He had no clue what was coming for him. Darren gave a slight nod and set his drink down with a smirk which he hid quickly as Chandler walked past them.

"Oh, hey! Greg right?" Darren said as he stood up.

Chandler paused and glanced at Darren a moment, confusion on his face and then nodded. "Yes?"

Darren smiled. "See Alex? I told you if we wait long enough he would show. Pardon, you know my sister Melisa," he said and gave an easy grin to the American.

Because his eyes were hidden, neither of them caught the look of startlement that would have shown in his eyes. Alex on the other hand caught the slight stiffening of his body and rose up, edging behind him.

Greg, for his part, was confused at first with the Greek male that stood up and called him by name. At least he was till the man told him he was Mel's brother. That startled him and then sent a shiver of utter terror through him a moment. He heard the woman slip out of her chair and his shoulder damn near crumpled as he slouched them in defeat. "Where do you want to go?"

Both siblings were surprised by the soft tone in the American's voice and glanced at each other briefly over the defeated form between them. Alex then sighed and motioned for a waiter to come over, ordering 3 beers. "Sit," was all she said as she brought another chair over.

The waiter deposited the beers on the table and Alex gave him a credit chit for his troubles. Once the waiter was out of ear shot she grunted and eyed Greg. "It seems like you know what you did already," she stated, assuming his defeated look was because he knew he had knocked up their sister.

Greg picked up the bottle of beer and took a tentative sip at it, finding it not as raw as he expected. "Wish I did. She won't talk to me," he said with a sigh, staring down at the table instead of the two.

"Huh, why am I not surprised?" That came from Darren and he arched a brow at Alex.

She shrugged. "What do you mean she won't talk to you? From our point of view she figured you were not up to talking to her. And there are other issues to resolve," Alex said and took a swallow of beer.

Greg's head lifted up as he gave a surprised look to Alex. "What? I meet the sweetest woman one night, everything's wonderful. We go out a few times. Hell we went out more than just a few times, practically inseparable for a week and suddenly she up and disappears on me, stating she had to work? And I won't talk to her? That's gotta be the worst bullshit I've ever heard ya'll." It was obvious the man was quite unhappy if that Texan drawl was anything to say about it.

Alex and Darren sat back and studied Greg before Darren started to chuckle. That set off Alex and then started to laugh, leaving a very puzzled Greg looking back and forth between them.

"Umm, if ya'll are off y'rockers maybe I should leave…?" He was quite hesitant because he wasn't sure if either of them were crazy or not.

Alex was the first to control her laughter and shook her head. "No, sorry. The joke is our sister is as blind as she is dependable." Alex then sighed and picked up her beer, taking a large swallow. "I hate to say that the situation as it stands now needs to be resolved before you leave which is… tomorrow right?"

Greg nodded and Darren spoke up. "She's right. Mel's not always much of a talker unless she has to be. Damn woman is a diplomat and she can't even talk to you…? Bah, I am of mind to drag you two into a room and lock the door. She gave us the impression you weren't looking for anything but a good time and now, now our sister is going to bit her tongue and let you walk off without knowin-," he got cut off by the swift kick that Alex gave him and yelped, rubbing his shin as he grimaced at Alex.

"Well… wait.. what out knowing what?" Greg straightened up and glanced at the both of them as Alex gave Darren a glare. "Come on, let a fellar know what's going on?"

Alex frowned and shook her head before draining the beer. "Well hold on there, let me get something stronger." She waved a waiter over and had a bottle of Ouzo brought out and some shot glasses. She poured them each a shot and set the bottle down. "Well don't drink that yet. There are some things Mel's apparently kept from you. Your time spent together has unexpected results in the fact that she's… she is pregnant. I assume she figured you wouldn't want the child but you reaction tells me differently…?"

Darren picked up the shot and threw it back with a sigh of contentment. It was good, flavored with anise which strengthened the sting of the alchol. Greg blinked a few times after what Alex said, mind barely processing it and then everything seemed to catch out to him and he paled.

"Fuck me sideways," he said and then picked up the shot and threw it back like a pro, barely feeling the burn. For a businessman, he seemed to have a rougher side to him and that made Alex grin. She topped off his shot glass and he downed another before breathing out heavly. "Damn that has a burn hotter than an oil fire."

"Never seen a non-native take to that stuff like you just did," Darren pointed out and Alex nodded with a wry grin.

"Why would she-?" Greg froze up and face palmed quite literally. "Damn me. I might have given her the impression that I was not looking for more than a good time while here. Hell, the best time I've had was walking out there on the beach with her and watching the sun shine off her hair just as brightly as it shines off liquid gold." He just shook his head and slumped again. "Don't blame her for thinking that."

Alex took a sip of her ouzo and then stared at Greg. "Well I'd ask what you are going to do about it then."

Greg grunted and shrugged a moment till her tone caught up and he lifted his head up and stared at her a moment. Alex could see the wheel's turning before a sly grin appeared. "Well, you see. I think the best way would be…."

Greg told them what he was going to do and the three planed how to give the surprise of their sister's life to her. Alex could see while he hadn't expected it, meeting Mel might have opened his eyes to more than just one night stands. Neither of them really expected it not to considering they knew the kind of person Melisa was.

A few hours later the three parted company and Alex and her brother headed back home a bit unsteady from the ouzo but both their minds clear. Neither could way for the next week to be over with.

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

"Leave me along," Mel hissed and jerked her arm out of Darren's grasp. "I am going to just go lay down," she grumbled.

In the past week Mel had turned from a cheery, happy woman into an utter mess. Even Gavin tended to avoid her because of her temperament being unpredictable and he loved his aunt. Mel realized she was being mean but at that point she didn't care. Not one bit. She had even taken off a few weeks from work which was unusual for the workaholic.

"Sorry adelfi, your ass is going to come to dinner. You need to eat, not mope around like a virgin on the big night," Darren said with a laugh which only netted him a glare that if it had been physical, it would have killed him.

Melisa had no clue what was going on with neither her brother nor her sister since both seem determined to drag her to dinner. Finally she let out a gusty sigh and let Darren drag her to the dining room. Their father sat at one end, Gavin was sitting across from Alex at the same end and that left 3 more chairs. Darren pulled out the chair next to Alex for Mel and nodded to her.

Disgruntled, Melisa sat down and crossed her arms, staring at her empty plate, not noticing there was an empty setting to her right at the other end of the table. Alex smirked at her brother and Gavin knew something was going on but from the way his mother said nothing he kept quiet.

Akakios let his gaze rest on all his children one by one and then he grinned and winked at his grandson before letting nodding to the server who then turned and opened the door. Greg came through the door and halted, staring at Mel a moment then taking and deep breath and slowly letting it out.

Melisa had no clue what was going on. Everyone was silent and that finally made her look up and pay attention. No one was looking at her and everyone was looking past her. She shifted in her seat and turned to see what caught there attention only to freeze up when she saw Greg there.

He was wearing a light shirt that most Grecian men wore during the summer, the type that was only half buttoned. Sandals and cotton shorts finished it and if not for his dark hair, he would have been taken for a native himself with the darker tan. Melisa sat there with her mouth open, surprised and Greg smiled before lifting his hand up.

Everyone watched as Greg knelt down before Mel and opened up the small jewelry case. No one was surprised when Mel gasped as the ring. "S' agapo' ke' the'lo na' se' pantrefto'?" Greg asked, face flushing because he hadn't quite gotten the words right.

Mel gave a watery laugh at his murdered attempt but she knew what he was asking even as tears fell. It took her a few tries before any words would come out. "Yes, you silly American," she said in English, voice warbling between happy and crying.

From there he took the ring and placed it on Mel's finger before kissing the ring and then smiling brightly. "Do you know that I found something I never expected coming here? I just wish I had been brave enough to tell you Melisa. I had to go home, had to tell my mom and pops about you. I had to get Gram's ring. It sounds so trite but… I am very glad you said yes," He finally said and kissed the palm of her hand.

That was more than enough for the rest to cheer and for Akakios to clap. "Sit, sit. Let us eat and enjoy this night," the older man said brightly and Greg sat down in the remaining seat. The server then started to place the food down for them before discreetly leaving and letting the now expanded family eat in peace.

"Thank you Akakios," Greg said. "If not for Alex and Darren I wouldn't have known. Pops almost tanned my rear when I told him he was going to be a grandpa," Greg said with a wry smile. "Mom almost deafened me with her scream. I think it was in horror at first, at my idiot move. As much as I hated to leave, I had to bring back the contracts and get gram's ring before returning. Alex and Darren helped me Mel. I don't give a damn why you didn't tell me. It doesn't matter." He looked at Melisa and saw she was crying again. "They both want to meet you so they are arriving tonight and tomorrow, if you would, I've arranged a beach ceremony for us with only family. I might be denser than a mule but I have people more than willing to help me get things settled."

Melisa blinked and then leaned over and kissed him briefly. "I understand agápi mou." She shook her head slowly and then looked around the table, meeting her brother, father and then sister's eyes in gratitude she could never express to them.

* * *

Eight months later little Greg Akakios Chandler entered the world, screaming his displeasure at leaving his comfortable, warm world. He was passed between his uncle, cousin and grandfather then to his father and finally to his mother who gently brushed the dark hair over his head. Unfortunately his aunt was on assignment so she would meet him later when she returned.

* * *

After Alex returned to Rio things changed a lot. When she got back she learned that the majority of those she had passed were denied the next step and that brought out the wraith of the Stefanos. Soon the local news had footage of the General having an all too secretive dinner with a woman who was not his wife.

His wife on the other hand made it known publicly that she had known all along about his indiscretions and was just waiting for the moment to strike. This left Alex out of the lineup of people that brought down the general considering her father had spoken to the General's wife and then they had proceeded to wreck merry havoc on Black's life.

The Alliance had no choice but to remove him from the ITC in Rio and assign a new General. General Fredrick was a hard man but he was also a fair one and after Black's screw-up they wanted someone that was beyond reproach so Fredrick was nominated to the post. From there Alex got her choices approved after giving a well-reasoned speech to the new general. She also was assigned to training the more specialized sniper/scout marines which meant that Menendez was back under her wing along with another familiar face in the form of Jan Moller's daughter Janet.

The group was rounded out by four others with specialties in sniping and tech. Ryan would be digging hard at the group with tech prowess while she tested them for their skills with a sniper rifle. The two woman ground all the sharp points off the six n2 recruits and then started polishing them up. At this point in time it was only the endurance of the six that kept them going up the ranks in the next year. As was, the next 3 months would be hell for the five of the six as the two women bullied them into better soldiers and marines.

Private Zack Johnson was given leave when reports came in of a shuttle explosion over the city where his family lived. His wife was exposed to the eezo dust and their unborn child was at risk. No one ever thought the exposure was anything more than just a terrible accident.

Ryan and Alex sat on the desk that stood before the rest of their group. Menendez and Moller grinned at the two while the rest were not quite sure what to make of their commanders. Ahmed Riker kept glancing between Alex and Ryan without saying anything. He was a corporal who had seen some fighting with the pirates and so had Nikolai Markovic. Both had been members of the same unit yet neither cared for the other but they were willing to work together. Danielia de Jager was the last to round out the group.

"We've both seen what you can do," Alex started as she looked at all of them in turn. "The next step is to actually see you guys in live combat. So you guys get to see my home turf and meet my guys. We have an easy assignment that does require some stealth and long sight. We will be traveling out to the Terminus because there are some things that need to be found out info wise. The brass seems to think that if we target this ElHa's groups we might get some more info. Right now there are indications of something big happening in the future. Other groups like ours are assigned to different sectors."

Ryan continued. "Be ready and fully geared up at 0600. We are taking a shuttle to the SSV Einstein where we will then transfer to Hyetiana and from there you guys will settle in. This is not training, let me remind you. You are going to be in live fire on this mission. We are assigned to gather intel and back up the Legion as their eyes and ears. If you have any issues with each other get it out of the fucking way or you don't go. Do you get me marines?"

Everyone shouted their agreement. "Sir, yes sir!"

Alex smirked. "This isn't a game, boys and girls. This is the easiest live fire you will ever get. How you react will be noted and re-invited if you fit in. Your skills will be tested just as we've been doing all along. You will either pass or fail here. Dismissed."

Alex crossed her arms while she watched the younger soldiers leave.

Ryan nudged her with an elbow. "NCO club?"

She nodded. "Sure. What do you think of the lot?"

Neither women moved as the gave a thoughtful look to the departed marines. "I can't wait to see Moller in action actually. And Menendez, if she's going to be the eye in the sky, let's see how she handles it. I don't have doubts about those two. On the other hand, notice how Riker and Markovic avoided each other?"

Alex nodded. "Yup. Either this mission will beat it out of them or one of them is going back to where they came from. De Jager, was she one of yours?"

April shook her head. "No, I believe she was in River's group two sessions ago. If I remember, she took leave because of a death in the family. Tough girl, came back after things were taken care of. Shame Johnson couldn't stick around but from what I hear, he's lucky his wife kept the baby with that shuttle explosion."

Alex sighed and nodded. "It smacks of not an accident to me." She shrugged as Ryan glanced over at her.

"Oh?" There were so many questions in that singular word.

Alex chuckled. "Seems to me the only way we get biotics is to have accidents. It's just a bit too pat for my tastes. Ready?" She pushed away from the desk with a hip.

"Yup, been wanting a brew since two hours ago when Markovic tripped over Riker's leg," Ryan said with a laugh.

* * *

So sorry about the long wait guys. This probably is not my best effort but it gives a little more insight. Next up, the poor N2 candidates get to run with the Legion. Leave me notes of love if you like this :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, we are being hailed by Hyetiana Port Authority," the pilot said.

"Answer them Mr. Harn," the captain said.

"Hyetiana Port Authority, this is the SSV Einstein." The pilot said.

"State your itinerary SSV Einstein," the voice said.

"Drop off enroute to the Legion via shuttle, Hyetiana," was the reply that the pilot gave.

"The shuttle should be proceed to docking bay 2245."

"Acknowledged Hyetiana Port Authority." The pilot said then switched over to the shuttle waiting to launch. "Shuttle 2G you are a go. Docking bay 2245. Handing you over to HPA."

The shuttle launched out into space and then fired, heading down to the planet. "Hyetiana Port Authority this is Shuttle 2G from SSV Einstein. We are enroute to bay 2245."

"Shuttle 2G you are on radar. Proceed."

The shuttle pilot moved the shuttle to the dock and powered down once they were on the dock. He turned and nodded to April Ryan. "Your good Commanders."

"Thanks," Ryan said and then rose up. The rest stood up. Alex was already standing, waiting for them then hit the door switch which opened. Without a word the candidates exited and waited for the Commanders.

Kraz and Selah were waiting at the end of the ramp and both saluted Alex. "Capt'n," Kraz rumbled and then both turned and lead them out of dock and through the port. Ryan handed the papers over to the security checkpoint and the Asari Commando glanced at the paper before offering it back to Ryan.

Ryan motioned to them and they walked thorough and towards the exit. They were met outside by a troop van with the Legion's sigil on the side. The back opened up and one by one each marine tossed their duffle up into it then climbed in. Ryan then Alex got in and Alex stood, her fingers closing around a metal pipe.

"Ok, you will be assigned quarters for the duration of your stay here. Keep in mind the Legion is not quite the Alliance. They are mercs and act like it. Off duty hours you will be able to wander around to specific locations. Keep in mind not all mercs are like the Legion," Alex said and met each marine's eyes. "That will be the difference between your life and your death. Unless the Alliance's paid for the mercs time, you won't have it nor should you trust. Kraz leads the heavy weapons group. Selah and Henry lead the biotics side. For the duration of the mission you will treat them as Sergeants. Lts, we are still your commanders and if you try and think that Selah and Kraz are not above your rank I'll let them take care of reminding you."

Each of the 5 nodded silently then Moller smiled. "Would it be a issue to visit my mother while I am here and during off duty hours ma'am?"

Alex pondered that a moment then chuckled. "If I know her, she'll be there to greet you when we are back at the base."

Janet nodded and smiled the nudged Menendez with her elbow. Ryan smirked and then winked at Alex. She was about to say something when a pounding of a fist against the side of the van was heard. Alex lifted her head up and then repeated the pattern. That's when the van started to move, silently lifting off.

A half hour later the 5 marines and two Commanders disembarked from the van. Alex and April jumped out and Ryan looked around a moment before shifting to Alex's side. Alex was the leader here now.

They waited for the 5 to get out with their duffels and then Alex tilted her head to Kraz. "Follow Kraz to your quarters. Once you are done unpacking you will return to this spot and wait for orders. Dismissed!"

Alex turned to April then and chuckled. "Come on, let's get you quartered up. Might as well change too."

April laughed. "This will be a damned vacation compared to the rest. What do you think of Moller so far?"

Alex glanced back as she picked up her stuff and started walking, sure Ryan would be following her. "Hmm, she's as sharp as her mother is. When you meet Jan you'll understand where Moller gets it from. She's a bit late right now though. I was under the impression she would be here by now."

April nodded as she shouldered her duffel. "I'll take your word for it. You are going to have to tell me how you became the leader of one of the best and most trustworthy merc companies in the galaxy some time."

Alex laughed. "It's a long story with a hard beginning but sure, after we get the kids tucked in we can hit the Land and have a few. I have to check up on my newbies anyways. Make sure Kraz and the rest haven't abused them too much."

Ryan snorted in amusement. "Yea, your situation is a huge friggen puzzle to me. Normally Alliance doesn't do part timers."

Alex just shrugged. "Special case honestly. I'll tell you what I can tell you later Ryan."

* * *

After settling in, Alex met April back outside, finding all five candidates waiting for them. Alex got word that Jan would be late but bring the briefing materials for their mission. Both stood there and eyed the five as they glanced around at the activity.

"Well I think they need a bite of something different. I am under the assumption that the mission is still a few days off. We'll put 'em to work with the bouncers and see how they handle interacting with other races." Alex glanced at Ryan who gave a smirk.

"Well it will weed out those unable to work with others pretty quickly. My bet is the Russian will be the one who has issues," Ryan responded with.

Then finally came within hearing of the five and Alex looked them all over. "We'll get them temp uniforms for that." She turned her attention from Ryan to the five. "Ok, since the mission is a few days to a week off you guys will be working alongside a veteran bouncer. You will listen to them and do as they say during your time. If there is a problem I will take care of it and you will be heading home before you even try and get ahead. Do you understand?"

All five stiffened and agreed. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. You have the rest of the day to yourself. I'd suggest you get changed into civvies and if you want to go out to eat, let Kraz or Selah know and they can give you the best spots. Moller, your with me," Alex said and the rest walked back to their barracks while Janet gave a curious look to Alex but willingly moved over.

Alex waved to Jan who stepped out of a aircar and then she grinned. "At least Moller, your mom is here and since we are going to talk business you might as well come along for the ride."

Janet spun and saw her mom striding over and she met her half way, hugging her while Alex chuckled. Jan patted her daughter's shoulder and they separated as both approached Alex and April.

"I see you've been taking care of my girl, Alex," Jan said as she got closer.

Alex laughed. "No, this is the second round. Ryan here had her first round," Alex said and jerked her head towards April.

"Ah, well either way I appreciate that she's in your good hands Alex," Jan said as she offered her hand to April. "Jan Moller, chief diplomat here."

April shook her hand firmly and smirked. "Even without Alex's touch she is sharp."

Jan laughed and then eyed Alex. "So I have the mission information. I assume since my daughter is here you want a talking business dinner?"

Alex nodded. "She's got to know anyways. I got the private room at the Land waiting on us."

Jan nodded. "That's good as any place and I know that its locked down so we can talk freely there. Since my car will be back later…?"

"Yea, we got a car waiting," she said and pointed at the car a few meters away. There was a newer merc recruit waiting for them. "Ready then?"

Jan nodded and then gave her daughter a slight push. "So just so you know, there's been a lot of traffic since you left. I'd prefer you were here running your guys because of the results you've gotten but I do understand the Alliance needs a hand in it too."

"They got everything we've found. Liara's been about the only one to make connections and that was just happenstance that she glanced over the data. Sadly I really wish I had someone that had a Intel background. It's hard to find someone not already on the payroll of someone else." Alex shrugged.

"I might be able to help there but I will have to check out a few things first." She paused as the recruit opened the door and Janet ducked in then Jan followed with Ryan and Alex after. It only took ten minutes before they arrived at the Blue Land and exited the aircar.

"Go in, Tarrik. I'll have someone find you when we are ready to head back," Alex said to the recruit who grinned and drove off.

"Alex!" Hinema waved at her with a bright smile before wiping down the counter and then getting the order for a patient Asari.

Alex nodded back and then strode through the room to the offices, heading down the hall to the conference room. Once there she gestured to the seats. "Sit anywhere, I'll be right back once I grab someone to take the food orders." She left after to track down Hinema and have her send someone back. She also grabbed 4 beers and brought them back to the conference room.

"Ah, I was wonder if you were going to leave my dry," Jan teased as she picked up the bottle set before her. Alex slide another to April and set one before Janet then took a swallow of her own.

"Naw, you know I think better with a few beers in me," she quipped back with a grin.

Jan had her briefcase on the table next to her and she leaned back, studying her daughter a moment then glancing to April. "Because of my job I couldn't be there always for Janet." She gave her daughter and apologetic look.

"Mom," Janet grumbled. "How many times do I have to tell you I understand?" She shook her head and gave a wry look to Alex and April. "Always the one to wield the guilt like a master," her voice was teasing and Jan gasped in fake outrage before giving her daughter a playful slap on the arm.

Alex cracked up and Ryan wasn't far behind as the two started fussing. All that ended when a server came in to take orders and then left. They talked about other things besides Alliance business while they waited for the food.

* * *

"So what we know is there's a meeting between the big three and maybe more. AIC wants data and that's why your group is here," Jan finished then glanced between her daughter and Alex.

Alex leaned back and pondered the orders a moment. "And that is in 4 days, right?"

Jan nodded. "Yea. Location is... damn where did it go?" She shuffled some papers around. "Ah, here!" She pulled a sheet out and read it briefly. "Says Zada Ban and that is located in the Xe Cha system of the Shrike Abyssal."

Alex nodded and glanced at Ryan who got the idea Alex was wondering if she had questions and she furrowed her brows up. "If I recall, there are some really old mining facilities there. They might be using one of those as a base for the meeting. This really means we'll have to go out ASAP and then find the location. This also means we'll have to go in dark. I don't like it unless they've narrowed the location."

Jan nodded and furrowed up her brows. Janet leaned forwards and snatched up the sheet her mother had been looking at before another caught her eye. She grabbed that up and looked at it, her brows furrowed up just like her mothers and that had Ryan and Alex grinning briefly. A slow smile curled her lips then and she smirked as she proffered the sheet.

"I think this gives us a good idea where they are. These are flyby reports from some of the fleet doing searches. One reporting some spike is happen stance but when you get more than one reporting the same thing, it really smacks of location, yea?" She pushed the paper over to Alex who snatched it up.

Alex read the report 3 times before handing it to April. "I think you, girl, should be promoted but since that would be called nepotism you'll have to stick it out," she teased the younger Moller.

April laughed and slapped the sheet down. "Damn, you are a sharp Blade."

Alex lifted up a brow. "Ah, call sign?"

April smirked at her. "Yea, Blade because she's sharp and surgical. That's how she got Tom's foot."

Alex laughed and grinned at Janet. "Good job Blade. Gotta see about getting your comrades their own call signs. On the op this is Cazer," she motioned to Ryan, "and you can call me Shattenjager."

Janet arched a brow up a moment as she glanced between the two commanders. "So… Hammer and Shadow Hunter. Apt," she said with a smirk. "God knows the Commander is a hammer to most of the nitwits in my squad the first go round."

That had Alex and April cracking up and Jan looked at her daughter and the two with amusement. She was quite proud of her daughter and even prouder that one of her friends was training her daughter. She knew, in Alex's hands, Janet was perfectly safe.

"Look. Alex I really appreciate you are here. I don't like this at all. It's risky as hell and my daughter is going. I accept that but I am infinitely glad you are here." Jan sighed and rubbed her head. "This feels like it could go pear shaped in three point two seconds with someone else. I trust you to not only do your duty by the Alliance but to me."

Janet started to protest and Alex lifted her hand up, stalling the younger woman. Then she turned her attention to Jan. "I understand and I am glad you trust me to the sole thing you cherish." She sighed and shook her head slightly. "I agree, this could go legs wide in a brief moment if everyone isn't on their toes. So if you would excuse me, I am going to put the group through the Gauntlet."

Jan blinked briefly then nodded. "That's all I can ask as a mother," she said softly and then reached over to squeeze Janet's hand. "Forgive me for acting like one luv," she then said to her daughter.

Janet shrugged slightly. "I don't like it but I guess I can forgive you for acting like that once in a while," she said wryly. Then she turned her attention to Alex and April. "Well I suppose we better finish up here and go do some of this Gauntlet you speak of Commander."

Alex nodded and nudged Ryan. "We will just be guiding them over coms in this. Its up to them how they do it. I'll explain on the way."

They all got up and Janet hugged her mother briefly before following the other two out. Jan understood they would have to figure out the best plan and get working together. She just prayed the group could handle whatever came at them in the future.

* * *

After two days straight and a dozen miscommunications later, Alex was ready to bench Markovic hard. Between her and April, they dressed him down over half a dozen times for his inability to work with the rest. As a second lieutenant he should have been able to take and handle orders readily but instead they got a man whose ability to be flexible was surpassed by his own ego.

Finally Alex got sick of it and gave the rest a break but she had Mela boot up a solo mission and set the level to the hardest then dragged Markovic with her through it. By the time the holo mission was done, Markovic had been shot a dozen times and Alex had to come rescues him twice that. When the holo ended he collapsed on the floor and panted for all he was worth, sweat dripping down his face.

"LC, will you give me or your teammates anymore troubles?" Her voice was cold, gaze icy towards the man who didn't even bother lifting his head up.

Nikolai was tired, more tired than he ever had been even through hell week with basic. He was a proud man but he just got himself obliterated by his commanding officer at every turn. There was no room for that pride and he realized that and then realized Commander Stefanos was talking to him.

Gritting his teeth he pushed himself up to his feet, came to attention and saluted her. "Sir, yes, sir," he said firmly.

Alex eyed him a moment then nodded. "At ease lieutenant." Then she turned her gaze to the rest, eyes narrowed. "This is not a competition. This is not a who can do the best here. This is a team working together. You were all slapped together because you had similar skill sets. Snipers and tech specialist and infiltrators. This mission is not a fake mission, it is real ladies and gentlemen and I will not have any of you with your egos fucking shit up. Do you understand?"

Everyone was silent and even Janet and Rene fidgeted in the cold end of Alex's words. Both looked at each other briefly before going to attention and staring ahead. Markovic did the same even as he continued to breathe hard. Danielia followed the others after a moment and Ahmed eyed Nikolai before relaxing and following the rest. He had endured Markovic's hate the most and yet he said nothing about it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Relax now, we are done here but tomorrow we got another day to work as a real team, then the day after we are heading out to the LZ. Go take a shower and get some rack time. Dismissed." Alex turned away and then smirked at Ryan who grinned back.

The group stumbled out to the cars waiting and Alex and April relaxed as Mela came out of the control room and gave a clap. "Well I haven't seen a dressing down like that since my Commando days. Worst thing was running him through a group mission solo. It got through his head though."

April barked a laugh and nodded. "I was sure Alex was going to shoot him but it was more satisfying to see her squash his ego under her heel."

Alex shrugged. "Sometimes you have to beat it out of them. Before I became Alliance I was like him though had no clue what to do with myself. I got in the wrong crowd but realized that before it was too late. I am just glad he realized it before the mission. I think he will be a better officer for it."

April nodded as Mela laughed. "I hope so. Otherwise pear shaped is going to turn into undistinguishable splatters."

* * *

The next day the team worked as a team to Alex's great pleasure. She ran them through the worst holo missions Mela had and with Janet as overwatch, the team managed to get through the first mission with little damage. Markovic knew them well enough and he lead them through the second mission with only minor injuries.

Janet though, she elected to be overwatch for the last mission and guide them over coms. The sound of 4 Mantis' going off at once made Ryan cringe knowing the holo Krogan was nothing more than a bloody hunk of holo meat. Mela's mouth dropped open as she watched the Alliance N operatives steam roll through a compound of Krogan. This was meant to be a heavy weapons exercise and 5 sniper/techs managed to not only take down the guards, but managed to beat the mission with no casualties.

Mela turned to Alex. "What in the name of Athame did you feed them Alex?" There was amazement in her voice and Alex was speechless.

"The hell. Where did that come from?" April was just as dumbfounded as Mela and like the Asari, she turned her Alex.

"Fuck me sideways," she finally said. "Team, gather up your stuff and wait for the car outside." With that done she turned to them and shook her head slowly. "I donno but I tell you, Blade's on her way to a bigger command. We just gotta shepherd them on this mission but I suggest that we put her in for a skip. Think she's ready for a boost like that April?"

Ryan pondered the screen a moment then Alex. "I'd have said a skip up to 6 but she still needs to… maybe to N4?"

It was obvious all of them were stunned still by the dance Moller lead the team in though Alex was beginning to grin a bit more. "Suddenly I feel like pear shape will be something that is not happening this mission."

Ryan paused a moment then gave a short laugh. "Commander, I'll have to agree with you there. Shame she's not yet at the point where she's running ops yet."

* * *

"LZ is in sight Captain," Moreau's voice came over the coms.

"Thanks. Set us down quick and quiet." She then turned to the rest with her hood in hand. "Ok. This is it. When we hit the ground go into a delta formation. We will head to the first check point. Techs, keep watch over the signals. 5 clicks east is the target. We should arrive about half a day before the meeting. We will set up with two overwatch, one from the east and one from the west. Blade east, H.E. west. Danza your with me, Zil and Gru, on Cazer's six."

Moreau set the shuttle down quick and quiet and all seven leapt out the open door. Once they were gone, he lifted back up and put the stealth back on and headed back to the ship. The group didn't look back as the shuttle took back off and instead turned to head into the rock formations ahead, melting into the shadows.

"Blade, drag. Zil you are on point. Let's go," Alex said as she donned her hood and the hud came up. As each team member's helmet was put on, her hud updated till all were green. She motioned to Zil and Nikolai started out. Alex checked to make sure her silencer was on and then she followed with the rest.

Thirty minutes later the coms clicked twice and Alex held her hand up. Everyone froze and she made her way to the Russian's position. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he motioned ahead and held one finger up. She lifted her rifle up and peered through the scope till she spotted what Zil had.

Ahead, sneaking through the boulders was a Turian. His dark armor hid him well in the shadows and she watched as he steadily got further through. "Blade, shot about 3 feet ahead of him into the dirt."

Janet lifted her rifle up and adjusted the range on her scope. She found the Turian and shifted the sight to his right, taking the silent shot and watching as a puff of dust lifted up. Alex shot a few seconds later and deliberately shot a few feet away from him to his right.

The Turian froze and then slowly turned, lifting up his weapon and peering through his scope. Alex lifted her hand up, while watching him watch her, and then shifted it lower then to the left. Narzun had told her that was a Turian hand sign that denoted falling back to the line. She just hoped this Turian wasn't one of the bad guys.

Garnrivk Hellios wove through the shadows as he started to approach the base. With the night fall on his side and his dark armor, he had an easy time of not being spotted, or so he thought. It never occurred to him someone could be behind him and when the first shot hit the ground ahead of him he paused briefly before taking a step only to have another shot go wide of him.

He froze at that, realizing someone was behind him. It was a message he couldn't ignore so he pulled his rifle out and turned lifting it up so he could peer through his scope. The sight he found was particular, a dark figure stood there watching through their scope and he saw the hand signal that sent a shock of cold through him. That did not look like any Turian and he guessed the figure was human. What was going on?

So he lowered his rifle down and collapsed it, placing it back in its position then carefully picking his way back to the other figure. It only took him a few seconds to realize that whoever it was out there could have just shot him instead of warning him so he decided to see what was going on. It didn't take long for him to reach the spot and then he realized there was more than one and they were all human.

The rest were scattered around, hiding in the shadows but pistols and shotguns were aimed in his direction. A gesture from the figure still standing had them all lower their weapons and then they came towards him. Humming softly he reached up and disengaged his helmet's seal, pulling it off. The figure before him was obviously a female from the way the armor was and she crouched down as she removed her hood. Garnrivk studied her a moment, taking in the golden hair and icy eyes before he did the same.

"While I am glad you didn't shoot me, what in the name of the ancestors is going on," he said softly, anger in his sub harmonics.

"I'd ask the same," she said to him and then glanced to the side at another female who moved over and removed her helmet.

He glanced between the two females a moment then tilted his head, cracking his neck. "Specter Garnrivk Hellios," he said shortly, mandibles twitching.

The two glanced at each other again then the first one rubbed her brow. "Of fucking course," she said harshly. "I guess it would be too much to ask the Council not fuck up a op out here." She sighed. "Commander Alex Stefanos. This is Commander April Ryan. We are out here to retrieve information from the pirates who are meeting in about 5 hours from now."

Garnrivk tightened his mandibles against his cheek and then hissed softly. "Shit Commanders," he said and looked between them. "I've been hunting this particular piece of trash and just 4 days ago I got info that he was here. Now something is not right."

He shifted to his heels and Alex furrowed her brows a moment before giving a sharp nod. "If I were to guess, sounds like someone fed you information in hoping you'd screw up this op with my group."

He nodded and relaxed. "Forewarned is forearmed. What exactly are you after out here? Couldn't hurt to help each other." He glanced around and then gave a short laugh. "Looks like you're watching over fledglings here."

Alex gave him a wry smile as April snickered. "They still have sharp claws. There's be a trend of messages going back and forth between the various groups of pirates. The Legion happened to cross over a supply depot about a year ago. Among the supplies were over thirty kay slaver collars. So something big is going on but we haven't been able to pinpoint where or when yet."

Garnrivk nodded and moved his mandibles wider as he thought about it. "The Legion?" He eyed her and then laughed. "You must know a pair of fledglings named with the family name Ventiso?"

Alex nodded. "Yea, Drakzo is one of my best operatives and his brother is a good leader. Why?"

Garnrivk grinned. "My nephews."

Alex's eyes widened a moment then she laughed. "So you are Riv. Narzun talks about you a lot."

He nodded then glanced around. "Well I have one target I need to take out but I am willing to go with you since we are heading the same way. More firepower means we won't be caught with our pants down."

April nodded. "Yup. Never good being surprised with your pants down. No one wants to see a full moon."

Alex elbowed April lightly with a smirk. "Appreciate it. Hopefully this will help us get a better picture of what's going on."

He nodded again. "What channel are you using?"

"Alpha-zero-two-beta-zero-omega," Alex answered and Garnrivk nodded.

He put his helmet back on and then dialed in to the coms channel. "Test. Over."

Alex nodded when she heard his voice over the channel and slipped her hood back on. "Rodger, you are five by five."

"Good, let's get this circus on the road. I got a Batarian to kill," he said and Alex grinned.

The rest stood up as Ryan put her helmet back on and they set off to the meeting point. Alex had Nikolai off to the side and Ahmed on the other side while Garnrivk took point. It didn't take but another hour and half for them to make it to the location and there they waited for the pirates to start gathering.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Things have been hectic for me the last few months and I apologize to anyone still waiting for this next chapter. Tell me what you think. I think I could have done better but I am in no shape at the moment to be anything but critical of my writing. I should be able to turn another chapter out later this week. Don't hold me to it, but this is another interesting point to Alex's life.


	6. Chapter 6

The base was situated in the side of the mountain. Alex peered through her scope to see how it was settled and furrowed her brow as she found vantages. "There's an outcropping over the entrance where heavy arms can set up to keep reinforcements out." She marked it on their huds and they all found the target easily.

"Looks like we are stealthing in. It's too open. Danza, find a perch that you can see around this area. Blade, Zil, on my six. Jag, you and Gru take the east and west. Danza's overwatch here. Follow her lead. If things go sideways, I want to know before it happens. Got it?" The rest nodded then she turned to Ryan. "You got the firepower just in case the shit splatters. I need you to make sure you are our backup on exiting. Riv, you are with us. Small group should be able to infiltrate the base and make it out with all targets acquired."

Garnrivk nodded as he settled his helmet back on and the seal hissed close. He double checked his loadout then settled on an old fashioned blade, shaped like a claw or in his case, like a talon. Alex grinned as she pulled out the blade Gavin's father had once owned and the Turian nodded. She attached it to her forearm in the maglock for ready use and then they slipped down the hill towards the base.

Eventually a double click from the coms made Alex aware the rest were set up in their positions. Menendez's voice came over quietly to inform them that everyone was in place and it was clear. Half way to the entrance they had to flatten down because a shuttle had arrived, landing near the entrance. A group off loaded.

"Count is 6 off the shuttle," came Menendez's voice softly over the coms. "They are entering the base. I can see 2 through the door and it looks like one of them is talking to someone else past them. Possible third party. Hold. Another shuttle is coming in."

Alex was about to have them move out when Menendez warned them. They all plastered themselves to the ground to wait. They could hear a shuttle powering up from where they were and Alex gave three clicks to the com.

"Shuttles are both disembarking and heading up. Shit, Cazer you got a fly over in 2 seconds." Menendez watched as the shuttle passed over Ryan's spot and then sighed in relief. "It's clear for now. Your approach is clean."

The four made it to the ramps before they had to hide once again as another shuttle offloaded some more mercs. From the sound of it, none of them, the mercs, were happy with the location but at the same time, it was better than being caught.

"Jager, there's a count of 4 shuttles together. Each dropped off 3. Leader and two guards?"

Alex pondered that a moment and nodded slightly. "Makes sense. We have at least 12 individuals within the base. Eagle eye, Overwatch."

Alex nudged Hellios and motioned to her two. She then tilted her head slightly. "Coast clear?"

Menendez was about to give it when another shuttle came into view flying low. It buzzed over Riker's position without him being seen and came in for a quick landing. A Batarian stepped out with a Turian and a Asari and Garnrivk tapped Alex's shoulder twice. She twitched a finger up and down and he settled.

"Batarian's the Specter target," she murmured over the channel.

The four froze as the last group entered the base. They waited for about two minutes and the shuttle's departure before they moved. Alex tapped their arms before she slipped out from under the ramp. Quickly they were at the base's entrance and using a scanner, she located the large group at a distance from the entrance.

Garnrivk moved over to Alex and held his arm up, the omni tool coming to life. "All these old mines are the same. Main entrance is a long tunnel to the tunneled out first room. Most of them have at least three rooms. Some have more. If you have a cloak, its best to use it when we get inside. Otherwise we are easy to pick off. It's a straight shot."

The holo from the omni tool showed them all the entrance and the tunnel and then a second door at the end of that and a opened 'room' with 3 other doors. Alex studied it a moment and nodded. She glanced at the rest and then quickly came up with a plan.

"Overwatch, heading in," Alex said softly and then nodded to Garnrivk. He pressed the door switch and the door hissed open and slide to the side. Alex swiveled her rifle through the opening and scoped down the hall. All she saw was the far door open and movement well past it. With a finger she motioned to the left and one after another the other 3 slipped past her and stuck to the left side so she had a clear shot down the right.

Menendez watched as they entered the base and she could see clear down the long hall from her spot. The woman relaxed and gave two clicks so the others knew that they were in. She tilted her rifle up to see the pilots standing around the parked shuttles apparently talking and in one case, smoking something. Then she angled back to the doorway and waited.

The four quietly made it to the second doorway and Alex lowered her rifle, making her way quickly to them. Once there she motioned to the right and left, pointing at Garnrivk to come with her. The others nodded and made their way towards the far door while Alex and Riv headed to the door against the far wall. There were crates and boxes scattered around the first room and then snuck through the obstacles to that door which was open.

Alex peered around the edge to see the group milling around. From the way things were going, the mercs would be here a while. Two were arguing while the rest looked on and the Batarian had an amused look on his face. At least till he spoke.

"Enough, Human. This gets us nowhere. This is the offer. You can join or you can envy later on. He will not care," the Batarian growled out.

"Really? What kind of sop-wit do you think we are? This dick," the merc pointed to the one he was arguing with. "This moron only got the position because a better man fell to that Demon bitch. He's useless and a coward. I tell ya, he'll roll over on us." He spit at the other man before backing away in disgust.

The Batarian peered at the one talking then to the other. "Till he messes up," was the only thing he said but the way he said it made the other shrink back a bit.

One of the others chuckled darkly and then shifted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well we are all here now. Why not talk? Make an offer I like and you will get my group with you."

Alex and Riv glanced at each other briefly before Alex motioned to back out. She found a hiding spot between two huge crates and she and Riv crouched down there. She clicked four times on the com as a signal to the rest and waited a minute.

"Change of plans. Looks like a job prospect. Overwatch, take out the shuttle pilots. Blade, Zil. Eliminate any live fish. The rest, back up Danza. Do it thirty seconds after a S.O.S.," she said then switched to a private channel with Garnrivk. "It's your show here. I'll follow your lead back into the room. Sooner they are dead the sooner we can figure out what the hell is going on."

Garnrivk nodded and turned his head slightly back towards the other room then turned back to her. "Priority is the Batarian. Do you have any cryo-nades?"

Alex nodded as she pulled one of the grenades from her pouch and spun a dial that turned a pale blue. "Yea, three in one deal these are."

"Good. I'll toss a flash bang in then you toss that right after. That should get them all good and disorientated. Then we go in and drop them. You go left, I'll go right." He pulled out a Carnifex as Alex pulled her Punisher out. "Let's get to the door way then on three."

Both re-approached the room and could hear the mercs talking. Alex held her hand up; three fingers lifted up and then slowly curled them into her palm one at a time. On the drop of the last finger she sent out the SOS click and watched as Riv flung the flash bang in. She waited till it went off then primed her grenade and tossed it into the room at the concentration of bodies.

Riv darted through the door, Carnifex leading and then Alex did the same. He took down three mercs reeling from the flash and whump of the flash bang and Alex homed in on a merc froze up. One cannon shot later his head was shattered and she switched to her next target, shooting him in the chest. Half a minute later both stood among the carnage they had created.

At Garnrivk's feet was the Batarian, a perfect headshot between his eyes. Alex quickly counted the bodies and then cursed. "One's gone."

That got the Turian's attention and he rolled each of the bodies over till a grunt was all Alex heard. "Remember the two fighting when we got here? The coward isn't here," he said with a sub-hum of disgust that Alex caught.

She snorted in amusement. "Well if it had to be one, it would be him." Then she knelt down and scanned the omni-tool of the merc before her, just pulling all data into the HDD. It took a bit to get all the data from the merc's tools and then she approached the Batarian. After three minutes she snarled and grabbed the omni-tool. "His has better encryption. I'll get Blade to look at it later. Anything else you need here?"

Garnrivk watched as the human woman worked, efficient and with little extra movement. He could see the reason his nephews followed her. She seamlessly integrated him into the op and had no issues with an alien. She was definitely one to watch out for and perhaps make an offer to join the Spectres when the stigmata of Humans passed. Not that he figured she would care about that if given the duty. Later on he would reaffirm his choice once he found out about her background through the dark channels.

"Man down! Cazer's down!" A frantic voice came over the coms and Alex's head jerked up.

"Go," Garnrivk said. "I'll find the other two and help them clean up."

Alex said no more as she sprinted out of the room, through the maze they had passed through and then up the long tunnel to the exit. She growled as the door slowly opened and as soon as there was a big enough hole, she squeezed through. "Sit-Rep!"

"Cazer's about three hundred yards north of your location. Gru and Jaguar are enroute," Danza said over the coms. "One of the mercs escaped. I had no shot on him."

"We'll talk about this later Danza," Alex said and then moved, heading in the direction she last knew April to be.

It took her a couple of minutes before she found the woman face down in the grotto designated. There was a puddle of blood seeping out into the soil and Alex spread medi-gel over the hole in April's armor at the waist. She couldn't be sure just how bad it was so she rolled the marine over and then spread more medi-gel on the exit hole.

"I need a medivac at my location now," she said, voice calm and cold.

"Enroute to your location Commander. Thirty seconds," the pilot's voice came over the com. "I took the initiative to let Doc know."

Alex relaxed, knowing that April would be in good hands once they got her back to the Vengeance. "This is Commander Stefanos to the Vengeance. Send another shuttle down to pick up the rest."

"Read you Commander. Another shuttle is being routed to your location. Ninety seconds."

"Team, finish up and then head to the LZ for extraction. Specter Hellios you are invited to join us on the Vengeance for the return trip home. We have room for your transportation."

"I read you Commander," Garnrivk said and then waited for Blade and Zil to finish recovering the data off the dead merc's omni-tools. "There's a few missing," he commented to the two and the woman called Blade turned her head in his direction.

"Yes sir, got blindsided by one breaching the room. He took off with another," she said without guilt or remorse.

"Why is that?" Garnrivk was curious now and peered in Blade's direction.

"Because, sir, my squadmate needed me to watch his six," she responded with coldly.

Garnrivk nodded and smiled though she couldn't see it. "Good answer solider. The squad counts." He could accept that she was watching the other human's back instead of worrying about what the merc could do. None of the mercs were more than cowards anyways. First chance they were given, they ran instead of fought. That disgusted him a lot.

"We are done here sir," Blade said as she straightened up. Zil nodded and stood at her side.

"Let's get you two back to the LZ then. I suppose I have an appointment with your Commander," he said dryly and that got a laugh from the male.

* * *

Garnrivk landed his long range scout in the shuttle bay next to two well-maintained shuttles. One merc nodded and the moved over and waited for him to disembark so he opened the hatch and waited till it was clear before slipping out. With his back turned he didn't see who was waiting for him as he leaned over to grab his bag. His arm was grabbed and he spun, curling his fist up at the last moment realizing it was Narzun there giving him a grin.

"Uncle," the Turian said and tapped him on the shoulder. "You can leave your stuff in there. No one will look through it."

Garnrivk chuckled softly and then leaned over to grab his bag, tossing it in a smooth motion to his nephew. "Your commander will need to see some of the information I have Narz."

Narzun nodded. "That is why I am here. Follow me then. Alex's waiting in the captain's office for you."

Garnrivk followed his nephew through the bay to a set of stairs that lead up to the next level. Then they turned towards the right and headed down a narrow hallway to a door which opened silently when Narz stepped up to it. He stepped back and waved his uncle through before following him in.

The office was Spartan and rather pleasing to Garnrivk's eyes. It had no decoration and a simple desk with a chair behind it. To either side of the room was two couches where the rest of the team was already sitting, waiting on the Commander. One of the women was bent over a omni-tool with another man and they were quietly talking about encryption.

The Turian glanced around the room then turned to his nephew. "What about the injured marine? Will they be ok?"

Narzun was about to respond when a soft clearing of the throat made them turn towards the door where Alex stood, still in her armor minus the hood. "Commander Ryan will be fine. She took a round to the side. Doc's got her already healed up but she's resting."

Garnrivk nodded. "Good. It was a fine op and there is no reason to look down on what happened as long as you got what you came for. I know I did."

"Specter Hellios, this is just a training mission for a bunch of N5s. It was a soft one and things went ass up on us," Alex said and her icy gaze ran over the room where every marine froze up with eyes widen. She paused a moment before a slow smile appeared. "And the only casualty was a Commander not expecting anything harder than a sneeze."

"Riv. call me Riv, Commander," Garnrivk said softly and then snorted in amusement after Alex pulled one over the marine's eyes. "Anything can happen and usual does if you are not prepared for it."

Alex smirked. "Yes, we call that Murphy's Law. Commander Ryan got a hard bite on the ass from it. It's not likely to be forgotten soon. And please, call me Alex. I am only Commander to this bunch," she said and motioned to the marines.

"Yea, yea Commander Ice," the woman who had been talking to the man about encryption said. That got a laugh from the rest.

"Watch it Moller, I'll sic your mother on you," Alex teased back and got a tongue sticking out in return. Then she returned her attention to Riv. "So I know you had the Batarian as a target but what gives?" She pointed to one of the couches nearest to the desk and walked over to sit.

Riv followed her and settled at ease on the seat. "Hmm, we've been finding troubling information from the Terminus, mainly Batarian grumblings but there are a few odd messages going out. One of the other Specter's has data on credit transfers going in and out of the Terminus. As far as we can tell, all of it was funneled through the Batarian's accounts. We are pretty sure it comes from higher up in the Hegemony but have no proof."

Alex listened, a chill going down her back for no reason but that she had a really bad feeling. "The Legion took out a base a while back. We took everything stored there and came up with some serious things. Way too many slave collars to account for common slavery. And I mean over thirty kay too many."

Riv nodded and paused a moment. Something wasn't right but he didn't have enough data to make the connections. "What does this sound like to you?"

Alex frowned. "It sounds like the Hegemony is gearing up for something big."

Riv nodded slowly. "While slave collars are a common thing you will find on Batarian ruled worlds, it's not something they tend to collect in huge amounts like that. When I make my report to the Council, will it be ok to get this data from you to back up my concerns?"

Alex nodded and Narzun tilted his head as he spoke. "I'll have the data ready for you when we land back on Hyetiana. Shouldn't be but a few hours."

"Make it an hour and fifteen minutes," a voice came over the coms.

"Gotcha Gus," Narzun said. "Our pilot," he explained to his puzzled uncle who then nodded.

Alex leaned back and glanced over at Janet. "Did you and Nikolai break that encryption yet?"

Janet looked up and smirked. "About the time Gus chimed in, Commander."

"Ok give it to us," Alex said and relaxed.

Janet frowned a bit as she started to sift through the data. "Transactions to and from just like the Specter said. Positive proof of the credits funneling into various merc groups." She paused but didn't know enough about that to make any heads or tails of it.

Narzun moved over and sat down next to her, leaning over to peer at the data displayed. "Huh. All the groups that had credits transferred are from the ones you could barely call more than pirates and thieves. All of them are out in the Terminus too. The Crawlers too. Looks like Eclipse and Blue Suns. That surprises me though."

Riv grunted. "That's because there was a takeover about a year ago or more. One of the leaders executed the other in a coup. Poor bastard. I heard he survived somehow being shot in the head."

Alex's gaze darted to Narzun's a moment and he shifted slightly, giving her a slight nod. She then arched a brow up at Janet.

Janet took the hint and began to speak again. "There are some messages but no sender, just a receiver which was this Batarian. And he's been corresponding with someone called Elha… sounds almost Elcor?"

Narzun chuckled. "It's more like El Ha," he said to Janet. "We still do not have a ID on who that is. We know it's a merc but we don't know his or her race or reason."

Riv's head lifted up. "El Ha…" It sounded familiar and he punched in a search on his omni-tool. "Ah, yes. Specter Teramo came across a reference to an El Ha about three years ago. Unfortunately Teramo was killed last year during a raid on a ship she was on. It's a shame really. She was one of the best, even better than Arterius is. And doesn't take as many short cuts as he does. I am all for expediency but not at the cost of innocent lives when a bit more thought can safely see you finding a way around."

To Alex, it was obvious that Riv disliked, on the verge of almost hating, this Arterius. She thought about what she knew and what Riv had told her then sighed. "There is still not enough of the puzzle to see what the picture is."

Janet furrowed her brows as she continued to dig through the data and then looked at her own tool. With a motion she tossed the data she had on her tool to the screen then with a finger gesture, she tossed the other set of data next to it. "Ma'am?"

Alex and Riv glanced up to the screen as Janet rose up and walked over. "Look, this transfer went out at this time. It was labeled collars. Want to bet this is the credits that went to that shipment of collars you confiscated?" Janet arched her brow up but continued after. "All these credit transfers went around the Terminus. I think there's a base out there you haven't seen yet that has a heck of a lot more stock of collars. After the raid there's a upswing in credits going out and at least three transactions after are labeled the same way. If the first transaction of three hundred and forty thousand credits was for that first batch…," she paused to add up the totals of the other transactions, "Then there are about eight hundred and ninety thousand credits worth of collars out there somewhere. That is close to seventy kay collars I bet. If I was a betting woman, it sounds like they are going for a huge score and using the pirates for it."

Alex stood up suddenly and keyed in something on her tool before tossing it at the screen to overlay what Janet put up. "Fuck me. Right here. We have no proof but I won't even bet that the Hegemony is behind this. '…get them to back you'? If that isn't proof then I don't know what is."

Riv darted his eyes from Alex to the message then to Janet. "I think I am going to do some digging of my own on this and see what I can find. Will it be ok to send any data to Narzun?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah that's fine. I need to find a data specialist for the company. Someone that can link things better than I can. If I could find a ex-Intelligence officer I'd be happy."

Riv smirked. "Funny you should ask. I know a Salarian who lives for stuff like that. He's ex-STG Major. Basically they canned him for finding data that put one of the Dalatress' at a disadvantage. If you want, I'll send him your way. Cari will appreciate having something to do besides what I send him occasionally."

Alex blinked slow then nodded. "Narzun will be staying so he can get the Salarian set up if he decides to join the Legion. If he does, set him up with a top tier sergeant's pay."

"Can do, Captain," Narzun said with a smirk.

"Well this will have the SI in a tizzy with what data we've collected. A copy will be waiting for you when we get boots down on Hyetiana, Riv." Alex then walked over to the bar and took two glasses, pouring an amber liquid into one and a slightly greenish liquid into the other.

She offered the greenish liquid to Riv. "It's Turian Whiskey. Narzun likes it. I suspect he got his taste for it from a certain uncle of his," she teased.

Riv laughed and took the glass, taking a sip and nodding. "Yup. Unthern's Quad Distilled Whiskey."

* * *

Sorry about the wait. Classes had me really busy and really stressed. I am not quite back to where I was before so if this seems dull and boring... I'll try harder to make sure its not. Thank you for being patient with me. Gods know i'm waiting on quite a few of my favorite stories to be updated. Thanks again for reading and give me some love if you liked this. ~Tergen


	7. Chapter 7

Tempus Fugit ch 6

" _Currently the Batarian Embassy has closed its doors. This is in protest over the expansion of Humanity into the Skyllian Verge. The Skyllian Verge borders not only the Systems Alliance but also the Hegemony, bring into direct conflict both races. It remains to be seen what will happen in the future between them._

 _In further news Pope Clement XVI has died due to age and heart failure. Pope Leo XIV has been elected to take up his predecessor's position. We wish him luck in any future endeavors._

 _Officially, the newest biotic implants, named L3, have proven to be less problematic than the L2's. In a statement by Conatix officials, it's said that 'The new L3's have improved upon the instabilities of the older L2's. What this means for the future of human biotics is no longer will they suffer mental disabilities like insanity and pain. While the L3's are less powerful, they also are much more stable."_

Alex grunted and took a sip of her coffee after rising from the table. The group had arrived back in Rio and she was sitting in her housing while watching the news. Gavin was out playing with some friends so she had a quiet morning. At least till a knock on her door had her grumbling about not having time to herself.

When she opened the door with a frown she found Coats there and sighed, jerking her head for him to enter and the closing the door firmly behind him. Without another word she went back to the kitchen and when he entered, she tossed him a mug which he caught with a chuckle.

"Not a morning person, are you?" He poured himself a mug from the coffee maker and then sat down across from her at the table.

"No, more like enjoying the peace and quiet. Gavin is playing with some friends. It's not often I have the house to myself." She took another sip and sighed, eyeing him. "What do you want?"

Coats held up his hand in protest before shrugging. "Ryan's on the way to recovery but she'll be out for another two weeks. Your group already has another assignment on the table. The brass decided that you should be able to handle this on your own. Unfortunately the timing couldn't be shittier. This will take you into the New Year at least."

Alex sighed and leaned back. "Ok, what is it?"

Coats frowned and looked down at his mug. "It's… sensitive. You heard about the Pope's death right?"

Alex nodded. "Yea, the news couldn't help itself with mentioning that."

Coats sighed. "His death was not… natural. It all points to a black ops group. One you are familiar with."

Alex straightened up, her fingers tightening on the mug's grip. "Are you fucking serious?"

Coats nodded and then pulled out a folder from his jacket's inner pocket. It was folded over and he unfolded it before passing it over to her. "Read it."

Alex opened the folder and picked up the two pieces of paper. Her eyes followed the words and then she carefully put the paper back and stood up. She brought the folder over to the sink and then lit it on fire with her omni-tool. "Fuck me. I thought I was done with them and they stopped trying to kill me." She then spun around, her jaw tensed.

Coats took another sip of his coffee as he watched her burn the documents. "You are the only one with the most experience with them. And they figured a friend would less likely to be kicked than another officer giving you the orders. I am sorry Alex. I wish this had better timing."

Alex glared at him a moment then pursed her lips. "Yea, that fucks up my leave for Christmas. Gavin was looking forwards to Athens. Well I guess he will still be there even if I am not." She frowned again, knowing her son was going to be quite unhappy with the situation.

Coats watched as Alex slumped down in her seat. "It will be a quick thing. There are some people that had a hand in it that need to be taken down. All that will be passed along later on tomorrow after everyone comes off of weekend passes."

"Basically assassinations right?" Alex glanced at him and then back down to her mug.

"Yup. Cap and run. They'll know we hit 'em but only 3 people locally know about this. Fredrick, me and now you." He drained his cup with a sigh because still Alex got the real stuff where he mostly made do with the synth coffee.

"Yea but the brass who ordered this…?" Alex was concerned about leaks and this had the potential to be one.

"Hmm, orders came from SI. There's no doubt /they/ have eyes in SI. Plan for it to be leaked." Coats didn't like it and the frown on his face told Alex that.

A week later Alex and the rest of the squad were shuttled to the SSV Einstein where they were berthed with the crew. While enroute to the Gorgon system, the squad was free to roam the ship. Alex saw little reason to keep them all locked up and they needed to relax before the wetwork started.

She sat down in the lounge and stared out at the thick transparent metal 'window'. While in FTL, the only thing she could really see was the streaks of light that were the stars. She was hunched down so when the door opened quietly into the lounge, those that entered didn't see her.

"Mom. Come on," a younger male voice said, the sound of scraping telling Alex whoever it was had turned around.

"Jason. Neither your father or I want to see you hurt or killed and this is what will happen if you enlist." The woman sighed. "Look at what happened to your father," she said softer.

"That is why I want to enlist. You know I look up to David and him. I can't think of any greater reason to join than to follow in Dad's footsteps and in David's." The youngster's voice had a quality that made Alex smirk. That boy could charm the birds from trees.

The sounds of steps coming closer made Alex closer her eyes and appear as if she was sleeping. It wasn't till those steps came around the lounge couch that they stopped with a soft gasp. "Now see? You just disturbed a soldier's rest."

Alex opened her eyes up and saw a blond woman, her hair cut short with pips on her collar that told her that this woman was the XO of the ship. She smiled slightly then peered over at the younger man who was a spitting image of his mother. Except for the eyes, those where the calm blue-green of the sea and she stared a moment before starting and shifting to sit up.

"Not really. I was just relaxing ma'am." It paid to be nice to the XO even if you ranked with them.

"Commander Stefanos right?" She said and Alex nodded. "I am Hannah Shepard and this is my son Jason."

"And XO of this fine ship my squad is berthed on." She nodded to Hannah then turned her attention to Jason. "I think I met your husband years ago…," she started, furrowing her brows. "I assume your son got his eye color from him at least."

Hannah blinked slightly. "Jack?" She did some calculations a moment and then tilted her head slightly. "Can we sit?"

Alex shrugged. "It's a free ship and seating," she teased with a wry grin.

They both sat down and Jason seemed eager to hear more as Alex shifted to sit less hunched over. For a moment the elder Shepard studied Alex then she relaxed. Jason took a seat across from them, leaning forwards to hear more what Alex might say.

"Yea, you can guess where from what I see," she said to Hannah who just nodded.

"Yes, that had to be right before he was killed," Hannah reluctantly said.

"Actually… I was there when he died," she corrected the woman, some of the memory coming back to her, prompted by the blue-green eyes of the woman's son.

"You were?" Hannah was surprised at this and turned her full attention to the woman. She noticed the subtle N7 designation on the woman's BDUs.

Alex nodded, her brows furrowing in thought. "Yes. If it wasn't for him I am not sure the rest of us would have gotten out. It's still classified though." She lifted her gaze to Hannah then to Jason. "He's one of the few soldiers I've known who I can say I respect his choices."

"What do you mean by that?" Jason cut in, curious and somewhat proud at what Alex said.

Alex turned her attention to Jason. "He knew the cost of staying behind to defend our escape from the facility. He knew he was going to die and still made the decision that he would defend us to the end. We had a group of scientist to get out of there and none of them were unhurt. If he had gone with us, we would have not made it out before the explosion happened. Harp and I, with the scientist, barely made it out of the radius of the explosion."

Hannah frowned and then looked down. She wanted to say something but when she opened her mouth Alex spoke up again.

"An Alliance solider sacrificed his life for a merc, a pfc and five civvies." She put her elbows on her knees and then pressed her palms together, nose resting on her fingers. "He didn't have to but he knew that the scientists wouldn't have made it out." She glanced between them both. "Be proud of the husband and father who gave all to help the innocent. He's a better person than I ever will be."

Hannah heard the unspoken comments and she shifted her gaze to the side before sighing. "Jason, I won't fight you but please be sure this is what you want. The Einstein will be back to Earth by April so if you want I will take you to the recruitment station."

Jason nodded and while he was eager he also understood what the solider was saying. His eyes caught the sigil of the elite N7 and his face lit up. "I want to be what you and David are some day."

Hannah winced and eyed her son. "I am afraid you will do your father proud which is something no mother wants to hear or see."

Alex snorted softly. "I have a son who's wanted to follow in my steps. I understand too well what you are feeling Hannah. Please, call me Alex. If you need some support, you won't find any better than me."

Hannah laughed softly. "Son's tend to want to do what they find their heroes doing."

Alex snorted in amusement as she winked at Jason. "That has been true for centuries with my people. We Greeks are a proud people with many heroes and villains, all who do marvelous things. Gavin will be enlisting in two months when he turns eighteen. While I worry, I also know he had a Krogan as a BattleMaster so I feel sorry for anyone that gets in his way."

Hannah lifted a brow at that and Jason gave a keen look to Alex. He shifted a little forward in his seat. "Just how did that happen ma'am?"

Alex grinned. "I also happen to lead the Legion."

Jason's jaw dropped and Hannah suddenly started laughing. "I was warned about a certain N7 who's caused quite a stir in the brass."

Alex nodded to Hannah. "Helps when your father basically leads the Grecian Coalition as its main diplomat and leader."

"Your Akakios' daughter? Wait, I should have known with your last name. I've met the man. He's as much a trickster as he is serious. He played a joke on the Captain once. Hank was quite upset till he learned who he was." Hannah shook her head slowly. "Well I can say that this trip will not be boring."

"Wait, you lead the Legion?" Jason would have said more but then he winced and gave a wary look to his mother. "If she didn't let me enlist, that was my second choice," he admitted to them.

Alex snorted softly then turned her attention to the elder Shepard who wore a dumbfounded look on her face. "That's it. You, mister, are going to be too busy to worry about enlisting till April," she threatened.

Jason gave an easy grin to his mom. "Did you expect any less from me, mom?"

Hannah shook her head. "Sadly, no. You have too much of your father in you and Anderson's influence hasn't helped that one bit."

"Besides mom, you know that the Alliance will practically shove me into enlisting, being biotic and all." Jason shrugged slightly and Hannah sighed in resignation.

"I know. That's what I fear will happen if I don't let you do this yourself son." Hannah regretted the situation that made her son what he was. "Thankfully those L2s are no longer in use."

Alex gave a interested look to Jason and then pondered something. "If you want, I can get one of my guys… well what I mean is some preliminary training to him. A teacher. She needs more exposure to humans and some time in a military setting before she gets promoted. This helps me as much as Jason."

Hannah pondered that a moment as Jason bounced in his seat and Alex sweetened the deal. "For free. She needs to learn as much as he does and only an Asari can teach to the level that will make you happy."

After that Hannah couldn't disagree with that. "Well if it gets him a leg up…," she said slowly.

"Mom!" Jason protested her reluctance.

"Shush you. I didn't say no." She then turned back to Alex. "Ok. How soon can this happen? And will they have the clearance to be on the Einstien?"

Alex nodded. "Selah's sister is one of the lead Matriarchs on Hyetiana. She's got the clearance from ops we've done in the past. And she's really good at teaching the basics, if I can say so. And I can get her out here in three days if you want…?"

Hannah nodded. "I'll have to ask the Captain to make sure it's good with him. The fact she's a merc means she won't be useless on a military ship."

"Yes!" Jason leapt to his feet and rushed out of the lounge.

Alex chuckled softly after him. "She'll make sure he stays busy till you arrive back on Earth."

"You have taken a great burden off my shoulders. Though I wished he would go into something safer than the military." Hannah sighed again and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Relax. Even a baby bird has to leave the nest someday. I can't see him not doing you proud. Gods know my son will do his best to turn me grey before my time." Alex shared a knowing look with the XO.

Both their omni-tools beeped at that point and then lifted them up to see the message. "Of for the love of-," Alex bit off and got up.

"Well I guess no rest for the wicked. Let's see if we can't instill some fear in some soldiers…?" Hannah suggested with a down right evil look on her face.

Alex laughed. "My guys will know it's coming, your guys won't," she said with a smirk.

Both rose to their feet. The message asked them both to report to the mess because of an altercation between the Einstein crew and her squad. They made their way there and then dressed down all parties involved. What surprised Alex was Janet's involvement in the brawl.

A week later Selah was on her way to meet up with the Einstein after their dropped off the squad. With the mission foremost in her mind, Alex quite forgot the meeting she had with the two Shepards. She had all she could do to keep her team alive and even then, they had to drag the lifeless body of Riker back with them.

This wasn't the first time Alex had lost part of her command and it wouldn't be the last time but she was furious that Riker had sacrificed himself the way he did. This was the last straw that made her entirely forget that she ever met Jason Shepard. Instead she had to write a report on the op and the death of her squad mate and then write a condolence letter to Riker's family.

They gave the group a month off after that and it was well to the end of February before another op came up for the specialist. By then Johnson was back, his wife had their baby and he was the proud papa of a little girl. The first time Alex ran Johnson through the Gauntlet, he acquired his call sign 'Bull' for the way he became a one man wrecking crew on a training mission Alex set up.

The man calmly snipped his way through an entire contingent of Batarians where it called for getting in and out. It was like he had painted a perfect bull's-eye on every holographic representation of the Batarian group. Alex realized the pfc felt very strongly about the Batarian race. Strong as in fiery rage. It was only after voicing her concern to Coats that he let her know that Johnson's family had been on Mindoir when the Batarian's had attacked it.

A few weeks later she brought Gavin to the Alliance recruitment center in Rio. There she sat with the officer in charge and they talked while Gavin was run through the rigmarole of tests the docs did on each new recruit. It didn't surprise her that her son passed with flying colors.

The commander was quite pleased with the results the docs gave him on Gavin and he teased Alex that she had trained him well. Alex just shrugged with a faint smile on her face. So two days later she dropped him off and watched as he departed with forty other teens to head to boot camp.

By midway through 2172 Alex watched as her squad graduated up the N ranks and now were officially N5s. This is where she left them. Now they would join their own squads and make their way up to the last designation if they could make it. She had a new group of N1s to work on and this group was just as bad as the first group she had met.

"I am Captain Coats and this is Commander Stefanos. Each of you has shown interest and skill in infiltration and sniping. Each of you has been recommended by your commanders for this. We will strip you down here at ICT and rebuild you into superb soldiers. You are going back into boot camp boys and girls. Enjoy your stay," he said with a smirk.

Alex then stepped up as Coats stepped back. She peered at the group of ten before her, eyes narrowed. Everyone who looked into her eyes saw an icy cold that made some of them shiver. "As Captain Coats said, I am Commander Stefanos. I am your goddess during your time here. You will worship me as the one and only and you will listen or my Wraith will come down on you. Do you got that?" Her voice had a sharp edge.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" The group said in unison.

Alex relaxed slight after that. "You are here to learn how to be better sneaky bastards and hawk eyes. I expect nothing less. You will excel at hiding and you will be damn good at hitting targets dead center. The rest of the day is yours to settle in but come tomorrow, your asses are mine to run ragged. And they will be run ragged at oh five hundred hours. You better get rack time or you will be dragging your ass around the tarmac. Dismissed!"

She watched as the group filed out quickly and then totally relaxed, leaning back against the desk as she turned to Coats. "I think I will become sick of knocking heads together. Some of them are not going to have what it takes to get passed the first week. Who the fuck lets them get soft like that?"

Coats shrugged with a smirk. "Themselves. And some of them are going to find out otherwise. So run them till their asses bleed. That might get a few of them to reconsider letting themselves go. Did you notice that one guy?"

"The shifty one?" Alex nodded. "A Mr. Hannity if I recall. Why?"

Coats smirked. "He looks like he knows how to stealth around. His record shows he's done B&E before. Only reason he's in the military is either here or prison."

Alex nodded, frowning. "Well that means I have to hammer the edges off him. Great," she said with a sigh. "Another hard head like Jester."

Coats gave her a sympathetic look. "Yup. I swear they give you the hard cases but your results so far have been very good."

Alex straightened up and shrugged. "After this they are giving me a break. My two years are coming up at the end of this class. At least till they need me again. Gavin…," she sighed. "He's got all intention of becoming an N candidate. I won't stop him because he's doing this as much because of me as because of his wretched father."

Coats smiled. "I look forwards to seeing him here in the future then."

Alex snorted. "You say that now but he's as bad as Dad is and probably worse than Jester ever was."

Coats gave her a mock look of horror. "What have you unleashed on us?"

Alex laughed. "Only what you deserve," she teased and then nudged Coats. "NCO club?"

He nodded and they left. Both had an early morning but for different reasons. Alex would kick her group out of bed and he would have reports to read over and write. Still they were friends and spent as much time as they could when they could. Whether Alex knew it or not, Coats admired and liked her but knew that regs said they couldn't go further than friends and he wasn't one to break regs.

* * *

So some familiarity here. Not too much but I hope it was realistic enough. And it gives a little more background into my ME universe. Sorry i've been lagging on posting so much. Sometimes the class runs me and sometimes I run the class. That and having to give more attention to things hasn't helped but after going over this chapter a few times, I feel it meets better standards than the last one. As always, if you liked this or had a comment, leave them for me. If you like this, leave me loves. :)


	8. Chapter 8

So I decided to focus on Gavin for a little while to mix it up. Might as well take him through the hell called basic. I am pretty sure I glossed over the real hell that bootcamp is. Oh. For all you who might read this, Merry Christmas and all that jazz. I might have another chapter up later today since i've got all this free time till Jan 2nd. And as always, I am only playing around in the rich ME universe and thankful Bioware allows it.

* * *

Gavin wiped his brow and stood there hunched over with his hands on his thighs. The instructors ran her platoon of 65 in full gear for ten miles and he was about the only one of the 30 standing. The instructor on the other hand, she looked fresh still. His instructor looked like they had done nothing but take a walk from the barracks to the mess. He was just glad he came in basic in better condition than the rest.

Sargent Tenner noted how of her entire group the Stefanos boy was the only one who still stood. Granted he was hunched over trying to catch his breath. That made her smirk as she stood there and crossed her arms. Time to get them to their feet and put them through more.

"Do you think this is a party you bunch of half-witted, piss-poor excuses for soldiers?!" Her voice carried over the group, harsh and as grating as sand against one's face. Her hand swepted towards Gavin. "See this? Out of the bunch of you pansy asses, he's the only still on his FEET!" Her last few words were a command and with groans the entire group slowly got up.

Gavin glanced over at the Sargent a moment, wincing slightly at being made an example but he took it as he straightened up, still breathing heavily.

Tenner stalked towards them. Her glare could have frozen fire into ice and when it was turned on him, he saw something besides anger in them. That something made him relax into parade rest without her asking. She mentally nodded to the young man's stance. "See this. He knew what he was getting into here and prepared accordingly. He knew he would still need more conditioning to be the perfect marine."

She spun on Gavin. "Stefanos, they are yours. Come PT, you take them out and get their asses in shape." Now she was going to see if his aptitude scores really did say he had potential to lead.

Gavin paled at that and glanced back at the rest of his platoon before sighing and turning to the Sargent. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" He stiffened to attention and only relaxed when she nodded.

"Good. Now take these sorry excuses back to the dorm and get them washed up and back in line for mess. Dismissed!" She spun and walked away, her back showing anger and if she had been a cat her tail would have lashed wildly.

Gavin sighed and lowered his head before turning on the squad. "Your heard her, get your asses into formation!" He waited till they had. "Forwards 'harch!"

He marched them back to the door and then dismissed them, going to his lockers. The lead had been given to him and now he had to move to the first position. While the rest took showers, he cleaned out his locker and put everything in the first position lockers. Only then did he grab his toiletries and head to the shower.

"So... Gavin," Flores spoke up from her corner as she ran the soap over her body.

Gavin lifted his head up as he turned on the spigot. The water sputtered to life and he ducked his head under a moment before answering. "Yea?"

"What'cha gonna do with us huh?" That was Decker.

Mentally he sighed as he rubbed soap over his cropped head then cleaned it off. "As the DI says, get you guys at least up to my fitness."

Flores knew that was going to be a bitch and a half. Decker was all gung-ho and didn't like to listen to anyone. There were a few that brownnosed up to him that she took a disliking to. She washed the soap off and turned the spigot off then wrapped the towel around her dripping body.

Gavin didn't answer at first as he cleaned the sweat from his body. "You guys have no idea what Kraz put me through to get to this point and we only have 13 weeks total to get you guys to that point." That made everyone in the room look over at him.

"Meaning?" Hendrick rubbed the towel over his chest to dry off instead of leaving the room. He was curious to know what Gavin was talking about.

"Meaning if you guys want to be even close to my condition, any time we are not training we will have to do PT. I've been running and doing stuff like this since I was old enough to carry a rifle. You guys, I've … my mom runs a merc group. I learned from them."

He lowered his head and washed off then turned the spigot off. The towel was firmly wrapped around his waist before he turned around to them, meeting each and every one of their eyes. "And honestly you will have to push yourself or wash out. I can show you but you gotta do it for yourself."

A few nodded as they started to leave the room. It made sense though Decker rebelled around the thought of pushing himself to do anything. The first three days were an eye opener to the young man and his time with the gangs showed him that he was nothing here.

Still Gavin gave him something to mull over and he turned, strutting out of the showers then got dress. No merc brat was going to surpass him. He smirked and a few saw that on his face, backing off. It wasn't a nice look and meant trouble. Flores saw it and furrowed her brows as she got her BDU's on and the grabbed her cover from her locker.

Gavin saw just how nervous some of the platoon was and a furtive glance over at Decker told him he was going to have a hard fight. Thank the goddess that Kraz and the rest of the Legion had prepared him for more than fighting. Grabbing his cover he nodded to Flores as she picked up the eagle and the guide.

She lowered it down to go through the door and then marched down the stairs, finding her spot as the Guide-ON and screwing the eagle on top of the staff. She brought it to rest above her and waited. The rest quickly formed up and then the DI came out of the mess and looked around. "Take them in Recruit Stefanos."

He called each of the four rows, waiting till the last of them passed him before the next lined up. As Guide-On, Flores went second to last and then he lined up behind her. She unscrewed the eagle and carefully set it in her pocket before leaning the staff in the spot all the rest were. Someone had left their eagle on one of the staffs and that made her smirk. They were going to get chewed out.

That thought proved true when a sister platoon DI stalked in and headed over towards the far section. His voice carried over as everyone stared at their own trays so they didn't draw attention to themselves. He ripped the young man up one side and down the other for leaving the eagle. Flores felt bad about that but it was his own fault. She finished the first of three glasses of water then twitched at the glop before her and spooned it into her mouth. For such unappealing looking crap, it actually tasted better.

During the next few weeks the platoon learned some hand to hand and tactics. Once again Gavin unintentionally shinned due to his prior training. Against the DI he had to defend himself for her rubber knife attack. She stabbed at him in an overhand manner and without thinking he grabbed her wrist, twisted and threw her over his shoulder, all the while maintaining his grip on her wrist. As she landed he disarmed her with a deft twist and kicked the knife away.

The platoon next to theirs was doing just the exact same thing but with the members of it lined up. The DI had glanced over then did a double take when he saw Gavin throw Tenner to her back and then neatly disarmed her. He spun back to his group and barked at them to come to attention. A few from Gavin's platoon twitched at the bark and then their eyes widened as the DI stalked over towards Gavin and Tenner.

"You sloppy assed bastard, what makes you think you can put a Marine on the ground like that?!" He came to a halt and practically yelled in Gavin's face. Tenner in the meantime couldn't get up, Gavin had locked her wrist in a way that any movement would have broken or torn something. She was quite proud of the young man and mentally chuckled as Hammer started yelling at him.

"Sir! I was attacked, sir!" Gavin answered without looking at Sergeant Hammer.

"And why do you have your Instructor on the ground Recruit?!"

"To keep her from attacking again!"

Hammer paused a moment, his gaze flaming the rest of the platoon then he spun and looked at his own. "You meat heads, are you hearing this?"

The platoon shouted their agreement. "You do not fucking pansy around you good for nothing piles of crap. You take them and put them down hard and prevent them from getting back up. DO you GET ME?!"

The two platoons responded this time. "SIR, YES, SIR!"

He then slapped Gavin's shoulder and Gavin released Tenner, taking a swift step back out of her range. Hammer stood there as Tenner got up and then gave a questioning look to her. She gave a faint smile in turn then spun around. "And that is how you take an opponent down. You fucking make god damn sure they are down and relieve them of their weapon. Recruit Stefanos, teach them what you did."

She then edged out of the group and slightly limped over to the side out of the way. Hammer followed her. "That son-of-a-bitch took you down hard," he commented.

Tenner snorted. "You do know who that is right?"

Hammer shook his head as he watched his platoon with hawkeyes. "Nope. Should I?"

"His adoptive mother leads the Legion. His father was Kallas." She knew all about Stefanos, knew his back ground and history. She had been briefed by the Platoon Commander about it and it was explained why he was going into her group, because quite a few of the other DI's would only see Kallas as his father and forget his mother was not only a N7 but ran a legion before that, one that was already legendary.

"Are you shitting me?" He glanced over at Tenner with his jaw slack.

"Not one bit," she answered. "That boy is going to go far and he won't be on his mother's coattails."

Hammer snorted. "Not after that takedown on you. How's the shoulder?"

She tried not to roll it. "Stiff. He was trained well. That's why I put him in the first position."

Hammer nodded. "Good luck because I am sure everyone has bets going on about him. Frankly it's a good thing you got him, you are right. Most of the rest of the assholes would only see him for his father but some of them do have good reasons."

Tenner uttered a low growl. "Dumbasses," she muttered.

Hammer held his hand up. "Look, I am not one of them but you know Teeks lost his brother to Kallas' greed. And Cravits got his jaw snapped when he was captured. He had first-hand… oh fuck…"

Tenner wasn't looking at her group, she was looking at Hammer's platoon when he uttered his oath and she snapped her attention back to her group to see Teeks stalking towards Gavin. That look on his face made her elbow Hammer. "Get the commander here, get one of your guys to run for it. He's out to kill the kid or try." She stalked her way towards the confortation, hoping that he wasn't too hurt before they could pull Teeks off the young man.

Instead she was taken by surprise as much as any of the DI's around when Teeks growled and threw his fist the Stefanos. The boy took the punch and used it to spin around and hammer his fist into Teek's jaw. Teek's head was thrown back and he stumbled backwards a few steps before growling and ducking his head. He hadn't expected that and charged Gavin, intending on dropping him to the tarmac.

Gavin shifted out of the way of Teek's arms and tripped him up. The DI landed facefirst on the hard tarmac. From there Gavin didn't let him up. Instead he he grabbed Teek's arms and twisted them, his knee resting on one while he grabbed one of Teek's legs to prevent himself from hurting not only Gavin but himself.

Two platoons stood there stunned at the fury of the DI's attack and were even more stunned how neatly another recruit actually took a well-trained man down. Another DI from another platoon saw the whole thing and ran over to Gavin just as Tenner reached him. Hammer was only a few steps behind Tenner.

"Take this piece of shit back to the brig and throw him in there," she snarled.

Hammer went over and nodded to Gavin to get up. He did with a sigh and waited. He had attacked a commanding officer. Instead Hammer grabbed Teeks and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Platoon Eight Alpha Charlie, dismissed," he growled to his own platoon. Before Teeks could more than growl, Jennings came up on the other side and grabbed him. "Get mine to mess, would ya Tanner?"

She nodded and then shook her head slowly. "What a fucking cluster fuck," she muttered and then eyed Gavin. "Recruit, you did as you were trained to do. You took down your assailant and disabled them. This can only be the finest of examples but fucking Teeks," she hissed. Now they would have to all take his platoon. It might have been better to split that group up and salt them through the rest.

"Officer on deck!" That sent everyone into stiff attention including Tenner and Gavin. She could see the look of utter terror briefly on his face before it disappeared.

The Training Commander stalked over to them with a scowl on his face. He stood there a moment and eyed the both of them before turning to Tenner. "Seargent?"

Tenner saluted him crisply. "Sir!"

"Give me the sit-rep," he said.

"DI Teeks attacked my recruit, sir!"

"Yes, I know this Tenner. I wan't to ask in your words what exactly in the fucking hell happened?"

She sighed and relaxed, turning to the Commander. "Sir, I was showing the recruits how to take down and disarm an attacker. Recruit Stefanos here not only took me down, but locked my wrist and disarmed me. Hammer came over but he made an example of Stefanos as doing a good thing. DI Teeks must have seen him take me down. He threw a punch at Stafanos who rolled with it and came with a roundhouse to Teek's jaw which threw him back. Teeks tried to tackle him and Recruit Stefanos put him down hard face first on the tarmac. Then he restrained him till Hammer and Jennings grabbed Teeks to pull him to the brig."

The Commander nodded and turned his attention to Stefanos. He shifted closer and then peered at the reddening mark on the recruit's face and the blood that was quickly drying on his chin. "Get your recruit to the infirmary. Full exam. I will review the vids DI Tenner. If what you say is true, Teek's will be drummed out." While Tanner could see just how furious the Commander was, she could tell he hid it well enough that no one but she knew.

He turned to Gavin then. "You, son, are proving to be a gift and a curse at the same time." He offered a faint wink to Gavin. "DI Tanner, once the exam is completed, bring the recruit to my office. Dismissed."

* * *

Training Commander Mark Black paced his office. "What do you mean you missed that? Just how the fuck does psyc miss this in the damn man's head?"

"Sir, we did exam him after his brother die. There was no indication at the time that he festered any ill will."

Black spun on the shrink. "Bullshit. There had to be some indication or someone screwed the pooch on this."

Gene Belleview winced slightly. "I did not do the exam back then but if you give me a little to read the notes maybe…," he trailed off at something he read. "Fuck me. This Harrington is a fucking retard. He missed all the classic signs. Who was this guy?" Belleview rifled through the papers a moment, searching for any information.

Black stiffened at the shrink's words then snorted in amusement. Then his com buzzed. "DI Tanner and Recruit Stefanos are here to see you sir," came his aide.

"Send them in Breen." He went back to pacing in thought as the two newest occupants of his office entered. They both saluted him and he just waved a hand. "Give me," he said to Tanner.

"Nothing broken but the Doc says he'll have a spectacular bruise to show for it," Tanner said and noticed Belleview there. She gave him a questioning look and he shook his head slightly.

"Good," he turned his formidable attention on Gavin then. "And you recruit? What are your thoughts on this? We can discharge you if you wish that…," he said and left it open ended.

Gavin stiffened. "Sir! This recruit would like to continue to train, sir!"

Black smiled slowly at that. "Then get back to your platoon recruit. We can't let a promising marine like you go."

That got a surprised look from Tanner and Belleview. Normally recruits were never given the name marine till they actually graduated. Gavin saluted then turned on his heels leaving the office. Tanner was about to follow him but Black lifted a finger up.

Once the door closed behind Stefanos he eyed them both and sat down behind his desk. "Fucking Teeks," he grumbled. That got a snicker from Tenner. "Yea, its not like any of us couldn't see this. Fuck, the man was enraged when he learned Stefanos was coming here. None of us thought much of it though. Up till now he didn't really act on his anger. Sir, with all honestly, things went tits up when he decided to go bat-shit crazy."

Black nodded, his brows furrowed. "Well… go on like this never happened and express to the recruits that they are to shut their mouths up about this. I"ll have to speak to command on this. Teeks will be court-martialed."

Tanner nodded, relieved. "Sir, I am very happy to hear that. Stefanos is a pleasure to have in my platoon."

Black nodded. "Officer material?"

Tanner nodded. "That I can say for certain. He's got what it takes to do his mother proud and become an N-candidate."

That got Black's attention and he lifted his head up and stared at Tanner a moment. "I see. Express to him that we want him to go to officer school, DI Tanner."

Belleview leaned back in his seat. "Stefanos will come out of training as an E-4," he pointed out. "His aptitude scores agree that he would be an asset as an officer. From the documentation, he wants to be an N-candidate anyways."

Black chewed on his lip a moment and frowned. "He's going to have to work twice as hard to get to where he wants to be. God knows I have to because of my dad now," he grumbled.

Tennor sighed. "Mark…," she started and he waved her off.

"I know Jamie," he said, letting the rank of command go.

Belleview shook his head slowly. "I think that we can all agree to let him continue as he has been. I believe he will be top recruit come graduation."

The other two nodded. "That bastard is going to be a credit to the Marines," Tanner said.

Black chuckled. "Just like his mother. She and her father took dad neatly down without even a word. Mom was so pissed at him she gelded him practically. Glad he was never around to raise me."

Belleview smirked. "He played with fire and got incinerated by her. I can't feel sorry for the man. He's an embarrassment to the Alliance, much more so than Williams ever was."

That brought a frown to Black's face. "William's a god damn hero in my books. The man saw a untenable position he was in and did the best for all his people civs and troops."

Neither of the two disagreed at all and they left after that. Black sighed and then tried to get his mother in the coms. After ten mins she returned his call and he leaned back.

"Mark?" She peered at him curiously.

"Seems that Stefanos is going to haunt us for a while mom."

She arched a brow at that. "Why's that?"

He went into what happened earlier in the day and she snorted in amusement. "Figures. At least you got rid of trash. From the scuttlebutt, his platoons were always groaned about in the ranks. They tended to graduate unprepared for life with the Alliance. I had a few I had to retrain because of his half assed ways."

He gave her a look of surprise. "Why did no one say anything to me?"

She shrugged. "Brass. He had to help himself into being kicked and I guess this finally did it. Which reminds me… Zadric should be coming off leave. I'd suggest you make some inquiries into getting him there to take over from the dipshit."

Mark nodded. "Sounds good actually. I am not sure what I am going to do with his platoon in the meantime."

She gave him a look that said a lot about what he just said and he grimaced. "I'll have to check them over myself before I make a decision."

"Good boy. Now I need to go, I have an aide dancing around for my attention. I will be around in a week. Dinner at the Castle?"

He nodded. "Sure. Sounds good to me. Till then, mom."

She nodded and the com went dead. He sighed and leaned back then grunted and hit the intercom. "Breen take messages, I gotta go work over a platoon."

He got up and grabbed his cover, tucking it under his arm. Breen rose up as he exited his office and saluted him. "If the brass calls, let me know."

"Sir!" Breen went back to his desk and sat down after Black left.

Mark pulled on his cover after exiting the building and glanced around. Things were quiet and he headed over to Platoon Nine Gamma Delta's barracks. When he entered they were all looking lost, most of them slumped and sitting on their beds. When he entered someone shouted officer on deck and they all jumped to attention from where they had been.

The Commander at that point walked down through the group to the far end then turned, his eyes hard. "It has come to my attention we have done you all a disservice."

The recruits all gave him confused and bewildered looks. He curled the corner of his mouth slightly. "Your DI was unfit for duty. This is not your faults. You will not be punished for the half assed training he's being giving you. Who's first?"

He looked around before one recruit stiffened. "Sir we have no first," was the answer he got and his eyes darkened.

"I see. Recruit, what is your name?" He moved over to the young man who stiffened.

"Sir. Recruit David March, sir!"

"Recruit March, till I say otherwise, you are First," he then glanced around and saw one recruit looking down at her boots. "You," he pointed to her.

Everyone looked up and then over to where he pointed. She looked up, blinked and stiffened to attention. "Sir?"

"You are now Guide-On, recruit." She nodded. "Recruits, clean up. First. Guide-On, move your asses to your new position. For the time being I will be your DI. I will evaluate you and see where you are. It is on me to recycle you if I deem necessary, do you understand?"

The entire platoon responded with "Sir, yes sir!"

He noted they already started to get that kicked puppy look out of their eyes and he smiled to himself. "Clean up and then," he looked at the time, "Then it's time for mess. March, once they have finished, get them out to the tarmac. I know we will be the first group in." He sighed. "I won't go easy on you but I will make every attempt to get you back to the point you should have been by now. This is not your faults but you will be better marines for it in the long run."

They all stood at attention and he walked out. Already he knew his days were going to be tougher. He better put in a word for Zadric as soon as possible. That was what he did when he got back to his desk. Breen made the calls for him as he went over the paperwork and then got up and headed back out to get his platoon into the mess. They all ate quietly, still not back to being proud of where they were. Tanner walked over to him with her tray and sat down next to him.

"So?" She took a drink of her coffee.

"So he left a fucking mess for me to clean up. The platoon looks like I kicked their puppies into a spiked pit," he stated and took a drink of his coffee.

Tanner's mouth twitched a bit. "I can let you borrow Stefanos for PT. He's gotten the platoon to the point they can do the rest of the work."

Black nodded slowly as he took a bite of the meatloaf. He made a face and then took another bite. "You'd think they'd at least make sure this doesn't taste like baked ass," he muttered which got a short laugh from Tanner.

He finished his meal and rose up. "Well let me get them settled for the night and then I'll need to talk you the DI's. Pass the word if you would?"

Tanner nodded. "Can do, sir. Where would you like to have us meet you?"

Black paused a moment, thinking. "Hmm back room of the NCO club. I'll make sure Breen gets it booked for us."

Tanner nodded. "Sir."

He walked out after getting the platoon up and moving. More were coming in and they needed the space. They marched back in good formation to the barracks and then he got them settled in. Once that was done he headed back to his office to check with Breen who let him know that the brass was taking his question into consideration over Zadric. He also let him know the backroom was booked for them and closed to anyone else that night.

It was with annoyance than he met the ten DI current DI's. "So anyone actually have a fucking clue that Teeks was going to go ape shit crazy or were you all blind?"

He glanced around with a scowl and the DI's all uneasily looked at each other. Hammer sighed. "Sir, we all knew he had a hard on for Stefanos because of who his father was," he said. "But I had no idea he would try to kill the recruit. I saw with my own two eyes he was about to pull his service knife out on the recruit when he went to tackle him."

"Fuck me," Tanner said. "You sure?"

Hammer nodded. "Yup. The young man handled the asshat like the trash he was. Me and Jennings had to disable him again on the way to the brig. I think Jennings dislocated his shoulder."

Mark nodded. "For now I need to pick your brains because till we get another DI to take his platoon I will have to. Tanner you said Recruit Stefanos can help with PT?"

She nodded. "Yup, after the first ten mile run I took with full lead-out I made him get them up to par. He did it beautifully even with the dipshits that don't like following directions. That boy came out of the ten miles breathing heavily and that's all."

A few of the other DI's blinked at that. None of them had yet to have any recruits be able to handle the 80 pound pack and the ten miles and not fall over. That's why they did it as the first grueling run during the second week. Show them what they will have to contend with and then build them up to the point that doing that run again proves how much they've worked.

"Remember, he's lived among the Legion all of his life since he was two," Mark pointed out.

Hammer laughed. "Yea, they taught him things most of the recruits don't know till Hell week. He took Tanner down like it was nothing."

Tanner smirked. "He's good. I'll admit it. I wasn't ready to be tossed ass over tits by him and then wrist locked like that."

The rest were shaking their head slowly. "I think we got the lesser deal this time," Jennings said to the rest. They all nodded slowly.

"No, you all dug your graves in that. None of you wanted Kallas' son in your platoons. You all forgot he's more Stefanos' son. So I reap the rewards there," Tanner said with a smirk and the rest laughed.

Mark nodded. "Yes, I'll take your boy Tanner. Give him charge over PT of Teeks' platoon and see if he can get them to snuff or at least get them to a point where recycling them won't be such a problem. If Teeks hadn't slacked off...," he shook his head slowly.

Tanner nodded. "I'll let him know in the morning that PT will be his. Honestly, the more chances we give him to lead the better it will be in the long run."

Mark looked around after that. "Does anyone have any concerns or ideas to run pass me?"

Most of them shook their head. "I think, sir, that you need to evaluate the platoon then let us know what needs to be done. I think the only thing that group knows is how to march which won't do shit for them once they graduate." That was Hammer adding his two cents in.

Mark nodded. "You are right. Give me a few days to look them over and then say, on Friday night, we meet back here to discuss them and your platoons. Sound good?"

They nodded. "Ok, you all have a good night." He got up and the rest stood, following him out of the room but all of them grabbing a beer while Mark left to head home. He wasn't going to get them, meaning the platoon, up at the ass crack of dawn but he would before the sun was too high in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Well this might be my next update for a few weeks. My new class is going to keep me busy I think but I will try and keep updated on this. I do apologize to anyone who's desperately waited for the next chapter. And as always Bioware owns the sandbox they let me play in.

* * *

Gavin never worked as hard in his life as he did the final 6 weeks of basic. Between weapons qualification and helping bring the other platoon up in condition, he had little him for himself so he was surprised when Visitor's day came upon them all. Like they had figured, he came out as top recruit by graduation. Black had put in recommendations for him to be ranked higher than an E-4, citing his willingness and results for taking over the PT of Teeks' platoon and his own scores.

He was surprised to be summoned to Black's office that day, not quite sure what to expect but what he got was Alex and Kraz there to greet him. The krogan lightly head-butted him and he grinned before turning to his mother and picking her up with a hug.

Alex laughed at Gavin and hugged him back after he put her down. "What is this I hear about you damn near doing the duty of the DI's here?"

Gavin blushed a bit. "Nothing like that mom. I was ordered to help get a platoon in shape. I just followed Kraz's rules. Nothing else."

Alex snorted softly. "Your grandfather is extremely proud of you and your uncle would have been here if his ship hadn't been sent out in to the Attican. Father will be here tomorrow for your graduation but I came here to ask your CO if we could drag you off base to dinner at least."

Black smirked at Stefanos. They had spoken for a few hours before he summoned Gavin to the office. Both had discussed their families and the issues that came up at length. Alex didn't hold him accountable for his father's actions and he was very relieved and told her so. She just shrugged and stated if someone hadn't trusted her she wouldn't be where she was today.

"I won't prevent you from doing so, Commander," he said. "Besides, your father is a mean bastard I'd rather have on my side and not against," he teased her and she laughed. "And, my dad deserved everything he got. Thank god mom raised me and not him."

Alex nodded and sat down in her chair. Gavin settled down behind her in another chair and glanced around. He wasn't sure why else he was here. Alex could feel he was starting to get restless and spoke.

"Hmm, I'd invite you and your wife to dinner too."

Mark pondered a moment then glanced at Jamie who nodded. "Sure."

"My treat," Alex added. "I heard the Castle was a great place."

He nodded. "What time?"

Alex considered that a moment. "Say… around six pm?"

He glanced at the time. That gave him a little over two hours. "Sounds good. At this point in time I will officially allow Recruit Stefanos off base. He will have to be back by nine."

Alex nodded. "Can do, Commander." Then she smiled. "I will see you both in a few hours." She rose up and Gavin got to his feet too, giving a salute to Black before following his mother out of the office.

Two hours later the four turned into five as the elder Stefanos made an appearance. He had a package in his arms that he set against the table to lean after sitting down. They all greeted him and Gavin grinned at his grandfather.

"Ah I am glad not to miss this young one. And I have a gift for you," Akakios said and handed over the crafted wooden box to Gavin.

He nodded to Mark and to Tanner. Gavin was never so surprised as to see his own DI was married to the Training Commander. They had gotten far enough to order drinks and were still perusing the menu for something they cared to eat. Gavin took a sip of his soda and then furrowed his brows. He wanted a stake he figured and now just had to choose.

When Gramps handed him the package he set it down on the table and carefully opened it to see a rather large knife there. Blinking he glanced up at Akakios then back down and pivoted the lid all the way so everyone else could see the knife and its sheath.

"Ah dad you didn't have to," Alex said with a laugh.

The two Black's gave them curious looks before Akakios started to explain. "In ancient history there has never been a more famous Greek than Alexander the Great. Yes, I did name my youngest after him. She's proven me to be correct time and time again," he teased Alex. "Anyways, Alexander carried a Makhaira sword shaped like that. I had a sword smith make one a bit smaller for Gavin to use as a knife. It's more updated to modern times mind you. So watch out for the edge, I can and will split most of the modern armors worn today."

Gavin nodded slowly and closed the case, giving his grandfather a grateful look. "Thank you," he said softly and set the case off to the side.

Mark chuckled as Jamie elbowed him lightly. He turned to Gavin. "Son, I hope to see you go far in the Alliance. I know you will do me and Jamie proud in the future. God knows, you wouldn't do less for your mother or grandfather."

The waiter came and took their orders then left them. Another waiter came up and refreshed their drinks. They spoke of things not having to do with training and relaxed. For Gavin it was odd to talk to his Instructor and his commander like he would talk to Kraz or Alex. It left an impression on the young man that he wouldn't ever be able to get fully past, knowing they all expected so much of him.

* * *

Sitting there in the front row reserved for Alliance, Alex and Akakios proudly watched as Gavin marched at the head of his platoon's formation, leading them with the saber pressed to his shoulder. It was traditional and all officers were supplied one out of basic. He looked smart in the dark navy uniform of the Alliance, his cover set just at the correct angle.

After Tanner pinned the Alliance Marine's logo on his collar, she and everyone else stood up as Black recited each and every accomplishment that Gavin made during his time in basic. He then announced that Gavin was being promoted to Sergeant out of basic and Tanner moved back over to pin the pips on his collar then offer him the stripes that went along with it. Alex couldn't have been any prouder.

Gavin was assigned to the same unit that Janet Moller was assigned too. Alex kept up with some of the trainees that had impressed her. And once he had CIT, a year later, out of the way he was shipped out to the One hundred and fifty-first's base and they were part of the fifth fleet. As a newly promoted Staff Sergeant, he was read in on the group and started to get a feel for them by taking small groups out.

* * *

Alex returned to Rio with determination on her mind. Her training group had been taken over by a finally recovered April Ryan while she was away. And April ran them ragged the entire time because of Union, Turner and Van Neuse. Those three had proved to be less than fit and Alex got the impression that for Van Neuse that it was more psychological than physical. With Union and Turner, it was pure laziness on their parts.

Both Yard and Belechek knew something was odd with Van Neuse and they tended to keep close to her, nipping at the wall she had raised up. It was when Belechek finally broke through that wall that they all understood what was holding Jessica back. And that took a rather heated kiss one night away from everyone's sight.

Alex happened upon them though because she was silent, neither caught her. She froze as she heard the murmuring, the anger and fear. She narrowed her eyes and leaned against the wall next to the open door to listen, intending on interrupting what might be a bad thing.

"Jessica, you just can't push everyone away," Katrina said, her hands waving to her sides.

Jessica set her jaw in a stubborn line and looked away from Katrina. She refused to answer the woman because it would reveal things that she was ashamed of. Katrina stared at her a moment then reached out and forced her to look at her. Then she did the one thing she'd wanted to do for a long time, planting her lips on the obstinate woman's and kissing her.

To say that didn't startle Jessica would be like saying that the ocean wasn't wet and salty. And that gave Kat the opening she wanted to deepen the kiss. Jessica leaned heavily against Kat after that, clinging to the other woman like she was a life jacket. When Kat pulled away Jessica had her eyes closed, trembling and tears starting to well up.

It was then that Alex quietly walked in, knowing that whatever had prevented Van Neuse from going further had just been shattered. She eyed them with her arms crossed over her chest. "I assume that your family is very old and religious, Van Neuse?"

That made both the women jump, Kat looking guilty and Jessica wanting to fade away into the wall. "Commander!" Kat wanted to defend herself and Jessica but Alex waved her to silence, still looking at Jessica.

Jessica lowered her head with a slight nod, her shoulders slumping. And Alex's expression softened a bit. "Do you really think it matters to those people you are around now? Those that depend on you to watch their backs and make sure they don't get a surprised bullet to their heads?"

Jessica's head jerked up and she gave a confused look to Alex. "I don't know," she finally said, her voice a whisper.

Alex snorted in amusement. "Let me tell you something Van Neuse, that attitude your family has, it ain't worth shit to the Alliance nor to the galactic community as a whole. Old school is the nicest thing I will say about it. It's wretched, horrible and racist in a way. You enlisted to get away from them right? Because you knew that you didn't care to follow their ideals?"

Jessica nodded, looking at her hands as she fiddled with them instead of looking at either Alex or Kat. Kat reached out and curled her fingers around Jessica's to get her to stop.

"It is not a very Christian view actually. And it goes back to an age where we were had less of a population. It's backdated and no longer needed. As many colonies as we have, we have so much of a population that we no longer have to depend on the traditional. As dangerous as the galaxy is, I am a single mother and adopted a young boy. He just graduated from bootcamp. He might not be my blood but he is my son and I wouldn't look at it any other way. There are too many children out there that have no family." She sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"My father accepts Gavin as his grandson fully. If your family can't accept it, then find another willing to not judge you." She stared at the two of them and smirked. "And Belechek, you better make sure no one else catches you two besides me… regs and all."

Katrina grinned at Alex before giving a salute. Jessica blinked at Alex, not expecting what she heard. "I…," she sighed softly and rested her head against Kat's shoulder, shuddering mostly in relief. Then she lifted it back up. "My dad was not a nice man and I had to get away from him."

Alex nodded, reading between the lines and also having read the reports about the young woman. A broken family, abused by her father and desperate enough to enlist and run before he could drag her back. Alex knew that Jessica was better off learning to defend herself from someone like that. Someone that actually was linked to the black ops section that had gone rogue.

"Now I am going to be back here in a hour, I better not find you two still here," she warned and smirked as she walked out. As she did, she heard a soft laugh and then a giggle. It didn't matter to her at all.

Van Neuse changed after that. She put more of herself into the training. And she was on par with Menendez for sniping. It was a beautiful thing to see the woman line up her targets and hit them one after another, judging the recharge time perfectly on the Mantis. So Alex requested a more powerful sniping rifle to test Van Neuse with. What finally was given over to Alex's keeping was a sniper rifle patterned after her own which surprised her. As powerful as the Mantis was, this new one had the armor penetration that blew away anything but the cannon on a Mako.

Alex spent time with Jessica on that, getting her up to speed on the weapon. Soon enough Van Neuse could target hidden enemies through armored walls. And the woman loved the newer version sniper rifle enough that she practically floated on air when it was decided this would be the newest arsenal of the Alliance elite snipers.

* * *

"Now for all you wishful thinkers… this is my baby," Alex said as she held her heavily modified sniper rifle against her hip with it aimed up to the air. "You will never see this nor will you ever get a chance to use it but with the new one they've come out with, you'll have a chance to test out my baby's little brother." She set her rifle down and had the newer one sitting on a cloth.

"Learn it. Take it apart and put it back together. This is your first time, you get some lead way. After that, if you don't meet the time I want, you will not get to use it till you get that fast." She then took the new sniper rifle apart to show them how then reassembled it.

The group watched eagerly as she showed them how each pin was removed and then how the parts were placed out on the cloth in an order only she knew at that point. "Keep in mind you want to remember the order it goes in so you better make that attempt in some fashion or form."

For the next half hour she watched them take apart the rifles then try and reassemble them. Some of them forgot parts and she smirked. Van Neuse on the other hand proved to be the only one to put it back together properly. Then again, she also had previous experience with it. Giving a mental shake of her head after the half hour, she called for them to halt and come to attention, walking slowly down the line. Frowning she turned back and motioned to Van Neuse. The younger woman made her way over to Alex.

"Ma'am?" She came to ridged attention.

"Pfc Van Neuse, can you tell me what Corporal Union has done wrong?" She gave a sharp motion to the half assembled rifle.

Jessica turned her attention to the weapon a moment. "Ma'am, he has forgotten the order of assembly."

Alex nodded and glanced up and down the line. "She's right. The Corporal has forgotten how to put it back together properly and that could cause problems like miss firing and or non-working weapons. Pfc, show him what to do."

She took a step as Van Neuse nodded and stepped forwards. She disassembled what Union had done so far and then placed everything in order before starting. She assembled the trigger first and then set that in the stock, then she slid the barrel into position. She put the ammo block in its spot then made sure the charger was in place and reattached the wires that went from the trigger to updated firing pin. Finally she placed the other half of the stock on and screwed the two halves together. When that was done she took a step back and waited.

"Corporal Union, did you watch Van Neuse and what she did?" Alex stared down at the young man who blanched a little and nodded.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" He said firmly, praying that he could repeat what Jessica did.

"Take it apart and try again Union." She turned away and motioned to Jessica to follow her.

Alex when with Jessica up and down the line, noting how every time Jessica knew at a glance just what was wrong. She had to come down hard on Yard though. He forgot the wire assembly. That could have made the weapon misfire and explode on him. After a few hours she was satisfied they understood how to take it apart and put it back together so she had them form up and head to mess since it was dinner time.

The next month had them testing and working with the new sniper rifle. Hanity actually turned out to be the best of them at infiltrating and for all his background, Alex had a hard time not liking the young man with a weakness for stealing. Then came the tests and scoring. It was a close race between Van Neuse, Belechek and Yard for top honors of her squad.

Turner and Union both washed out. Union because of his inability to keep up with the rest and for Turner it was because of sneaking off base and getting so drunk the MPs had to be called on him. Later on Alex learned Turner was court marshaled and jailed. Union went back to his old squad and nothing much was heard after that.

They all sat around the table with folders before them. General Frederick looked each of the Commanders over, paying no special attention to anyone in particular. He was an older man going bald but with a mustache so bushy it reminded Alex of an old picture of a president from long ago named Theodore Roosevelt.

"So," he began. "Who passes and who goes?"

Each of the Commanders gave their recommendations and reasons. Frederick nodded and gave careful thought to everything said. He asked some pointed questions to understand what each of them thought, aware of the fact that out of all the Commanders, once again Stefanos had recommended her entire group. But he was in agreement with her.

Out of all the training groups, she always had the strongest, most trained officers and potential officers. The woman knew how to lead by example and get the best out of who was tossed her way. Hanity had been one of those tosses and he was rather pleased with the results, taking a criminal who had done very little except what he had to do and changing him. He was still the same young man but now, now there was a fire there that hadn't been there before.

Later on he pondered over the group that Stefanos and Ryan had lead. Sitting there in his office he went over every speck of paper on the trainees that they had taught. He could find no reason at all to go against her suggestions and finally put them all in the outgoing tray. They were going to have a lot of well taught sneaky types around in the future which pleased him.

He then leaned back and stared at the window, watching the late troops make their hurried ways across the grounds. She was well connected yet didn't use those connections. And when she did, well… it resulted in his current position. He knew her background because he had been read in when he was assigned to Rio. Some of the higher ups disliked her because of her background.

There was something sinister about her previous position before the Alliance had assigned her. Then there was the fact that on her own she had created a group of varied individuals from difference races and backgrounds and they worked together seamlessly. He was of the mind that whatever happened before had changed her and for the better. He was quite glad to have her on their side in case something happened.

Then he was brought back to reality when his com buzzed. "Yes?"

"General, sir. You have a com call from a Major Cassan," the voice of his orderly spoke.

"Put him through," he said and waited.

"General Frederick ?" The voice held a hint of Middle Eastern accent.

"This is he. What can I do for you Major?" He was curious now.

"Ah, good. I have a few questions for you sir. It is about a Commander Stefanos." The man showed very little emotion over the vid call and that put him on alert.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Sure. I can't promise to be able to answer everything but I will try."

Cassan gave a brief smile. "If you are unsure of clearance, mine is the same as yours sir. But that isn't actually why I called. There has been some clear interest in her methods and the Legion that she formed. What do you think of that?"

He gave some thought to that and then turned his attention to the Major. "Major Cassan, if we had a dozen more like her we would have won the FCW on the strength of leadership and skill."

The Major nodded and focused on something a moment. "Well that didn't entirely answer my question but it did in a sense. None the less… do you think if she were given a command that she could replicate this success?"

Frederick barked a laugh. "Lad she does that with every group assigned here at Rio. The best trained snipers and infiltrators come from her group. Very few wash out and the remaining graduate to the next level. You tell me if she can replicate that?" He quirked a brow at the Major.

"I see," he said with a nod and pondered something else. "You see, there are some in the brass that want to see her promoted and given command."

The general nodded and held up a hand. "I can tell you that she will not accept that and frankly I would be quite upset to lose one of the best training officers I have here. The rest, they do what is needed. She goes above and beyond. Honestly most of the recruits that go to her could bypass a few levels after she's done with them."

The Major frowned slightly. "That is the impression I get too, General."

"Major, why all the concern about Commander Stefanos?" Now he was questioning why this interview was happening.

Major Cassan glanced to the side a moment then back up. "After the debacle that was Anderson's attempt the brass wants someone out there that is more favorable. Give the Council a good reason."

Frederick snorted. "Son, she would be perfect for that but I doubt she would agree. The fact is she has a fall back of the Legion tells me none of us has any hold on her. She's also only temp who under our rules only has to do two years on two years off with the Alliance. She would simply resign if we forced her to do anything and then let me point out one final thing. Her father."

The Major's face fell and he sighed. "Well that definitely brings everything in to prospective. She's about the only one we consider material enough to put forwards."

He chuckled at the Major. "Son, be patient. Look at the troops. Keep an eye out for our next hero. It might take a few years but there will be someone out there eventually that will not only have the respect of the brass but also the entirety of Earth."

Cassan gave a soft smile. "I hope so sir. Thank you for your time. Have a good evening."

General Frederick nodded. "The same to you, Major." Then the com shut down and he stood up.

For a bit he paced back and forth over the office's floors as he considered what he had just learned. No matter what went on, he decided that Alex Stefanos was in a new world and everything she did would be watched closely. He walked out of his office much to the surprise of his Aide who jolted to his feet and saluted.

Frederick waved the Aide to sit. "Could you do me a favor Gail?"

"Sir?" The lieutenant said, confused.

"Can you get Commander Stefanos to hit the Officer's club in say an hour? Don't tell her it's from me. I need to do this under the covers, if you get my meaning."

The lieutenant nodded. "Can do sir."

The general was rather pleased that his Aide didn't question him at all. "I will leave you to that then. Once you get that done, you can head home Lieutenant Gail. Have a good evening."


	10. Chapter 10

So here's the next chapter. Still so much to do. I know i've shown you guys a little incite into Gavin's life and you are going to see a little more of other notables because I just can't focus entirely on all Alex here. Enjoy.

* * *

Alex was about to head home when her com notified her of a incoming call. Sighing, she answered it. "Stefanos."

"Commander? This is Lieutenant Gail. Could I have you hit the Officer's Club in say… a hour?" The younger man blinked slightly, brows furrowed as he glanced down at something.

"Umm, yea sure. What's this about Lieutenant?" Alex found that strange and her expression matched the younger man's.

"Can't say ma'am," he said apologetically.

Alex sighed. "Ok. I guess it won't hurt."

Lieutenant Gail nodded. "Thank you Commander. You have a good evening ma'am." And then the connection was cut.

Alex frowned as she lowered her arm and leaned back in her chair. She could only thing that the General wanted to meet with her considering who the Lieutenant was aide to. Shrugging, she rose up to her feet and left. She could get home, take a shower and then head to the OC.

* * *

Alex entered the Oak Leaf about 40 minutes later and one of the bartenders she knew waved her over. She sat on the stool and grinned. "Hey Lecter."

Adam Lecter nodded to Alex with a grin. "Here's your usual." He placed a bottle of her favorite beer before her after removing the cap. "You might want to head back to the conference room."

Alex picked up the bottle and took a sip before lowering it and eyeing the bartender a moment. "Ok," she said as she got up and sauntered through the growing crowd to the room.

A officer was leaning on the door talking to a few others when she tilted her head slightly. The Major grinned at her and shifted away so she could enter then leaned back against the door like nothing happened. Alex slipped into the room and then stopped to see General Frederick.

"Sir?" She didn't know whether to salute or not and he just waved her to sit down across from him.

"It's after hours Commander, no need to be formal. Join me?" He held his own beer up and Alex nodded, taking the offered seat. The General took another swallow of beer before a waitress slipped into the room from another door and set a platter down on the table between them. Once she was gone he turned serious after nudging the platter.

"What's going on?" She picked up a fry covered in cheese and popped it into her mouth.

Frederick did the same before washing it down with a sip of beer. "So, first off. Just a warning but the Brass are looking to tack you up as our poster child. Second, I figured that you would have said some variation of "hell no" to them if they told you they were looking for you to be the next Anderson."

Alex took a sip of her beer and then popped another fry in her mouth. She chewed slowly after what he said then swallowed. "Hmm. I can't say you would be wrong there sir." She washed the food down with a gulp of beer. "Another year and I'll be off for a couple of years. And I have no interest in being their poster child. Not when most of them are so blind-" She stiffened her jaw and cut off her words.

The General gave a smirk, understanding what she didn't say. "Commander, I let them know already that you had no interest in that sort of thing and gave them a few good reasons."

Alex nodded. "Thank you sir."

He leaned back slightly and relaxed. "You are a good part of this training center Commander. Most of the people you train have the highest talent for leadership and skill of any N school grad. It is because of you that we have exceptional people out there. I rather keep you happy. They can't understand that, damn paper pushers." He snagged another fry and chewed on it.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up on this so it doesn't take you by utter surprise. I know you might react very badly," he pointed out, pointing a fry at her before eating it.

Alex just grinned. "True, sir. They wouldn't be happy with me or dad after. I swear he's got more dirt on the brass than they think. I don't ask and I really don't want to know. I just don't want to see incompetence in the leadership."

Frederick nodded. "It's prevalent in those that give free rides to entitled morons and family."

Alex snorted as she finished her beer. "Of that, we both have seen… I think."

He chuckled softly and tipped his bottle of beer towards her briefly. "Agreed. It's half the reason things SNAFU'd after the FCW." He ate a few more of the fries.

"This all you wanted to let me know?" She glanced over at the General a moment before the waitress came back in and replaced her beer for her.

He shook his head slightly. "I'd like to keep you with the lower grade N's for the rest of the year which means about 2 more groups. But after that I think you need to mother a few of the upper tiers through their final assignment. Ryan will be gone at the end of the month for a few months. So you are taking over the infiltrators. Garret can take the tech skilled ones till she gets back. Might be longer than a few months."

Alex furrowed her brows a moment wondering what he meant. "Why? She going on an extended vacay?"

The general snorted in amusement. "No. You haven't talked to her in a while have you?"

Alex shook her head. "No, this group is keeping me way to busy and I haven't seen her around at all. Of course being busy means I haven't thought about it being unusual either, come to think on it."

He laughed. "Well when you see her next… ask her." Not that he thought Alex would need to. It was obvious why Ryan was taking some time off.

"Now my curiosity is up," she murmured and took a swallow of beer.

Frederick chuckled at her as he ate a few more of the cheese covered fries. "Honestly, Alex, I'd have loved to keep you as a Trainer here but I understand you have to split your attention and time with your group. Pretty understanding group you have and honestly something we need more of here in the Alliance. It ain't just us here in the universe any longer. The FCW showed us that. You've managed to break any bigoted roots in the recruits you've handled."

Alex ducked her head a bit at the praise she was given, trying not to blush about it. "Good and bad comes in all species who can think for themselves coherently." She leaned back and snagged a few fries and ate them while thinking of a response. "I… I was very stubborn and hard headed, the type of recruit 'they' wanted. I made mistakes and paid the price, almost dying in the process. It was an Asari, a very shy one, that changed my view on things whether she knew it or not."

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "If more people were like you…," he shook his head and shrugged. "You are a good leader Alex and honestly I think you would be a great Spectre but I also know your heart is not in that and you have no desire for something like that. That's why you would make a good Spectre, you wouldn't abuse the office."

Alex cracked her neck, tilting her head to the side then sighed and shrugged. "The few I've met have been very honorable. I just don't want to be in the spotlight like that either."

He chuckled again and finished the last few fries. "That is what makes you the best leader."

Alex tilted the bottle back and finished the rest of the beer with a few swallows before setting it down. "I prefer to train 'em sir. My skill set is very particular and only of use in war time situations."

If only they both knew what was heading towards them. Alex's skill set would be needed sooner than anyone expected. Still, she gave others the benefit of what she had learned, not even sure herself what it fully entailed but she just accepted it along with the differences between her and others. And in the future? Well we all know that story that would come.

* * *

Alex arrived earlier than normal the next morning, intending on seeking out April and find out what was going on. She knew that Ryan was with the 451st and decided to head over there before kicking her own recruits out of their cots. Ducking into the mess hall she found Ryan sitting with a few other TI's at the officer's table.

Ryan looked up from her coffee to see Alex tucking her cover into a side pocket of her BDUs and she grinned as she waved her over. "Stefanos, a pleasure."

Alex grinned and grabbed a cup of the brown water they called coffee and brought it over to sit down at the table. "Since we can't cause trouble together, had to see how you were doing after the problems."

April shrugged slightly, hunched over. "Taking leave soon. Damn its been a while hasn't it?"

Alex nodded and took a swallow of the coffee, trying not to make a face. "Phew, you'd think they could at least not make this taste like dirt." She grimaced and April laughed as she leaned back.

Ryan took notice of Alex's gaze going lower then back up with questions in her eyes. "James got what he wished," she said with a smirk, her hand rubbing over her distended stomach.

"Well that explains the cryptic words the General had for me. This would mean…," she trailed off with a frown and Ryan nodded.

"Yea, I was and didn't know it at the time. Wasn't till they managed to put me back together that they told me. James nearly had a heart attack." She then smirked. "He wants to name the baby after you."

Alex almost spit out her coffee and managed to swallow it before sighing. "I suppose my name could be of either gender. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

April shrugged. "No, neither of us wants to know till the baby arrives. I am fine with it and so is James."

Alex nodded and drained her cup. "When are you due then?"

April smiled. "Late August. As much as I'd like to stick around till the last few months, because of what happened, they want me on bed rest. Steadmeyer is taking over for me. And your tour ends in about a year right?"

Alex tilted her head slightly as she thought about it. "Hmm, a year and about 4 months actually."

April nodded. "I should be back before then…," she said and her brows furrowed slightly. "Maybe. James really wants me to ease back." She bit her lip gently and sighed.

Alex patted April's arm. "Tell him how you feel then, otherwise arguing over it all means things are going to break appart."

April nodded then grumbled. "Gotta wake up the shitheads now."

That made Alex glance at the time and she nodded with a sigh. "See you later. Maybe hit the Oak Leaf tonight?"

April shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I've been craving one of their burgers as is."

Alex rose up with a grin. "Let's go cry havoc now." She waved to the rest of the TI's as she left the mess hall and headed back over to her group.

Alex arrived to find every light on and the group circled around something. Putting a scowl on her face she threw open the door with a bang. "What the fuck is going on here?" Her voice growled and quite a few scrambled out of the way as she stalked towards them.

When the group opened up she could see Hanity had his knee on someone's back, their arm twisted behind them and he was holding whoever it was down. Even with her growl, he didn't move, scowling down at the body face down on the floor. They all started to talk and she growled at them which made them all go silent.

"Hanity?" She stopped and glared at him.

"Ma'am, this piece of trash broke into the barracks," he said, baring his weight down when the person started to struggle.

"Up," she demanded and Hanity got up. The person started to roll but froze when she put her boot on his neck. "Do you want to tell me why the fuck you are here in an area you most likely are not authorized for?"

The person sighed and grunted. "At least take your foot off my neck," he said, voice muffled enough Alex didn't recognize it.

She stepped back and the man rose up, first pushing up with his arms to get to his knees and then slowly rising to his feet. He rolled his shoulder a moment then rubbed the back of his neck before turning towards her. Next thing he knew he was back down on the floor, his face throbbing from the haymaker Alex threw. Pressing his palm to his face he gave a faint grin. "Hey Alex."

"Asshole," she growled and then glanced at the group. "Get your asses dressed and lined up for mess." They all scrambled away to quickly do her bidding while she grabbed his arm and dragged him to her office.

"Wha-?" He was yanked up to his feet and dragged into the office.

"Explain," she hissed at her brother.

He dropped himself down into the chair before her desk and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and then his face. "You don't go easy on anyone," he grumbled.

"No fucking shit," she said and glared at him. "You realize that you might have broken some regs just being here instead of taking your dumb ass to the main office first? What gives Ren?"

He sighed and leaned back, not meeting her eyes. "I might have slightly fucked up," he finally said, his head lowering.

Alex sat there a moment then grunted. "Well we can't talk about this right now so come on. Gotta get the babies to their high chairs and you probably haven't eaten today." She pushed herself up to her feet and left the office, Darren jerking himself up and rushing to follow his overly pissed off sister.

He said nothing as she got her group into the mess and pointed at the long table facing the rest of the hall. Silently Darren walked over and took a seat, waiting for Alex to return. About five minutes later she returned with a tray and set it before him then picked up one of the mugs, taking a sip of the coffee.

Darren sighed and picked up a piece of toast, chewing on it. It wasn't the breakfast he wanted but he was well use to crappy food and coffee. That made him grimace as he took a sip and grunted. "I swear, they don't know anything but ground up shit."

That brought a cough from his right and he glanced over to see one of the other Instructors trying to not laugh. He smiled and took another sip of the ground up shit called coffee as Alex gave him an amused look.

"That is my brother," she said to the guy who had almost choked on his breakfast.

"Figures it would just be a family thing," the guy muttered with a smirk at Alex.

"Aww Coats, didn't know you cared that much," she responded with and gave Darren a bit more of an understanding about the changes in his sister.

The guy just chuckled. "You are in one of your moods today. Poor newbies."

Alex just smirked. "Yea, came in to find one of them holding my brother face down with his arm behind his back. Gonna have to pick on Ren now," she added a slight nudge of her elbow.

"Gods above, you won't give me peace now," he said with a pout.

That set of Coats and Alex just grinned. The banter continued for another few minutes before Alex got up and motioned for Darren to follow. "Laters Coats."

Alex walked out of the mess to see the group standing in their lines. The other two groups were waiting and she nodded to the other instructors as they came out of the mess. "Take 'em out Grant. I gotta talk to this lughead," Alex said and pointed to her brother.

"Ma'am," the marine said and then bellowed, moving the three groups out.

Alex turned to Darren and sighed. "Come on."

She went back up to her office and settled back behind her desk as Darren settled in his chair. For a few moments Alex was silent and then leaned back, her hand resting lightly on the top of the desk.

"What's going on Darren?" Her brows were furrowed up and Darren realized he had concerned her too much.

"For fucks sake this is getting more complicated than we meant it to be," he muttered as he rubbed his hands over his face and then suddenly jerked them down. "Me and Becca got married." And then he waited for the fallout from Alex.

Alex stiffened a moment then shot her brother a surprised look. That faded away and she relaxed, eyeing him. "What did you do?"

He sighed and looked down at his hands clenched in his lap. "We unnn… made a mistake."

Alex pursed her lips and tried to understand when it suddenly hit her and she snorted. "Really Ren? Couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to make her a honest woman? Dad's gonna have a field day with this."

He groaned. "Please, don't tell him."

Alex gave a laugh. "Most likely the bastard already knows."

He huffed loudly. "I hate to say it, but you might be right."

Alex leaned towards him and tapped the desk to catch his attention. "I can't say I am surprised about this Ren. I knew how you felt about her. Problem is regs. One of you…," she trailed off and leaned back. "Well there is a choice you two need to make. And an offer to listen to. I still need a good engineer besides Kelea. It would require her to move… or you to resign."

He frowned a bit and pondered a moment. "I'd have to talk to her to see which of us wants to." He sighed. "It was pure accident…," he murmured and shook his head.

"Ren, look how fast Kat got pregnant the second time," Alex pointed out. "I swear our family is hyper fertile." She shook her head slowly. "Probably why I'm afraid of getting involved with any guy."

The frown Alex wore made him realize that she felt alone even among family and friends and he sighed as he leaned towards her and reached out to cover her hand she was staring at on the desk. "Alex, you just haven't yet met a guy that can match you. You might appear to be a much like an Amazon warrior but like them you are very selective."

She jerked her gaze up to her brother as he spoke then scowled at him before she slumped back, tugging her hand away from his. "I hate when you actually make sense," she grumbled.

He just smirked at her. "Let me talk with Becca to see if she wants to stay with the Alliance or not. Either way I don't care. Hell I am tempted to work with my little sister and go kick some ass without worry. I am ready to move on honestly but I don't want to do something like Dad or Kat. It's too boring."

She looked up and smiled slightly at him. "Well Gus is a great pilot but having someone that knows their way around a larger ship would help. We got one hanging around being retrofitted and cleaned up. With the Legion growing we have the Vengeance, the Elephant and now the newest one which hasn't been christened yet. She needs a good captain. Spots open for you Ren."

He just shrugged. "Tempting. Pay is better I bet."

Alex just chuckled. "Vastly better. We are doing quite well. And each merc gets a share of any goods freed."

He nodded and then stood up. "Let me talk with Becca then. I'll let you know as soon as we make a decision Alex."

"Take your time. I won't be back for another year anyways. So they are doing make work and training recruits to the standards I expect. Granted… I have a feeling I will be glad for well-trained recruits in the future." She frowned at her hands.

Darren opened his mouth then closed it. He learned to understand that his sister's instincts were well honed and if she felt that way, the most likely the shit was going to hit the fan eventually. "Give me a week or two and we most likely will have some sort of answer for you."

Alex just waved her hand and then got up. "Well enough with fucking around. I gotta go ream some troops so their egos can get popped."

Darren just chuckled as he walked out of the office and Alex followed him, veering off when they exited the building. The groups were doing PT and she could see they were starting their run around the track. She came up behind Marks and stood there silently watching them run.

"Commander," Marks said and then grunted at the slower ones. "How the fuck do they pass the first grades when they can't even fucking keep up?"

Alex narrowed her eyes and grunted. "Grab those two. Make their asses hurt from squats if you have to. They are not going to last longer I think. Fucking entitled shits."

Marks nodded and strode out strongly, his voice growling as he dragged Turner and Neuman out of the scrum and forced them to do pushups and squats till they were dripping with sweat. Alex turned to the rest of the group, focusing on her own and smirked. They were about to find out who they had taken down in the barracks.


	11. Chapter 11

So now that there is a little action going on, i've had my head wrapped around this pretty good. Hopefully I can try and get a chapter out faster and I am sorry if everyone's been waiting a while for something new to read.

* * *

With the latest group gone, Alex had a week to relax before the next group came in. Ryan was taking those with tech interest and Alex was assigned those who had skills with infiltration and sniping. It was the normal setup for the two N school trainers. She and Ryan looked over their new group to see where they were at paperwork wise.

"Huh, got a brother/sister set coming in," Alex said and then pointed out the Brown duo.

"Really? That's new," April leaned over as much as she could to pull over the data pad and look it over. "Well I'll be damned."

Alex snorted softly. "That pair had to do something that made their commanders sit up."

April laughed. "Well the Corporal, she kept a small group together during a pirate raid and managed to take a few captives. The pfc… hmm. Oh. Solo survivor of a shuttle crash. Managed to survive on one of those ice worlds for two weeks while they searched for his group."

Alex pondered that a moment. Two separate people in two different situations and both managed to come out on top. "Sounds like we should keep an eye on those two. What's their specialties?"

April picked up the datapad and found the information with a slide of her finger. "Ah, here. Corporal Brown's mine, tech. Pfc Brown is yours, infiltrator."

Alex nodded and made note on her personal datapad. "You got a sgt coming your way Ryan. A Sgt Lisa House. She's gonna be shifted between us, tech sniper."

April nodded and made her own notes. "Well Marshal, Brass and Crown are all pure snipers though Crown has some indications she'd be good at infiltration."

"Heh, Martin's definitely a sneaky bitch," Alex commented from the reports on the Corporal's activities.

"Oh?" April looked up curiously.

"She's been reprimanded a few times for not being where she should be. She might be our one joker in the bunch," Alex said.

April shrugged. "You handle them pretty well. Thankfully she's yours and not mine… or is she?"

Alex smirked. "She'd have to know about tech to be able to enter into her commander's quarters, prank his shower and then sneak out again."

"Fuck me," April muttered.

"I think your husband did that already," Alex shot back at her and April snorted a laugh, rubbing her stomach.

"So the last three, one's definitely going to be a tech infiltrator. A pfc Dyson. Pfc Green has one of the best tech scores I've seen in years. Hmm, he might have to go over to Jack at some point for heavy weapons. I'll talk to him about it later." She made note of that and then frowned at the last name. "McClintock…? Where have I heard that name before?"

Alex glanced up then furrowed her brows in thought a moment. "I know there's a Major McClintock in 4th fleet on the Agincourt… I think."

"Oh, right. Bet'cha this is his daughter," April said and shrugged. "If she's anything like her daddy, she's sharp."

Alex leaned back and then picked up her glass and took a sip of water. "Well this is a tidy group. Hopefully we don't have a cluster-fuck like the last few."

April chuckled. "Well I swear the brass likes throwing their problem children at us."

Alex shrugged and smirked. "We either throw them back or they learn."

* * *

The first month slid by quickly for Alex. Her newest group was the best by far. While the Brown siblings caused mischief, they didn't cause problems which relived Alex. Every time she caught one or the other doing something, they found out quite quickly that she put them to work to keep them from going overboard. Most of the time it was a competition between the two to see who could out do the other. April and Alex amused themselves with talking over the shenanigans the pair got up to.

One of their first assignments as a group for Alex's newest team was over watch for an official who came to Rio. Diego Juarez was running for the Prime minister position with the Alliance. He was one of many candidates but he also was the most outspoken about aliens. The brass sent word to Rio and Fredrick knew Alex was the best for the job. He was worried though considering who was backing Juarez. That came from the Intel that was sent.

"Miller?" Fredrick called out, frowning. His door was open so his Aide couldn't miss his voice.

"Sir?" Miller appeared, leaning through the doorway.

Fredrick glanced up. "Get Stefanos here ASAP. I don't care what she's doing."

"Right away sir," Miller said as she turned and headed to the com at her desk. She linked up to Alex's coms, waiting for the Commander to answer.

"This is Commander Stefanos," Alex said finally when she answered.

"Commander, I have a request for you to come with all due haste to the General's office," Miller said.

"What?" Alex muttered under her breath a moment. "Understood. I will be there as soon as I can get someone to watch the meatheads."

"Thank you Commander. " Miller said and signed off.

Alex grunted and wiped her brow before nodding to Sully. "They got twenty more minutes running to do. I got to go see what the General wants."

Jack Sully nodded as he watched over his own group. "Want me to slap their asses off to the showers after?"

Alex snorted. "Yea, then to mess. I don't have a clue how long I will be. If I am not back by the time they are finished, send them to the barracks and make sure they clean everything up. I left them a present. Brown's about to get his ass reamed by the rest I bet."

Sully smirked. "Can do." He waved her off.

Alex furrowed her brows as she turned away and headed towards the CP to see what the heck was going on. Did one of her guys get into too much trouble or was it something worse. Was her father ok? Gavin? She just got more worried with every stray thought that wandered through her mind.

When Alex arrived, Miller waved her through and shut the door behind her. Alex pulled her cover off and saluted Fredrick. He just waved her off and pointed to the chair and she promptly sat down. For a moment neither talked but the General noticed the frown line starting between the Commander's brows and offered her a faint smile.

"Don't look at me like that Commander. I am not about to drop some bad news on you. Well, maybe," he said and paused as he glanced down.

"Sir?" Alex sat there stiffly in the chair, still not sure why she was being called to the office.

"Hmm?" He looked up and then snorted. "Commander, relax." He picked up a datapad and leaned towards her to offer it. "Take a look Commander."

Alex took the datapad from the General's hand and then tilted it up to read it. The frown deepened as she read over the orders and then she sighed. "I assume this is a training mission for my group?"

Fredrick nodded. "Got it in one. You have the best and they need eyes over watching the candidate while he's here. There have been some creditable threats towards his person. I understand why but still… it's political."

Alex furrowed her brow up and then scrolled through the information before she found out why. Sighing, she slumped back. "Great a E1. Enough vitriol to burn a rock."

Fredrick chuckled softly. "Yes, well they think we should be walking all over everyone else but you and I know better. We are all in this together now after the FCW."

Alex nodded as she idly read through the docket and Intel provided. "Huh, he's going to be talking at the Center." She leaned back and tilted her head up slightly in thought. "They got some catwalks. There's a building a few blocks away from the front entrance," she thought out loud then sighed. "Ok sir. I'll have to go over the area and then set my guys up. I guess this is a good enough first mission to see how they work.":

Fredrick stared into Alex's eyes a moment then nodded. "I know you don't like it but I know you can do the job without letting that dislike into it."

"Thank you sir," Alex said, knowing he was right but still not liking it.

"Since it is in a week and a half from now, you have the time to do some recon. Thank god they hit us with this and gave us advance notice. Otherwise I would have sworn a blue streak at the brass." Fredrick said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't have been the only one sir," Alex said too quickly and that made the General laugh.

"Oh yes, I know that and then a word to your father would send the brass scrambling like chickens. That would have been amusing," he said and leaned back in his chair.

"Well let me get the meatheads settled in and then tomorrow I will take them out on that recon and see what they can come up with. Sir?" Alex rose up and saluted him again.

"Go on Commander. Let me know what your plans are once you have them finalized. Dismissed." He said and stood to salute her back.

Alex turned and a faint smile was on her lips as she left the office, plans already forming in her head. This meant that her group and April's group would be doing something for the next two weeks. She picked up her pace as that thought occurred to her and headed towards April's barracks, letting her own stew in the mess she had created for them to clean up.

She caught Ryan in the mess, April's group just sitting down to eat. She slid into the seat next to the pregnant woman and gave her a nudge with her elbow. April glanced up from the stew she was eating and arched a brow up. Alex just grinned at her as she leaned closer, April turning her head slightly so her friend could whisper.

"Get your guys settled, we got a mission to talk about," Alex said softly.

April nodded. "Sure. Meet me in a half hour at the break room?"

Alex nodded. "Yea, that is good. I got to go see what my meatheads are up to. Hopefully they got their barracks cleaned back up."

April laughed. "Made a mess did you?"

Alex just nodded. "Yea Brown once again. Maybe he'll learn this time."

Ryan just shook her head. "I had mine doing pushups after the lass debacle. "

Alex patted April's arm. "Well see you in a bit," she said as she stood up.

"A'ight," Ryan said with a mouthful of stew.

* * *

April Ryan wondered what Alex was going to say to her. Her group was settled in for the night and she made her way to the break room. After finishing up with Alex she planned on heading home and taking that long, hot bath she had promised herself. As the months kept going by it was getting harder for her to move around. At this rate she was going to have to go on leave sooner than later, as she had intended.

She walked into the room to see Alex sitting down and reading a datapad so she got herself a coffee and sat down next to her friend. Knowing Alex as well as she did, she waited for the Greek to speak. And while she waited she sipped at her coffee with a grimace.

"Your face is going to freeze like that," Alex said without looking up.

April snorted. "Well I am here. What is going on?" She took another sip of the old and very stale coffee.

Alex looked up, her gaze resting on her friend. She just noticed how worn April looked and that made her smile fade a moment. "Shit, have you been getting any rest April?"

Ryan shrugged. "A little but my lower back is always hurting now."

Alex nodded slowly, not quite sure about that. Later one she would remember this and laugh. "Considering your condition," she said hesitantly.

April laughed. "Yea. Knocked up." That was her teasing response to the uncertainty in Alex's tone.

Alex winced slightly. "I mean… well I don't mean… shit April," she finally said with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry Alex. When you become a mother, the universe is going to quake in its boots," April teased.

That sent the smile on Alex's face to its grave and she looked away from April. "Doubtful that will happen."

April laughed. "Yea remember that when you are drunk and horny," she teased and then sighed and eyed Alex.

Alex ducked her head down to look at the datapad instead of April. "Yea. Anyways, there's a politician coming into town. Since there are credible threats against him they want a team watching over him. This is a good training mission for our group."

"Oh? Who?" April craned her head towards the datapad, knowing the teasing made Alex uncomfortable so she let it slide.

"Some guy named… Diego Juarez. Prime Minister candidate," Alex said with a shrug.

"Oh. Him." Those two words let Alex know what April's feelings were about the E1 candidate. "My opinion is to just let him float and see what shit rises up but since we have to be good Alliance Marines I guess we have to protect his worthless ass," April said with a sigh.

"I am in agreement with you there," Alex said as she slid the pad towards April and then sat back in her chair.

April slipped the pad closer and read a few minutes before she blew out a breath and leaned back. "Well the Center has a lot of open spots. This is going to be a bitch."

"True. We should take our guys out tomorrow and give them the run down then ask for plans and see who shines. Sound good?" Alex crossed her arms and stretched her legs out.

April pondered that a moment the nodded. "Yea. I really should get home and take a long hot bath so I can sleep. Plan taking them out mid-morning?"

Alex nodded. "Sounds good, gives them time for mess and PT before they start trying to think. Hopefully the Brown's won't cause trouble."

April rose up slowly after pushing the pad back to Alex. "Yea. I plan on letting mine know under threat to not fuck up. I'll see you in the morning."

Alex waved her off. "Go get that hot bath April. Talk to you then."

* * *

Alex did her best to ride her guys asses during PT. Maybe if she was enough of a hardass to them they would think twice before screwing around. From the glares being given to Brown, her small group had talked to him and he looked a little worse for wear when she dragged their asses out of their nice warm cocoons. Alex had them doing an actual five mile run in full gear and it only took them an hour and half of hard running to get back to the starting point.

The entire group knew something was about to happen. Why would their TI ride them that hard? There was a look in her eyes that told them all, including Brown, that today wasn't a day to screw around. As tired as they were from the unannounced marathon run, they all groaned in relief as Stefanos let them go. Carefully they lowered their packs to the ground and then stretched, reliving cramped muscles.

She barked at them to get the stink off and then line up for mess. As a unit, they all carried their packs back into their barracks and set them down, putting their stuff away and then grabbing their stuff they needed to shower. None of them was thinking now of raising a ruckus. Every last one of them was worried about what shit would hit the fan and that kept them occupied till Alex finally gave them information that surprised them all.

The group tiredly stuffed down their breakfast, relieved it was eggs today because nothing else was going to sit in their stomachs. A few murmured to others but kept a eye on their TI so they didn't get yelled at. Seemed as if Stefanos was ignoring them, talking to a obviously pregnant TI.

Brown's gaze rested a moment on the woman that was training him then to the one next to her. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on at first then it occurred to him that she had made sure their attention was on other things besides causing trouble and he gave a soft chuckle.

That drew Gina's gaze and she scowled at him. "What are you laughing about Brown?"

Zack glanced up a moment and stared at Gina before lowering his gaze back down to his meal, stuffing the last of the eggs into his mouth and chewing slowly. "It appears our TI is up to something that has nothing to do with me."

Gina blinked a moment then reviewed their day so far before shaking her head. "I think she's just punishing us for your transgressions."

Zack just shrugged at her. "Do you know why I was offered this?"

Gina shrugged. "Not sure you should have been." Her voice was low but harsh.

"You see, my squad was out in the Terminus. We had a joint mission with a merc group to take down a pirate base a few years back. Was one of my first assignments in my new squad… let me tell you something, that merc group is better than a lot of N7s I've met." Zack drained his first glass of water and set it down on the tray.

"Zack?" James Marshal spoke up across from him, brow arched up.

"They asked for ideas from everyone, not just the officers Gina. It's a merc group, they value every member's input. I pointed out that there had to be a back door in case of something like this happening to them. They sent out their scouts and found said back door. The mission was to capture the leaders and take down the chafe."

Zack took another sip of his water. All this talking was making him dry. "Anyways once they had a better picture we all looked over what we had. The base was one of those old prefab mining tunnels so the tunnels had air locks on either end. It would stuff anyone up that was in one of those tunnels. The plan was to take the back door and make sure no one could stuff up the tunnels with fire and make a shooting gallery."

He took another sip of water, keeping an eye on Stefanos before turning back to the rest who were now hanging on to every word. "I went with the assassins. Let me tell ya, they are scary. Ever seen a Elcor kill silently? I have. It was great. Never worked with a team like that before. We got in, took down all the guards and then made sure that no one could target the tunnel."

One again he wetted his lips. "Anyways, about the time they were starting to head down the tunnel at our signal, one of the big bosses had walked out of his room right next to me. It was pure instincts that I grabbed him and flipped him over to his back. Drak was on him like a tick on a hound and had him trussed up like a calf and knocked out so he wouldn't cause trouble. So I managed to take down our number one target."

Only James happened to catch Stefanos moving but he wanted to hear the rest of Zack's story. Gina looked like she was about to call bullshit on him. He held his hand up to her so she settled down with a roll of her eyes. "Go on."

"The leader of the scouts happened to be the merc's Captain. She slapped me on the back and then we left the Quarian there to watch the pirate. She split us up into pairs and we took down the other three targets. I was paired with Silent-Step, the Elcor. Our target had a companion in his bed and that's when I saw the Elcor take out the other guy with his axe, defending me when I choked out our target. Soon after that, the mercs and my squad took the base, taking down all the pirates." He took another sip as he felt the Commander approaching, his eyes gleaming.

"The Captain praised my commander, said 'I was well worth watching out for-'" he started to say and was interrupted.

"Because you were going to go far in the Alliance. That's what I recall saying Brown. You haven't proved me wrong yet." Alex said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Zack just grinned at the rest of them and the startled and dumbfounded looks on all their faces. "Commander, it's not every day a Merc praises a marine."

Alex gave a soft chuckle. "It's not every day a marine surprises one of my mercs either. You reacted even faster than Drak could. He was quite pleased to find someone like that."

Zack just nodded.

"Ok, let's get out of here. We got some things to talk about." She jerked her head towards the exit and they all rose up and left.

The TI that was pregnant had her group following and they went into one of the class rooms which didn't surprise Brown too much. His sister slid into the seat next to him and nudged him with her elbow. They didn't get a lot of time to talk but she was his best friend no matter their ranks. He shot her a quick smile then turned his attention back to the two Commanders standing before them.

"Ok settle down meatheads," Alex said with a faint smile. She noticed both Browns were in the front row and was rather pleased.

April stepped forwards then and they all went still, their attention focused on the two before them. "Ok, all that work we've put you through is about to be tested. Towards the end of next week we have a PM candidate coming into town to talk at the Center. It will be on us to watch out for him due to threats against his person. So in about twenty minutes we will be taking a little trip to recon the area."

Alex spoke up then. "I want everyone to pay attention to not only the area around the Center but to pay attention to inside the Center. Then I want each and every one of you to come up with a plan of how to handle this."

April set a datapad down before Zack and then Jessica. Both grinned at her. "These datapads are being provided for you. The information on them is for your eyes. Read it. This datapad will be used by you to come up with a plan on how to handle the arrival of a VIP and how to protect them. They will be turned in when we return." She finished handing out the last of the pads to the group and then stepped away, sitting down on the desk before them.

Alex looked around a moment. "Take this seriously. A man's life is in your hands." She didn't say anything else because she wanted to see how they all thought and what they would come up with. She knew the Browns were sharp enough to see everything but it was a test to see what everyone would do.

A corporal came into the room and nodded to Alex. She tilted her head and then eyed the two groups. "Come on, our ride's here." And with that she headed to exit the room with April behind her. The rest followed silently to the two aircars waiting.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone that's so far liked, loved, faved and followed my stories so far. I really appreciate that others think my mind puke is something worth reading enough to stick around. So again thank you and if you really do love this story, give me reviews because otherwise I think people are not reading it and just faving it for the giggles.


	12. Chapter 12

As always, Bioware allows me to play in their sandbox so I don't get money for this... though, having some words to express your pleasure would be nice once in a while.

 _And so another chapter begins..._

* * *

The TI that was pregnant had her group following and they went into one of the class rooms which didn't surprise Brown too much. His sister slid into the seat next to him and nudged him with her elbow. They didn't get a lot of time to talk but she was his best friend no matter their ranks. He shot her a quick smile then turned his attention back to the two Commanders standing before them.

"Ok settle down meatheads," Alex said with a faint smile. She noticed both Browns were in the front row and was rather pleased.

April stepped forwards then and they all went still, their attention focused on the two before them. "Ok, all that work we've put you through is about to be tested. Towards the end of next week we have a PM candidate coming into town to talk at the Center. It will be on us to watch out for him due to threats against his person. So in about twenty minutes we will be taking a little trip to recon the area."

Alex spoke up then. "I want everyone to pay attention to not only the area around the Center but to pay attention to inside the Center. Then I want each and every one of you to come up with a plan of how to handle this."

April set a datapad down before Zack and then Jessica. Both grinned at her. "These datapads are being provided for you. The information on them is for your eyes. Read it. This datapad will be used by you to come up with a plan on how to handle the arrival of a VIP and how to protect them. They will be turned in when we return." She finished handing out the last of the pads to the group and then stepped away, sitting down on the desk before them.

Alex looked around a moment. "Take this seriously. A man's life is in your hands." She didn't say anything else because she wanted to see how they all thought and what they would come up with. She knew the Browns were sharp enough to see everything but it was a test to see what everyone would do.

A corporal came into the room and nodded to Alex. She tilted her head and then eyed the two groups. "Come on, our ride's here." And with that she headed to exit the room with April behind her. The rest followed silently to the two aircars waiting.

Alex settled into the passenger seat of the first aircar while half the group squeezed into the back of the large vehicle. She turned her head to see April get into the other and the remaining marines pile in to that aircar. Giving the driver a tap on the arm she relaxed, glancing behind a moment at the marines actually giving their attentions to the datapads they were supplied with. She saw the Brown siblings leaning closer to each other, their heads together already. That made her grin and she couldn't wait to see what they would come up with.

It took about twenty minutes for the two aircars to arrive at the Center. The Rio Entertainment Center was a large, rectangular building about three stories tall. Off to one side sat the parking garage which was their destination. The front of the building had a huge sweeping lawn with a half circle path started at the sidewalk and curved till it met the central of three doorways to mark the entry into the building. Two trees stood guard out in the middle of the lawn at both ends and a path curved around the far side to the other, final entry into the ground floor of the building.

Glancing back Alex noted that of the 6 that came along with her only the Browns were looking out the window and then glancing at each other. The rest would learn from this, she figured. The driver maneuvered to the parking garage and pulled in, setting the aircar down and then powering it down.

"Commander, we will wait here for you," the driver said and gave her a salute from his seat.

"Very well," she said and returned the salute to the Corporal then slid out of the car. "Come on," she added for the ones with her and they followed like eager puppies.

April met her with her gaggle of gaping marines and rolled her eyes slightly. Alex couldn't help but smirk and gave a slight thumbing towards the Brown duo. That made April smirk then she tilted her head. Alex turned and clapped her hands once, the group settled and went silent as she looked at them.

"Ok. This is your detail. We have been allowed access to the building for the next 4 hours. What I want you to do is go in and get a feel for the place. Check everything out. There are three floors." She paused to look around at them before continuing.

"The first and second are seating and the third is a catwalk. Check everything out and keep notes and anything else you think you'll need to come up with your own plans. You have five tech savvy marines in this squad. Four of you are infiltrators in training. Another four are snipers. If you have to ask questions, Commander Ryan will be on the stage. I will be in the lobby. So go at it." She tilted her head to April and both of them walked away from the group whose voices grew louder as the left.

Alex waited for the elevator and then stepped in and hit the button for the ground floor. April leaned against the wall and eyed her. Then she chuckled softly and shook her head.

"What?" Alex gave her friend a curious look.

"None of them really looked up from their datapads the whole trip," April said with a smirk.

"Ah. Yea, noticed that with my group. Except the Brown two. Sharp ones, they are." Alex smirked and the elevator dinged to announce they had arrived.

"Figures. We can never get a group of serious marines. There's always a black sheep or two thrown in," April grumbled.

"April, reason the Brown boy is here is because he got a nom from me. I've worked with him before when I was with the Legion. He's never done anything harmful and he's loosened up a lot of disjointed noses. I don't mind it honest. In fact I think he is ok with the punishments I give him when I do catch him. Think of what we don't catch those two doing."

"Dear god. That's a horrible thought Alex," April gasped and covered her eyes a moment.

"Come on," Alex said with a laugh and exited the box with April muttering behind her.

"Please, by all the saints…," April trailed off and eyed Alex.

"They are going to be the only ones that caught almost everything," she said with a pout.

Alex snickered at her. "Yup."

April sighed heavily. "Well let me go sit my fat ass on the stage and wait for the children to come up to me."

Alex nodded. "I'll be out front. Tag me if anything changes."

"Will do," April said and headed towards the stage that had all the lights on.

* * *

Zack glanced at the pad as the aircar he and his sister were in rose up. He nudged her and she looked up from reading. "We got about fifteen or twenty minutes before we get there. Keep a look out for buildings?"

Jessica nodded and glanced down before grunting and pulling up one of the apps to do a search on the Center. "Not enough here to get a good read Zack."

He was doing his own searching and pulled up a satellite map. "This looks somewhat promising."

Jessica leaned over as he turned the pad towards her and nodded. "Grab that pic and send it to me."

Zack did as she said and she pulled the picture up. With her finger she outlined in a circle all the tallest buildings around the Center. There were nine in total between the front and sides of the building. Since the rear of the building was facing the river, they both ignored that considering there was nothing back there to help anyone do anything but swim.

"There's nine high rises of three or more stories around the north, south and west sides. East side isn't worth paying attention to because the rear is built with industrial weight metals. Not even a high powered sniper rifle mass round can clear that," Jessica pointed out and Zack nodded.

He looked out the window. "We are near now. That must be this building," Zack pointed out the window and Jessica glanced up before looking down at the sat map. She studied the building a moment, marking it in her head before looking for the rest of the buildings. Some of them were too far away but it wouldn't hurt.

Both watched out the window and caught glares from the rest who were reading the datapads instead. Zack gave a grimace to himself and Jessica caught the soft sigh her brother released, giving his arm a squeeze. They both noted where things were and Zack frowned at the parking garage.

The squads got out of the cars after the Commanders and they all listened then turned to each other to discuss what was on the datapads. Zack made note of where the elevator was and he headed towards it with Jessica following.

"Hey, Brown? Where are you two going?" Gina Martin scowled at them both.

Zack paused, his back stiffened a moment then he turned towards Gina with a smile. "I am doing what the Commander said and im going to look around. You are more than welcome to join us."

Jessica glanced over her shoulder at the auburn haired woman who was scowling at her brother. She glanced at the woman then her brother then back to the woman again. "Of course if you want, you are more than welcome to walk with my brother…?"

At that Gina's face got a tinge of red to it and she snarled at Jessica. "Shut the fuck up!"

Oh, Jessica knew she had hit a sore spot and shrugged. "Shutting the fuck up ma'am." And to make a point, she turned away and gave Zack's arm a squeeze as she headed for the elevator.

Zack frowned at Gina a moment, his light brown eyes turning colder than Gina had ever seen before. "No, I think that would be a bad idea." There was some sort of finality in his voice and he spun and walked after his sister.

Gina slumped slightly and then forced herself to pay attention to the datapad. James shook his head at the exchange because he knew Gina and knew she had just stuffed her foot into her mouth. She appeared to have figured that out too. Not that he wasn't going to admit he found Zack just as eye catching as Gina did. But so was Leo, in his own way. James' eyes lingered a moment on the dark haired marine before he forced his attention back.

"Well ladies, I think it's best to all split up and peek around," Lisa House spoke up. The sergeant headed towards the ramp up to the top of the parking garage and that got the rest moving. They all headed towards the elevator, waiting for it to return from depositing the Brown's into the Center.

Zack slouched against the back of the car as the elevator brought them to the second floor. Jessica studied her brother a moment then sighed and moved over to him to hug him. He didn't respond at first then reluctantly he returned the hug and let go quickly.

"Sorry Zack," she said softly and he sighed.

"No, I am sorry you had to put up with the cold hearted bitch," he said, venom in his voice.

Jessica shook her head slightly. Out of the two of them, Zack had more of a temper and held on to his grudges. "That's nothing compared to what I got in boot and you know it," she said and poked his chest lightly.

He slapped at her finger and then grunted, not responding.

Jessica's eyes widened briefly. Shit, he really did like the abrasive woman more than he let on. She wordlessly looked at her datapad. "So we are going to check out the second story first. That should keep the rest away from us for now." It was better till he got out of this funk Gina had put him into.

Zack nodded and then straightened up when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The both got out and walked over to the railing, pondering the floor below. Both saw Commander Ryan sitting on the edge of the stage looking bored. Jessica nudged her brother then and then both steped away from the railing and moved towards the where the stage was. Zack tilted his head up with a sigh and then narrowed his eyes. He pointed up and Jessica turned her gaze upwards.

"Damn, that's going to require a few to watch," she said.

Zack lowered his gaze to look around for a way to get up there. He noted the darker doorway of the elevator and then on the far way on the north side of the building was a ladder. "Ladder there and the elevator."

Jessica nodded and they both headed towards it, climbing up and coming to rest. She looked around a moment and furrowed her brows. "Bad place to be but a good one for someone trying to hide."

Zack nodded and headed out, taking one of the catwalks towards the array of lights that would shine down on the stage. He stopped and looked up and down the line of tubes. "This here would be the best for someone who wants to take a shot. The light would hide them from view below."

Jessica nodded and held her omni tool up, taking a picture of the catwalk with the lights in it as reference. She took a picture of the ladder then moved across to capture the elevator door. "Im good here," she said as she turned back to Zack.

Zack didn't hear Jessica at first then he blinked and lifted his head up. "What?"

"Come on, lets go down to the bottom floor and out the front," Jessica said.

He just nodded and silently followed her to the elevator, riding it down to the ground floor and then heading out the closest door. Jessica noted that Martin was standing at the middle set of doors with her back to them so she quickly followed her brother out. He was swivvling his head around.

"Look, this is that building," he said as he held his pad up and pointed briefly at the distant tower.

Jessica peered at the distant building then nodded as she tapped her datapad. "Ok. Its got a clear view of this door and the other two. Good spot to watch from or snipe from I assume."

Neither of them were snipers and Zack frowned. "Yea. Make House can give us some idea?"

"Actually you are right. That is a very good vantage for a sniper to take out anyone entering this way," a voice spoke up to their right.

Both of them turned in surprise and Commander Stefanos smiled lightly at them. "Ma'am," Zack said then glanced back at the building.

"I don't think the VIP will be entering through the front though. Is there a private elevator or stairwell into the backstage?" Jessica furrowed her brows and made a note to check.

"Yes. Its guarded at all times when the building is occupied. There's a sublevel to the building for storage and extra rooms and the only way down is through a freight elevator that runs from the ground level of the parking garage," was the answer Jessica got from the Commander.

"Hmm, they might want to… no, I think we will want to do a sweep the day before and then post guards at that till the event is over," Zack said and made note of that on his own datapad.

Neither of them saw the grin Alex briefly showed on her face before she hid it. "I am here to answer questions."

Jessica nodded. "This building behind that one, its not tall enough to see over…," she said and pointed to the tower hiding behind the one they first noticed.

Alex glanced over and nodded. "Take a very good sniper to park there and take a shot, if the VIP was going to enter the door." She narrowed her eyes a moment, judging it. "But there's not enough view to see all the doors. I would guess the far door would be out of sight."

"So that would be a possible but not very likely," Zack said and made a note of that just as his sister did.

"The only really good vantage point would be that building then," Jessica said and then tilted her datapad towards the Commander while pointing to her northwest at the 40 story building that had to be 7 blocks away at least.

Alex glanced over and nodded. "Yes, that one would be a fine nest. Even these two trees wouldn't be in the way. Good spot to park overwatch."

Both made note of that and then Zack saluted the Commander. "If you would excuse us ma'am, we are going to make sure we didn't miss anything else out here."

Alex gave a salute back. "Go on. If you have any other questions, let me know."

Jessica smiled. "Thank you Commander Stefanos. We will." She copied her brother, saluting the dark haired woman then followed him.

The two walked towards the north part of the complex, making notes along the way of various vantages and buildings around. Both noticed just how short most of the buildings were around the Center. Once they were done the headed back inside to find the lobby empty but some voices could be heard from within the seating area. They peered in and then came back out before heading back up to the third floor of the parking garage.

By the time the Commanders called the squad back, Zack and Jessica had a real good idea of the area around the Center and within. They were talking over final details and tech talk situations when Alex saw them joining the rest of the group. "Ok, time to head back. It's about dinner time so we'll hit the mess first then you guys have your free time for the rest of the night. You will hand in those datapads to us in the morning."

* * *

Alex collected all the datapads before breakfast the next morning and then she met up with April after making sure someone took her group out for PT. The two Commanders had about two hours to go over every datapad to see how their group was doing. They procured the conference room and started to go through all the data the squad came up with.

April's growl of disgust made Alex look up from her datapad and she gave the woman a questioning look. "What?"

April tossed the datapad in the middle with a grunt and leaned back in her chair. "You would swear none of them have ever had to figure this shit out."

That made Alex chuckle and she set her datapad down then got up and went to the corner where there was a fridge. She pulled out two water bottles and then grabbed a few granola bars from the box. She tossed one before April and set a bottle down then resumed sitting in her chair.

"I have to admit, some of them have virtually no imagination but they will learn or not be invited back. Take Brass' idea. He totally forgot about the outside," Alex said as she picked up the datapad and tossed it into the center.

"Hrump. Green forgot about the parking garage and the catwalks," the pregnant woman grumbled.

Alex sighed and glanced around. After an hour of reading she had only two really close to what she saw. "I hate to admit but the Brown's covered almost everything. Only problem is they don't know much about sniping but otherwise they are solid."

April nodded, accepting it. Alex was rarely wrong. "The sergeant has some really good ideas for that."

Alex lifted a brow up and then reviewed the squad. She remembered then one of them was a non-com. "Ah. She's got a lot more experience than the rest."

April nodded and then held up the datapad and offered it to Alex. "Your sharper, tell me."

Alex took the time to read what House said and the smile slowly grew on her lips. "Damn that's rock solid. She caught everything from a sniper's prospective."

The fact that Alex had that tone of respect in her voice made April lift her head up. "So, I guess we need to slap the Brown's with House and have them fix some things, right?"

Giving a sigh of relief, Alex nodded as she picked up the Brown's datapads and House's. "Yup. I have no clue why Zack Brown is still a private. Both he and his sister should be promoted beyond their current ranks."

"Experience," a new voice said and both women looked up to see the General there.

Alex and April scrambled to their feet and saluted him. "Sir," they both said at the same time.

General Fredrick chuckled and returned the salute before waving them to sit down. "At ease. I just was checking on you about the assignment dropped into our laps. What do you think?" He moved to sit down and face them both.

Alex slowly lowered herself back down and shrugged. "We let the squad look around and gave them the freedom to come up with a plan. Some of them have promise, a few should probably be placed somewhere they won't hurt people and then there are a few exceptional ones. I swear you give us the black sheep to see the dumbfounded looks on everyone else's face when those black sheep are actually diamonds in the rough."

The General laughed at that. "You hit that nail right on the head Commander."

April rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I shouldn't be surprised by that."

Alex smirked. "I was not surprised by it at all. Look at Hanity. He's found his calling and will be an asset. I can't see him not gaining a N7 designation."

The General cleared his throat and glanced between them. "So?"

"Private Brown, Corporal Brown and Sgt House have the best plans and come really close to what I could come up with," Alex said shrugged.

April nodded and then leaned back in her chair, her hand rubbing gently over the growing mound that was her child. "I hate to agree with her but she is right."

The General nodded. "Then make sure those three finesse it into finer details. You got three days."

Alex nodded. "Understood sir. That's what we plan on doing. I think they will have to be excused from everything but PT and meals. Can you get Nickle and Ridge to take over for us. I rather we were there to answer any of their questions if they get stuck."

The General nodded. "Of course. I will make sure they talk to you so they know where you are with the squad." He pushed himself up to his feet and waved them off. "I will see myself out."

Both women let out a breath slowly after the General left and Alex had her brows furrowed up in thought. April let her think as she gathered and erased all the datapads but for the three they had picked. Then she ripped open the granola bar and started to eat it. That was washed down with the water as her gaze moved over to Alex from time to time.

"You know. I think he's more worried than he's showing," Alex finally said as she lifted her head up.

"Why do you say that?" April took a sip of water before setting the bottle down.

"First off, he came to us to see where we were at. Second, he wants the plan really quickly. Only reason I can see that is because he wants us to make sure we all know our duties before the event. A forgotten bit could fuck things up royally. If we get this done in 3 or less days, then that's about a week of going over positioning."

April pondered Alex's words a moment then nodded. "Sounds about right. So shall we go break the news to the three scapegoats?"

Alex nodded and gathered the datapads, sliding them over to April while she put her bottle of water away and threw the granola bar back in the box. The two left the conference room to gather up their squad and tell them their decision. Now it was on the Brown's and House to parry the details down.

* * *

 _So far i've got a few chapters to go on this situation leading up to the speech. Thanks everyone._


	13. Chapter 13

As always, I only dream that I owned BioWare and ME. For now I am happy to play in their sandbox as long as they let me.

* * *

The next morning, after the squads ate, Alex caught the Browns and House in front of everyone and ordered them to follow her. Ridge and Nickle smirked as they stepped forwards and had the rest turned around, heading out to relearn marching. The three remained silent but House was smirking without looking behind her.

"I can hear that shit eating grin House," Alex said, amusement in her voice.

"Ma'am. This is the cat that ate the canary grin," Lisa responded with a broader grin.

Zack snickered softly then Jessica elbowed him lightly. "Sorry," he said softly.

"Hell, Brown. I'd be grinning like a fucking loon too considered there was no real choice in plans," Alex drawled and glanced behind to the private. His sister glared briefly at her brother.

"Ma'am?" Zack was a little startled and Jessica blinked slightly.

"I'll explain when we get to where we are going," Alex said as she guided them towards the General's offices.

Lisa shook her head slightly at the questioning looks the siblings gave her and shrugged. When the commander wanted to answer them, she would. Lisa was use to that and figured the other two could use a little patience and let them stew a bit. She understood right away that the rest just didn't have enough experience which begged her to consider the two Browns walking next to her. There was more to them than met her eyes.

The three followed the Commander through the doors and down the hall to the conference room. There Commander Ryan was already sitting with three datapads sitting on the table before her. She was sipping at bottle of oj. Alex let the three through before closing the door and locking it.

That startled the three and House spun around, her body tense a moment then visibly she relaxed and sighed. "That bad?"

Alex pondered the question then gave a curt nod. "Nothing will leave this room. You will spend the next three days here when you are not in PT or at mess. You will leave the datapads on the table and one of us will have custody of them at all times. If neither of us are here, one of you will have to stay on guard till one of us arrives. Under no circumstance will you give these datapads to anyone but me or Commander Ryan. Do you understand?"

Zack tried not to shiver at the ice cold look that frosted the Commander's eyes. He had never seen her this cold before and that included his time with the grunts when he did a few crossover assignments with the Legion. He nodded. "Ma'am, yes Ma'am."

The other two echoed him and Alex stared at them a little longer before relaxing. "Now that is out of the way… sit down you three. Out of the plans we read, you three have parts that when we put them together seem like the best deal. This comes from your different expertise." Alex pointed at Lisa. "House, you are a sniper and see things from that point of view." She then turned to Zack. "You have the ground view and understand the setup needed to delay and contain." She then looked at Jessica. "And your shifting of personnel and ideas about where everyone should be placed are spot on with what I or Commander Ryan would come up with."

April snorted. "She's not wrong. We only spent an hour looking at maps and floor plans verse the 4 hours on site you guys got. And your ideas are similar enough to ours that we are giving you the show. Now as Commander Stefanos said, Sergeant House, you have the best idea for the sniper corridors. Neither of the Browns have the experience you have in that. Private Brown has worked with Commander Stefanos before and understands the ground view prospective. He's watched and learned from the best and that was a brief mission. And you, Corporal Brown, guard duty is not a new rodeo to you. Even if it was a Major and not a major political figure."

Lisa slowly sat down with an expressionless look on her face as she took in what the Commanders said. She then glanced at the Browns before chuckling which drew both Commander's attentions. "I will not bully them into merging our ideas my way. Not to mention, you are right. I am a sniper, no offense Ma'am. I know that the best."

Alex nodded. "If you have questions we will be here. There is water and granola bars over there in the corner." She then sat down and opened her omni tool to look over her reports. She glanced up occasionally to see the three talking softly and pointing at one datapad.

By the end of the day the three had a merged plan but Lisa cautioned them that they needed to smooth it out so it worked seamlessly. Zack got Jessica to make a 3D model of the building and surrounding blocks in holo and then they placed all the players as red dots, adding the movements they would and should make during the speech.

It was there than Zack spotted an issue with the movements of the lower levels and they adjusted that to cover everything. So by the end of the second day they had a better plan. Still Lisa urged them to go over it again and try to think up scenarios where something went wrong. And it was there that Jessica realized she still hadn't placed anyone in the basement and she quickly told them what could happen. They agreed and changed the time frame and added the guards on the basement a few days out.

Alex was reading over a message from Gavin when Zack cleared his throat loudly to catch their attentions. She lowered her arm and glanced over at April before returning her attention to the three. "Done?"

Zack nodded. "It is the best of everything we came up with Ma'am including likely scenarios for what could go wrong. I would like your opinions on it." He set the pad before Alex on the table and sat back down.

Alex nodded and picked up the datapad. She read through everything quickly, seeing where they adjusted and changed things to work smoother. It was with a smile that she handed the datapad over to April then glanced at the time. "And just in time for lunch," she said with a smirk.

"Well I wouldn't have caught the basement idea," April said after she was finished reading. She locked the datapad with a code and then tilted her head up to glance at the three. "While not the same as our normal plans, I can see that you guys did put some thought into everything. Good work."

Alex nodded. "Honestly, this is exceptional in my eyes. From three unexperienced soldiers who have never had to guard a candidate before." She picked up the datapad. "I think we can say dismissed. Head back to the barracks and join up with your squads for noon mess. Its back to the normal grind, ladies."

* * *

' _The credits are there, vacation is a go. Tix brought. Enjoy watching the fun. There will be fireworks after. Are you ready? The hotel is for dignitaries. Look for the statue signal, a spotlight during the night. – Creed'_

The reader casually flipped the visor down before pressing the button to delete the message. He shifted the bike beneath his self and kicked the stand up. With a well-practiced shift he started the motorcycle and let the loud machine growl under him. Granted in this day and age a monster like this was almost unheard of. Still, mass effect tech couldn't make this baby run. He patted the tank and then glanced right and left before he pulled out into the street. It wasn't abnormal to see gas engine vehicles around still.

* * *

Preparations were being made at the Villa. Some of the upper tiers were already being read into the plans without being told who had formulated the plans. Most of the teachers and upper echelon knew who came up with the plan and were impressed. The general was quiet pleased with things as they went but still, he would only be happy once the politician was gone out of the area.

Alex and April both spilt up their groups to see how others handled leading. She put Zack in the lead and told him what his group would be doing. For the younger candidates, they were being used as visual guards, out front and standing. Within the building the shaper older candidates would be handling the interior.

They had three days to get everything settled and Zack took charge like a pro. He set his squad up in shifts at the doors. Alex was part of the sniper team along with House. April was with Zack's group as the door spotter with a mic and in civvies. Zack figured it would be best if she was sitting off to the side of the main door. And while April was annoyed about being set out like this, she also understood that with only a month before she had to go on paternity leave, this was the only way she was part of the Op.

* * *

He pretended to be a visitor interested in the walk along the river which brought him to the theater. With a map in hand he glanced around and took interest in the map. Finally he stopped at a barista and asked some questions before continuing his walk. When he finally got back to his room he tossed the map down and furrowed up his brows. The Alliance had people walking around already. Why?

He pondered shunting a message to his contact and then did so. A response came back promptly and he scowled. Someone had acted out too quickly. He was certain whoever it was, they were no longer among the living. Nodding to himself he got up, left the room and headed down to the hotel bar where he had a few drinks while looking at the map. The bartender pointed out a few sights and he figured it would be a good idea to scout out exits from the city just in case.

By the time Juarez came to town he had everything recon'd. Even with the Alliance in force in the theater, he had a good spot with a good escape. So he took in a show at the Centre and planted the pieces of his gun under the seats where they would not be found and in disguise so no one would recognize him.

A day before the event he bought a ticket for it, asking for private seating and flashing his credentials that should pass any check given as a reporter. He was quiet pleased with the validity of them considering the Alliance was doing heavy checks of all the private seating.

That night a PM candidate was eliminated just so another could be put in his place and so a certain group could start their plans to master the universe. That night an assassin though he would get away and would have if not for the exceptional shooting of one sniper.

* * *

Alex relaxed against the brick of the building with House and another sniper who gave his name as Jed Blake. Alex knew of the name but knew him better by his call sign of Pierce. She finished her drink and then picked up her sniper rifle. She made sure it was in working order and then loaded it.

House was already at her spot with her helmet on and taking sight of the far building. The three of them had the most open view spot on the tallest building. House pulled the trigger and the weapon clicked, saying it had fired. Satisfied, she settled down into a comfortable position and exhaled slowly.

Blake was at the far side of House and putting his rifle together. He snapped in the sights and then the barrel. It was an older style weapon that had Alex almost envious but she liked her custom rifle too much to give it up. Resting down the massive weapon she glanced over at the other two.

"You guys set?" She lifted her helmet up and waited for their response.

"Yes Commander," House responded with, not looking away.

"Ma'am," Blake said with a nod then locked in the cartridge with his ammo. He set his rifle down and then put his helmet on and it sealed with a hiss.

Alex nodded and followed Blake, feeling the suit seal up completely. "This is Eagle, radio check."

"Eagle you are five by five," came the response.

"Affirmative, Walker," she said and then switched over to the channel between all the snipers.

"Hawks, this is Eagle. Radio check." One by one all the snipers confirmed they were hearing her.

"Ok, listen up. In twenty minutes we will all be focused on the Centre. If you see anything strange, call out no matter what. You have your sectors, do not deviate from that. Jagger, out."

They responded and then Alex switched over to the private channel between her and the two with her. "Ok, we have the rest watching for strange things. It is up to us to evaluate any threats they find. Confirm the threat and then evaluate and this means talking to Walker. If she confirms or denies, relay this to the rest."

"Got it Commander," came Blake's deep voice.

"Yes ma'am," House followed with. This was nothing abnormal to her, maybe a little bit easier than sitting for days in the same spot waiting for a criminal to finally show up.

Alex finally switched over to the private channel between her and April. She picked up her rifle and then settled it down. She laid down and then sighted through her sites and moved it along the front of the Centre. Finally she found April sitting next to the main door eating an ice cream cone. "Watch it Walker, you are dripping chocolate down your chin."

The figure off in the distance shifted and cursed as she wiped her finger on her chin then took a napkin and cleaned the chocolate off. "Damn it Alex," she muttered. "Thanks for startling me like that."

Alex chuckled softly. "It looked like you were enjoying that cone way too much."

"Damn right," came the soft reply. "Don't get this often enough with my husband gone and I am too lazy to get up and get some for myself."

Alex snorted. "Lazy is right. Don't blame you. It's gonna be rough on you. You've got what? A month or two before you have forced to sit down and do nothing?"

"Mmhmm," April responded with and took a bite of the chocolate ice cream. "I'd share with you but you are not here."

Alex drew a bead over the slowly growing crowd. "Starting to get popoular there."

"Yup. Count over a hundred waiting to be let in." Alex switched to one of the Alliance soldiers standing before the main door in uniform.

"Who's at the door right now?" Alex couldn't tell when the full suit was on.

"Martin," came April's reply.

Alex snorted. "Whoo boy she must have annoyed Brown some how. He's had it out for her since the day we came here."

"From what I know from scuttlebutt, she insulted his sister. And I had 50 credits on finding them in a compromising position. I am going to assume she's got a big mouth."

"It is making me rethink the reprimands she had in her file," Alex said with a hint of thought.

"Ah, that is possible. Which means she shouldn't have ever been asked here," April said and stood up to throw away the napkins she had used then go back to sitting down.

"No, she's good enough to get her on her own merits. Makes me think someone wanted her shoved off and this was the easiest way."

April snorted in amusement, a smile on her face from what Alex could see. "Could be right."

Alex was about to say something but the coms came on. "This is Apex. In two minutes the gates of hell will be opening. Squads at standby."

She switched over to the main coms. "Apex this is Eagle. The nests are ready."

"Affirmative Eagle." She then ignored as all other groups came over the coms and gave a thumbs up to her two.

"Hawks, you have a go to watch," she called out over the channel for all the sniper groups. She got confirmation from the rest that they were ready.

Zack could hear then crowd cheering and clapping. He could also hear the deep voice of the candidate as he responded. The walls were too thick to catch exactly what was being said and it reverberated too much for him to understand even the shouting from the crowd. With that, he turned and walked down the path, checking in with all the soldiers standing at the doors.

Martin barely gave him a response but it was more of a distracted response than an angry one. He walked back to his post as someone directed his attention to a man who had come up to the door. He walked over and was started to find one of the Legion's leaders. He held up his hand to Crown and then motioned Henry over to the side.

"Eagle, this is Junkyard dog. Over?" He then smiled and lifted up the visor of his helmet. "Good to see you Mr. Tsar."

"This is Eagle, I caught you. Direct him to the nest," came Alex's response.

"Ah, Mr. Brown. I see you have gone up in the world." The biotic smiled and glanced around before sighing. "She's watching me right now isn't she?"

Zack laughed. "Yes sir. If you could go to here," he paused to pass the address via omni tool. "She will be there. Might not get to talk to her till after this all."

Henry nodded and frowned slightly. "Thank you. I guess that's all I can ask for." He turned and walked away, finding the address and then grunting. Well at least it was going to be a nice walk. By the time he got there, the whole building was a buzz like an angry hive and he wondered what happened.

* * *

Alex watched as Henry approached the door and was stopped. She waited till Brown's voice came over the coms and then told him to let Henry come to her location. Then she shifted her view of the complex from Henry back to her post and scanned the area. There were still a few people hanging around but in groups so she ignored them.

It was odd to see everyone's head jerk up suddenly before the coms broke out in chaos. "Man down! Get the Medics on the stage! Lock down all the doors now!" That was one of the N7s, a Jax Smith.

"Heads up Hawks, watch for anyone hurrying away but wait for the confirmation before shooting."

Everyone tensed up and stared down the building, waiting for Alex's call. Unfortuanly the doorways suddenly boiled over with people running from the chaos and that just made everyone's job difficult.

"Shit, watch the edges of the crowds for anyone not caring about the event." Alex started to hit the edges of the crowd, not paying any attention to the Alliance soldiers trying to keep the crowd from panicking. She spotted him at the edge of the crowd then. He was a neutral brown haired man with his back to her and not hurrying too much. She moved the scope a bit and saw he was heading towards an old styled motorcycle.

He took the shot and then dropped the makeshift weapon where it was. In a fake panic he rushed out of the door and merged in with the crowd surging out of the seating. He was jostled and pushed but he just pushed back, following the crowd like a pack of lemurs. By the time they Alliance had the crowd less panicked he was out of the building and not even glancing over his shoulder at the screaming. Keeping his head down he headed towards his bike waiting for him. The last thing he heard was a sharp crack and then nothing.

"I got the perp in my sights. Brown, at your 9 o'clock, brown hair, head down."

"I see him," Zack rushed towards him calling for him which made the man start to walk faster.

It only took a minute. "I have a shot. Do I go?"

"This is Apex, take the shot," came the general's voice.

Alex narrowed her eyes and shifted the scope slightly, waiting for the man to hit the optimal position then she squeezed the trigger. The rifle bucked against her shoulder as the crack snapped out and she saw the man go down then shifted the scope to see both Martin and Brown heading towards the downed man.

Zack jerked when the crack of a rifle was heard and the man fell over, his chest caved in. "Fuck me," he said.

"No shit," came Gina's voice next to him.

The both looked at each other and then hurried over. Zack rolled the man over with his foot and the hair detached from the head. A wig. Gina knelt down and found a wallet and then started to grab the man's tool.

"Wait. Let's get a tech here incase its trapped to erase data," Zack said and someone patted his shoulder.

"Right behind ya bro," Jessica said and started to use her omni tool on the man's. "Good call Zack. If it had been removed all data would have been wiped but… I got this." She manipulated her omni tool and then grinned. "Got it. Copying all data over now."

Zack then stepped back. "Eagle, this is Junkyard. Target is down. Looks like we got 'em."

"Affirmative Junkyard. Eagle out."

Zack let out a breath and shook his head. "Bastard. Is the candidate alive?"

Jessica looked up and then frowned, shaking her head. "No. Saw his head get blown away. It wasn't pretty."

Gina grimaced. "I would not wish that view on even my worst enemy much less you," she said quietly then muttered in what sounded like Spanish.

Jess furrowed her brows a moment at Gina and then darted her eyes to her brother. He was staring at the woman like she was something weird and gave a soft snort, elbowing Zack lightly. "I'll go get a body bag. Log everything you find."

* * *

"When Private Brown called out to him and he just started to walk faster, I had to take the shot. Just the way he was acting," Alex said with a sigh.

"Good call Commander. He was a wanted man with a dozen warrants from various worlds. It was a clean shot even if it didn't help. From what they found out, he had clean creds that got him into the event with weapon that was McGuyvered," the General said and leaned back in his chair.

"Not sure why the candidate was targeted. Just seems like we are missing something here." Alex gave a gusty sigh and shook her head.

April chewed on her lip a little and shrugged. "It wasn't our fault and it certainly wasn't House, or the Brown sibs faults. They had a damn good work up plan. And because of that, you had a good nest that got him."

The general nodded and chuckled. "All three of them did a damn good job and even if you two didn't recommend them to return, I would. As is, the boy, I am going to recommend him for promotion. He's done everything expected of him and beyond."

Alex smiled slightly. "He deserves it."

Fredrick chuckled. "Yea, you get to pin the stripes on him grad day."

Both of them where surprised and then Alex snorted. "Figures, you had him up before this all."

The general nodded with a smirk. "Gotta keep the good 'uns here now."

April groaned at the two of them and leaned back. "I think after this group is done I am going on leave earlier than expected." She rubbed her distended stomach.

Alex chuckled. "If you want, you can always visit me and take a trip before or after the baby comes."

April glanced over and chuckled. "I'd be tempted to 'help' you."

Alex rolled her eyes slightly. "Like I'd stop you, as long as you don't do stupid shit."

April held her hand up. "With a baby, that's the easiest way to be thinking of not doing dumb stuff."

"That reminds me, sir I am definitely needed back home after this group finishes. Some things have come up that one of my men came to let me know about. It might cross over with Ops but till I know more…" Alex shrugged.

Fredrick nodded. "Of course Commander, this is your last group for a few years. We'd be lucky to keep you around for longer. Well this is all for the debriefing with you two. Now I have to go out there and talk to everyone else. Get your squads settled in and debriefed. That's all."

The two rose up and saluted the general then walked out of the office. A month later, after all the ceremonies were finished, Alex collected all her things and headed for the shuttle waiting to take her up to the Vengeance and head back to home.

* * *

So I finally churned, excuse me, sludged out another chapter. I really am sorry about this. Between the degree and lack of willpower, it has been hard for me. I've been picking away at this chapter for a month now. And I think i've edited over a dozen times. I might not have said your names here, but I really do appreciate anyone that has favorited me or my stories. Gives me a reason to get off my butt and write. And I really would appreciate people's responses. Just seems like i'm writing for myself otherwise and I would enjoy some feedback.


	14. Chapter 14

So... I've moved which is why I couldn't upload any of the story I did write. In the process I had to wait for internet and other things. This is what I do have in the time and I hope you like it. Its been a long process for me so far but I am at the point where I wonder if anyone actually reads this crap. Is it the way I am writing it or something else? No clue but for now I write this for myself as much as anything else.

* * *

To say the least, the end of 2174 went out quietly. I arrived back home with the Legion, welcomed with open arms after two long years away from my real family. They had hired out to the Hy-Sec due to the intense publicity and popularity of Hyetiana as a destination. It was a sound move while I was gone. It prevented things from rolling down the hill like a ball of snow.

The trip home took a few weeks but I was happy to be back where I really belonged and not spending day in and day out with learning soldiers. Let me tell you, for all the fun I had, it wore on me. There weren't a lot of great soldiers sent to Rio and I had to weed out the terrible from those who could manage the first few levels of N school. But the few diamonds I did find? It was worth it in the end to know that they were at a level that would take them all the way up to N7.

"Captain?" Gus' voice came over the coms.

"Go ahead," I said, sitting up from the slouched position I had been in.

"We are about twenty minutes out from dock. Thought you should know," Gus said and I swear I could hear the smirk.

"Understand. Stefanos out," I said and cut the coms.

I shut down the datapad I was reading and got up, stretching stiff muscles. Grunting I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on then replaced my shorts with pants. With practice ease my Karpov was attached to the mag plate at my side and I sat back down to put my boots on. Glancing around, everything else was in order and I stuffed my shorts into my pack. Shouldering that, I left my cabin and headed towards the cockpit, setting the pack down by the airlock and sliding into the seat behind Gus.

Gus didn't glance back when he heard Alex sit down, instead he responded to the Port Authority and requested to dock. After a moment the response came back and he agreed, changing the heading towards the private dock that the Legion maintained at the space port. There wasn't a lot to see as he moved the ship from weightless space to thicker atmosphere but when the ship entered, there was a slight jerk.

Ten minutes later, I waited for the airlock to cycle and was met at the other side by Selah, Caro and K'sala. Kela'Breizh slipped past us and greeted her daughter with a quick hug and then they headed off. Gus was behind us and nodded to Selah and Caro before heading to his usual spot at the bar. Caro rolled her eyes and Selah snickered before they both stiffened at the look I gave them.

"Let the man be, you two," I said teasingly then Caro laughed and reached out, pulling me in for a bear of a hug.

"Everyone missed you," she said and then let me go.

"Missed you all too, Doc. They were great friends but this… you all are my family and I missed home. This is my home and even Dad understands that though I should warn you to expect a few visits from him in the future. Come to think on it, I think he mentioned Ren and Mel coming with their families too. Should be interesting to say the least." I grinned at them and then tilted my head.

"Oh, right. Yea lets get you home. Knowing you, you'll want to plant yourself in your chair at the bar and have a few," Selah said with a smirk.

I eyed her a moment and then reached out and held my hand out to her. She didn't hesitate as she slipped her hand over mine and sent a brief surge of emotion to me. I smiled at the contact and nodded, opening myself to her a moment. She pulled away first and sighed softly.

"Don't worry. Henry brought me up to speed," I responded which made Selah relax.

"Well there will be enough for you to do tomorrow and for a while, right now we have a group of antsy Legionnaires wanting to greet their Captain," Caro said and gave a wry smile to me.

"Of course. Time to reassure them that their leader is back," I said with a laugh. Yes, it was good to be home.

* * *

Hours later I was laying down on my bed, my head slightly spinning from all the drinks they had pushed on me. I managed to drink Kraz under the table and Rynacol was not an easy drink to take even for a Krogan. Pushing myself up, I got a glass of water and drained it to sooth my raw throat then laid back down. My eyes closed and the next thing I knew was a beep woke me up the next morning to notify me there was a message waiting for me and that it was time to get up.

Sighing I got up and set my feel on the floor then peered at my omni tool. The message could wait. I pushed myself to my feet, stretched with a groan then took a shower. Refreshed I got dressed in the standard fatigues of the merc group and headed over to the new mess hall for breakfast. Entering, the smell of coffee made me amble on over and grab a mug. It wasn't any of that fake stuff either.

Anyone that might have looked at me at that moment would have seen a serene smile on my face as I sniffed the coffee. I poured myself a mug of it and then got some food waiting for me. I settled down at the nearest table and started to worship the real coffee I missed while on Earth. And that's how Nar found me, savoring every sip of the coffee with a happy smile.

The Turian gave a raspy chuckle as he settled down in the seat across from me. "Good to see you back and enjoying yourself way too much over a drink."

The corner of my mouth twitched into a slight smirk before I took another sip then set the mug down. "Sorry, I haven't had the real thing since I left. Most of the time it was that synth crap they pretend is coffee there. You'd think they'd pay for the real stuff considering where the school is. Hell I could have picked the beans up myself in the hills."

Nar hummed and nodded then started to eat. "Things have been rather normal without you here. I kind of miss the old days already. If I had known this would happen, would have sworn at you for trying to take me away from my happy spot."

I snorted slightly and took another sip of the coffee. "Too much work Nar?"

"Too much," he agreed with a laugh.

"Too bad," I responded with a grin. "You are stuck now unless you want to leave."

Nar shook his head. "Which is why I say nothing else. I like it here way too much to just leave and my brother would have my spurs if I left him here by himself."

I laughed at that. "You have a point now." Then I leaned back and sighed after draining my mug. "Think I'll have them send a pitcher of this over. I have a feeling I am going to need it today at least."

Nar arched one of his brows and then he realized I was talking about the coffee. "I'll see to it then. Your office?"

Sighing, I gave a nod. "I am really sure I have tons to review from the past few years."

Nar shook his head slowly. "Not as much as you think. Maybe from the last few months and a few things none of us knew what else to do with. We've handled everything in your absence Alex."

I gave a faint smile. "Call it me mothering you all then. I just want to make sure for myself."

Nar gave a half shrug. "Its up to you then. I will have the staff send a pitch of coffee to your office for you."

"Thank you Nar," I said softly as I got up and then brought my plate and mug to the dish pile waiting before leaving to hit my office and the message that awaited me.

Nar wasn't quite lying about the amount they had left and had no idea about. There was some requisitions for new armor and weapons that were a bit beyond the normal budget. I set them off to the side for now. Silent-Step interrupted me but he wanted to go over the finances of the group and I spent about an hour with him making decisions on where our money would go which helped me open up some credits for the upgraded armor and weapons. With the mathematical Elcor gone I turned my attention back to the rest, slowly reading over the reports which included commendations and disruptions from various members of the Legion.

One thing that caught my attention was one of the newer recruits being brought in to the infirmary a few weeks ago and well beaten. Furrowing my brows I brought Caro up on my omni tool.

"And what can I do for you this morning Capt'n?" Her cheerful British voice came through and I smirked.

"Update me on Recruit… hmm, Farrel, please?"

Caro nodded. "Ok, I will be over in a moment. I need to gather up some paperwork."

There was something about her voice that made me notice and I smiled. "Ok, no rush. I have some coffee waiting."

While I waited for her I pulled out a datapad of information that had come from the last raid one of the units made on a pirate base. More of the normal-ish data though it left more questions than answers. I set that data off to the side as Caro entered and graced the chair on the other side of my desk.

"Well, Captain, Recruit Farrel suffered a pretty hard beating, enough he doesn't remember what happened. Or so he says. The beating was pretty methodical, lots of bruising but no broken bones. So someone knows how to make things look pretty bad without damaging. He's still resting in the infirmary if you want to talk to him. There's a lot about his story that has my BS radar going off." Caro shrugged and leaned back after picking up the mug of coffee and taking a sip.

"Hmm," I started and stared at the wall a moment in thought then shifted and brought up the recruitment papers. Nothing stood out to me, it was all pretty plain and basic. My brows furrowed deeply though. It was basic and plain and struck no warnings. "Nothing about his recruitment strikes me as abnormal. And that is abnormal. It's almost too perfect. Why didn't anyone catch this?"

Caro shrugged. "Most likely because no one knew what to look for."

"Shit. What has Cari been doing all this time?" The salarian that Nar's uncle had recommended was a god send but wasn't this something he should have picked up?

"His job, Alex. He's been making connections from all the data we've taken in the last 5 years. The little guy barely sleeps but he's sharp as a tack," Caro said softly.

I shook my head slowly. "Well if no one saw this, can't fault him for not catching it," I said begrudgingly.

Caro just nodded. "This is all the data I have." She slid over the pad and I nodded.

"I'll get Cari on this then, give him a break. Little bastard might enjoy it," I said with a smirk.

"Indeed," Caro said with a grin and then left the office.

Leaning back, I finished my coffee with a sigh, refilled my mug then called Cari to the office.

"Captain. I've made so many connections to the data you have given me. There is a big job that will be done by the pirates via the Hegemony's backing. If you see here, they have increased the credit flow by at least five-hundred percent. Recruiting from those groups has risen too," the Salarian spewed out without a breath and left me blinking a moment as my mind caught up.

"I see," I said slowly and then motioned for Cari to sit. "We have a problem closer to home I would like you to look at." I pushed the datapad Caro had left for me towards him.

Cari leaned forwards and picked up the data then set it back down. "I see. Yes, yes. Plant in our group he is," the Salarian said with a wave of his fingers. "Caught it the day after he arrived. Been waiting for him to mess up."

I blinked again then snorted softly. "I am very glad to hear you knew of this. I was rather pissed that no one else had seen this."

Cari gave a big grin. "Yes, said recruit messed up and that is why I was on my way here when you called me, Captain. This is all you need to have him by his, what is that expression…. short hairs?" The Salarian tilted his head slightly, curious.

I couldn't help it when a laugh burst out of my mouth. "Good enough for me Cari. Do you have any recommendations?"

The Salarian paused a moment, one digit going to his bottom lip as he briefly thought about it. "Too low in rank to really know much but I could talk to him and wring out anything he knows. I won't tell you. Better to leave you in the dark than in the know. Yes, yes. Will have whatever information he has out of him."

I nodded. "Let me know what you find. I will leave that to you." It really was best that I didn't know what the ex-STG could and would do to the recruit.

"Captain," Cari said with a slight smile and then walked out.

I sighed softly and rubbed my hand over my face. Already a long day and it just started. Grunting I started looking at the rest of the things that needed my approval. It wasn't till lunch came around that I took a break, standing with a groan. My back told me I had sat down too long.

I headed over to the mess and got more coffee and what looked to be beef grilled with some Hyetiana vegetables. I had just finished eating when my omni tool beeped at me. I glanced at it and then furrowed my brows up. I had a visitor and didn't have a clue who it was. Taking a to-go cup of coffee with me I headed back.

One of the recruites who was my aide today stood up quickly when I entered my outer office. "Ma'am, they are waiting in your office."

That stopped me cold and I arched a brow. "They?"

The recruit nodded. "A human male and female ma'am." The Turian wasn't quite sure what to make of it but the male had similar features to his Captain so he let them in there.

"Thank you, Recruit. If you wouldn't mind, could you get the mess to bring over coffee for us?"

"Right away Ma'am." The Turian left and I turned to the door and then entered.

Ren was sitting there and so was Rebecca looking quite ready to pop any day. I blinked at them both a moment then sighed and sunk into my seat. "This is quite unexpected Ren."

Rebecca glared at her husband a moment then slapped him lightly on the arm. "Didn't you let her know we were almost here?"

Darren yelped slightly as his wife slapped his arm and rubbed the spot. "I did. I swear."

"Let me guess, you left me a VM, right?" That must have been that message waiting for me and I sighed. "I've been running around since I woke and didn't have time to check. That's my fault."

Darren grunted at me a moment then Rebecca eyed him and he closed his mouth before he could say anything. "Sorry Alex. Things have been quite eventful for all of us." Rebecca rubbed her stomach lightly and then sighed. "We both came to take you up on your very generous offer."

I sat back and then glanced at the both of them a few times then arched a brow. "What happened exactly?"

"Red tape happened," Rebecca said with a smirk.

"After I left you in Rio, we talked about our options. About the time we decided that Rebecca was going to come here and I would follow after my time came up, someone must have reported the both of us. If not for Dad, I would still be in the brig waiting for them to finally court martial me. As is, I was discharged."

My jaw must have dropped because Rebecca laughed. "When they did that, I resigned. And here we are."

Snorting, I shook my head and eyed my brother a moment then turned to my sister-in-law. "Well we all know you are the brains of your family," I teased and she smirked at me. "Ok, ok. I did promise you Ren. As it happens, we are finishing up the repairs of one of our newest ships. It's a frigate like the Vengeance but a bit larger. She's been christened 'Warhound'."

I tapped a few buttons on my datapad and sent the information over to Darren's omni tool.

Darren opened it up to check the specs with a slow smile. "She's quite the catch Alex. Where did you get her?" He looked back up to me.

"Looted a year ago taking down a pirate base apparently. They've been working on getting her back into order since then. With the people we know, it wasn't hard to get workers that know how to fix things. She will be ready for her maiden run in about 5 weeks. I'd like you to take over surveying her while they finish up the repairs. That means both of you," I said and met my brother then my soon-to-be sister-in-law's eyes.

Darren nodded and Rebecca leaned closer to look at the specs I had sent him. "Hmm, she's got the standard core but it looks like you've updated it for a larger ship… ah. She's got firepower I see." Rebecca caught the updated weapons systems we had added. "Oh wow, that's different. You have long and short range GARDIAN lasers. Explains the core. That will be a freaking huge job. I don't know what to say. That is certainly a job in itself. When can we see the ship?"

I smirked slightly and then lifted a brow at my brother. "We can go see her later but I think I need to show you around first. And you, Becca, need to meet Caro." I leaned back and furrowed my brows at Darren. "And then can you explain to me why you two haven't tied the knot?"

Darren wore a look at that moment that had both I and Becca bursting out in laughter. She pointed at him a moment and he gave a sheepish grin and shrug. "Between the red tape and everything, didn't actually have the time," he said with a slight frown.

"Well you better make my niece or nephew legit," I teased him and he snorted.

"Believe me, Alex. It has been on my mind for a while, since I learned we weren't careful enough," he responded with.

I nodded and then sighed. "Well at least you weren't like Kat was. That would have bene a mess and I would have turned Becca loose on you."

That got a grin from the woman in question and Darren rolled his eyes. "I can see I am not winning here. Papa is going to kill me and Kat might raise me back up to kill me again if they are not here to see us married."

I nodded slowly. "Family is everything, I know."

Darren eyed me a moment then gave a faint grin. "It's not like we have to worry about you any time soon. Never seen you look at a man or woman like I've seen Greg and Kat look at each other," he teased.

Becca swatted his arm and shook her head slowly. "Not sure why you want this idiot for your brother but you're stuck with him."

I laughed. "Yes well he's better than Papa is by far. I take more after Papa than he does. And I've yet to find a guy that meets my qualifications."

Darren snorted but didn't say anything about that. "Well lets go see everything and then get the call out. Not quite sure if there is anyone here who qualifies to marry us."

A laugh behind Darren and Becca made us all look up to the door. Caro was there and I arched a brow. "Well, twice in one day. What will I do," I teased her and the older woman snorted at me.

"Well one gets curious to see a pregnant woman entering into your office with another man. I assume this is your brother and his… fiancé?" She raised her brow and I nodded.

"Caro this is Darren and Rebecca. He will be captaining the Warhound and she will be the Lead Engineer when she's fit for duty. So what actually brought you back?"

Caro crossed her arms over her chest and pondered the question a moment. "Well Cari took Mr. Farrel away, I assume on your orders?"

I gave a nod to her. "Yes, he is going to find out what the recruit knows. I would say that its best to forget about him."

Caro nodded softly. "From what you say I probably should give Ms… I beg your pardon, but I never did get your last name Ms. Rebecca."

Becca laughed. "By the time you remember it, it will be Stefanos… I hope," she gave my brother a bit of a glare and he grinned at her. "But right now it's Dietrich."

Caro nodded. "Why don't I take Ms. Dietrich for a checkup and you show your brother around. I'll let Ortega know we have a couple of new ones who need shared quarters for you, Captain?"

I nodded. "Please? After I am done, I'll bring Darren over to Med and grab Becca. They are both eager to see their new berth."

The British woman smiled. "Excellent. I need to do a checkup with your brother before they go starry eyed at the Warhound." She tilted her head slightly. "Captain." Then she left.

Darren shook his head slowly then eyed me. "It will take getting use to calling you that."

I laughed. "Only when protocol is needed Ren. Otherwise I am just one of the crew. I'd prefer that to being singled out."

Darren nodded in understanding and then got up out of the chair and helped Becca up. "Well lets go see your outfit then Alex."

I smiled at them and stood, stretching. "Yea, I need to take a walk anyways, been sitting here all day except for lunch time."

Darren chuckled. "You never did like sitting for too long."

"Nope," was the only response I gave as we walked out of the office.

* * *

Like it? Comment. Hate it? Ok, comment. If i don't know what I am doing wrong its hard for me to fix it. Give some love or hate either way.


	15. Chapter 15

So i've moved and then I had a class that took all my attention. I thought I had posted this but nope nope nope. Sorry guys, but here you go. Its been sitting around for a while. My bad! Forgive me? As normal, I am glad Bioware allows me to play in their universe. No money made here, unless Bioware is like "Hmm... she writes well."

* * *

The Warhound was cradled in its berth and sitting right next to the Vengeance. It was an old Corsair class frigate but retrofitted. The pirates had added more firepower to it and I was in favor of that but updated to the GARDIANs. A chunk of credits went towards the drive which was the newest gen ME core. She was made for utter destruction and boarding which suited me just fine.

Ren and Becca both stopped as they entered the dock and I waited a few feet away. I could see both of them looking up and down the patch worked hull, seeing the same potential I saw. That made me grin and I let them take the Warhound in. Finally both moved up to my side.

"She's a ugly thing right now but once a coat of paint gets slapped on her she should be good. I can't see anything wrong with the patches." Ren said as he slowly approached the ship.

Becca nodded with a narrowed eye to study the patches. She moved down towards the docking port and crossed his arms as she shook her head. "They will need to redo this section," she said and pointed to the plate welded on.

I arched a brow up. "Why?"

She moved closer to the port door and then hammered her fist rather lightly against a section of the plate. It moved and left a slight gap. "That is why," she said. "It wasn't welded properly or someone tacked it and forgot about it."

"True. We haven't found all his screw ups yet," said a new voice and we all turned towards the short woman glaring at the plate. "Helen Jackson. Stooge, engineer, builder and sometimes bouncer."

I laughed. "Helen this is my brother Darren Stefanos and his fiancée Rebecca Dietrich. He will be captaining the Warhound and Becca will be the lead engineer. Pretty sure both can help with the issues that you do get coming up."

Helen nodded slightly. "I see. I can't say I won't welcome the help though…," she glanced down at Becca's distended stomach. "… you look ready to pop," she added with a grin at Becca.

Rebecca shrugged slightly. "I got a few months to go," she said slowly and smirked. "As is, Doc said I shouldn't be lifting anything and to not over work but she doesn't know engineers at all I think."

Helen laughed. "Yes, if we are not up to your armpits in something then you are not a true engineer. Let me guess, Alliance?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yup, will be fun to dig into an older ship. Been a while with one of these Corsair classes." She looked over the ship and the snorted. "Maybe I should spot the bad patches for you to get fixed?"

Helen tilted her head slightly then nodded. "It would help because nothing was documented and the welder in question hasn't' shown up for the last few days. Some newbie recruit." She shook her head with a shrug.

"Wait," I said and eyed Helen a moment. "His name wasn't Farrel was it?"

Helen blinked. "Well… yea, that was his name. Why?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Cari is 'talking' to him."

"Cari…? Oh… Oh!" Helen said the confusion lifting. "Sonofabitch. I knew there was something funky with that little shit. This just means more work for me, making sure he's not fucked up anything else in the process of trying to screw us over."

I nodded and Darren deepened his frown. "First things first, Captain if you would transfer over the ship to me we can get the codes changed. Then get the rest taken care of. Won't be the first time I've delved into the innards of a ship. And you," he pointed at Becca, "You will not be lifting anything."

Becca held up her hands and nodded. "I can delegate. Just need a good set of hands to do what I can't."

Helen snorted and then turned and gave a sharp whistle, catching the attention to a young man who set down a welding rig and came over. "Zack, you're on gopher duty for our lead engineer. This is Becca…," she glanced over at Rebecca.

"Dietrich. Soon to be Stefanos," she said with a grin and offered her hand to Zack.

Zack nodded and shook Becca's hand. "Zack Richards. Resident gopher and all around handy man," he said with a grin and Helen laughed.

"Don't let this young man fool ya. He knows more about the inner workings of a starship than anyone else I've met outside of the Alliance military," Helen teased and Zack just blushed.

I lifted my arm up and my omni tool came to life. "Authorize Stefanos, Darren. Whiskey-Echo-Delta-Beta-Two-Two-One-Zero. Warhound."

Darren's omni tool lit up and he lifted his to read the message with a grin. "Stefanos, Darren. Confirm. Echo-Union-Three-Seven-Beta-Alpha-One-Nine. Warhound." Then he lowered his arm and arched a brow at me. "Bit old school there Alex."

I grinned. "Well not many will remember and it's a good system with voice rec being as good as it is now a day."

Darren snorted and shook his head. "Well I think we can handle this for you. I know you still have mountains of paperwork to go over since you like leaving that to last," he teased me and I laughed.

"Close enough, Ren. More like what they couldn't authorize without my say. It's enough to keep me busy most of the day and tomorrow too." I responded with and grunted. "Speaking of work... I guess I best get back to it. Let me know if there's anything you need quickly for this ship."

Helen gave me a push with a laugh. "Yea yeah, I know exactly what to do in those circumstances Alex, it's not go to you but to the quartermaster." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"See?" I pointed at Helen. "I get abuse from everyone including strangers." I gave a fake pout and Ren rolled his eyes.

"Too bad that," he said dryly. "I am pretty sure you deserve it." That set everyone off into laugher and I couldn't help but laugh too before moving to give Becca a quick hug.

"See you later," I murmured then leaned away to give Ren a quick punch to the arm where he feigned injury with a yelp of pain.

Becca just patted him on the arm. "Talk about deserving," she said just as dryly as he had before.

Darren just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Right. So let's see about getting this lass in working order. Hmm?"

Rebecca chuckled softly then tilted her head slightly. "So do you have the datapad of what needs to be still done?"

Helen nodded and walked away, picking up a pad she had been referring to before the walked up. "Here," she said and handed it to Becca. "This is everything we've found so far. Some of it was added by Zack. I suspect more will be added before long. I'll leave you to it. End of the day for us is in about…," she checked her omni tool. "… 4 hours. Then we should review in the morning anything new so we can set a schedule of repairs. I'll leave you to this now."

"Thanks. Is there a room to sit so I can review what there is so far?" Becca lowered the datapad down and Helen nodded.

"Yea, the break room barely sees any use so you can use that. And its warmer than out here unless you are running around. This is their summer here which is still too cold for some of us," Helen said with a smirk. She was wearing a winter jacket and knitted cap still. "Wind gets snippy sometimes."

Becca laughed. "Good thing I am use to cooler weather. I was born and raised in Alaska myself. This feels like a good spring day to me."

Darren rolled his eyes again then nudged Becca. "Well love, lets look over the data then we can troll the ship and see what needs to be added if we get done before the day is over."

Becca glanced back at Darren then nodded. "Ok. Thank you Helen. If I have any questions I will save them for later."

Helen nodded then gave Zack a nudge. "You are with her for now m'boy." She then grinned. "Ask him, he's better than I am."

Zack ducked his head a little then gave a sheepish smile. "Come along then ma'am, sir. The room is this way."

The three left the dock and settled into the break room where occasionally the crew working on the Warhound came in, greeted the new comers and then headed back to work after.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… they had to reroute the main power through the port side shaft?" Rebecca said and Zack nodded.

"Yea. The couplings were too large for the normal maintenance shaft to hold. It's a bad idea considering the port side tube runs close to the quarters. If the power were to fail it would blow out that tube and everything along it," Zack said with a frown.

"These old Corsair class had a secondary routing shaft for power, a backup in case of failure. If we spilt the power into both that should handle the core's output," Becca said and showed Zack the path ways she was talking about.

"Oh… wow. I didn't think of that but I am still learning," he said with his brows furrowed up. "That would make more sense and if we put in protocols in case of failure to one conduit, it should lower the output of the core enough that one line can handle lower power. That I can do."

Rebecca arched a brow up a moment then grinned. "Good. We will save that for later but these conduits need to be rewired up first beforehand. I will leave that bit of rework on the code to you." She marked the changes then switched over to another thing she noticed.

"Ok now with both lines in, this should help handle the long and short range lasers easily enough. This means coding in protocols for the output for them. We are going to need CAT128K lines into each laser to handle the power needs of each laser. The original schematics had only two conduits and locations for firepower. We can use the old conduits for two of the lasers but the others need new conduits put in and routed away from any sensitive things and the targeting system into the gunner seat."

Zack brought up a section of the ship's working and pointed out a location. "This here is just crawl space. It's unused as is and the lasers are close by. We need to reinforce the frame here anyways. Can use this to run the cables from a central point to handle power and targeting, yes?"

"Hmm, if we use IT-24j braces along the crawl space that will not only reinforce things but we can feed the power and data cables without creating a mess," Rebecca said.

"That sounds better than just welding some titanium bars there like they were going to do," Zack commented with a chuckle.

"So lets do this then…," Rebecca continued.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day going over the requisitions and things that only I could do. Of course along the way new things came in that required my touch. One of the main things was another job lined up. There were a couple of inquiries into the Legion's availability and I was looking over each to decide. One was an escort mission into Perseus Veil and the other a ride along with the Alliance as one of their crack teams did a S&D run.

For the both of them I sent out the standard contract the Legion set. For the escort I figured the Warhound could handle it once she was ready and right now she would be well done before the timeframe. Unless Ren and Becca found more work. The S&D was sooner but the Elephant could handle transporting the squads and Mako's. The Alliance wanted back up in case things went tits up on them.

With all that taken care of I decided to head to dinner since it was late now. I found Ren sitting with Becca and Zack as they continued to talk about the Warhound. Chuckling I got a tray and filled it with tonight's special then settled down next to them. I waited till there was a lull in the conversation before I spoke up.

"So how goes the repairs?" I took a bite of the dish and found it to be Hyetiana flat fish which had a naturally spicy flavor.

Ren smirked. "We found more fun things that were forgotten and updated some things that need to be worked on in a more efficient manner. Otherwise I still think five weeks is a good estimate."

I nodded. "Good. I have a contract in need of an escort out to the Veil. The Warhound should be able to handle that with a good crew. I am going to be heading out with the Elephant in an S&D for Alliance ops at the same time. This should be good enough credits to keep us running for a few years at least. The pay is damn good when you are reliable and trustworthy," I said with a grin.

"NERO is doing some digging on one of the planets out in the Veil and need safe passage to the planet. So I am going to send team three and four out with you. Nar and Henry should be able to handle anything that comes up ground side for the duration. NERO is only spending a week on surveying. Easy job," I explained.

Ren nodded. "Should be simple but backup is always welcomed. I hate to say but… Becca you won't be able to go only because you are due about that time."

Rebecca frowned and then sighed. "Yea, you're right. And you better find the time between now and then for a wedding you bastard," she teased him and he winked at her.

"Yes dear," he said with a laugh. "It's already done. Dad is coming out and bringing Pastor Hendrick."

"What? When?" Becca blinked at Darren in surprise.

"Hmm, they are due in about two weeks. Kat and Greg will arrive before then along with Jared and OH. You haven't been told yet, Alex, but they just had a second son about a month ago. Named him after Dad," Darren said offhandedly and I blinked at that.

"Why am I learning this now instead of back then?" My words came out slowly and I was caught between surprise and anger at my brother's notification.

Rebecca slapped his arm hard and he yelped and rubbed the spot. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing you. Pretty sure Alex's going to be mad at Kat more than you forgetting to mention something as important as a new child to the family," Rebecca said so dryly that I could hear the burn Ren just got from his soon to be wife.

Darren winced slightly and gave me a sheepish look. "Sorry. I think I will hide on the Warhound went Kat gets here. I already have one woman beating me. Don't need another doing so."

Becca gasped in false outrage and lightly slapped my brother's arm again. "Idiot, just you wait. I will tell Kat what you said and unleash her on you," she threatened with a smile breaking out after.

We all laughed at that and I finished my dinner. "Well I am off for some rack time. If you need anything let Ortega know and she'll get it for you. Good night."

Darren nodded. "Sure. See ya tomorrow sis."

Becca smiled at me and waved. "Sleep well Alex."

I said thanks before putting my tray in the wash line and headed to my rooms. Things would start revving up in the next few weeks so I was content so far with how things were going. It was damn good to be home.

* * *

The next few weeks turned into a glorified circus, I swear. Cari let me know his guess was correct, Ferrel didn't know much but what he was told. I never asked what he did with Ferrel and he never mentioned the kid again. Kat and Greg arrived on schedule and took a room in the hotel near the Legion's quarters. Half a week later Dad arrived with the good Pastor and Ren turned into a mess.

"No," I said firmly, eyes flashing in annoyance at Kat. "I swear if you try and put me in to one of those frilly horrors I will end you Kat."

Kat huffed and then hitched the baby up on her hip. "For gods sake Alex, it's just a few hours."

"No. Whoever decided on that color needs to be shot and killed in the most painful way," I growled and pointed at the horrid bright green fabric that laid on the bed.

Kat glanced over her should and then snorted, covering her mouth in surprise before breaking out in laughter. She handed Aki to me and I blinked as my sister found a tissue to wipe away the tears. Then I shook my head slowly as Kat continued to laugh.

"Aki, your mom is crazy. Bat shit certified," I said solemnly and the baby giggled at me and I snickered. "See Kat, even he knows." I bounced Aki a little and grinned at my sister.

"It's a good thing he's too young to know what you are saying Alex. Then again, Greg swears worse than you do." Kat took a deep breath then sided and eyed her giggling son. "I see you like your aunt's arms hmm?" She moved over and tickled her son's chin and he waved his little hands. "He reminds me of you when you were little Alex. Same mannerisms. Lord help me."

I eyed my sister a moment then sat down and jiggled Aki on my knee to his delight. "Not quite sure if that's a good or bad thing."

Kat snorted softly. "Both, some days. He's as stubborn as you ever were when he wants something his way. I can only see the fights in the future when he can talk back and wants to talk back. I might send him to you to straighten him up when that time comes."

"Hmm," was the only thing I could say. Kat showed just how much she trusted me in saying what she did and I realized it even if she didn't. "If it comes," I finally said with a grin and Kat laughed.

A knock at the door had both of us turning and saying 'Enter' at the same time then glancing at each other and smirking. Ren peeked in a moment then slipped in with a glance behind him. Not seeing what he was looking for he turned and sighed heavily, leaning against the door.

"Ren?" My brow rose up slightly and our brother grunted.

"She's going to drive me crazy before the ceremony Alex," he muttered and sat on the bed with a look of disgust at the dress there. "Good god, if that is her taste she needs a swift slap for that color."

Kat was the first to giggle and I followed with a sharp laugh. "Don't tell her that."

Kat nodded. "Almost the same words as Alex said except for the death threat from her."

Darren rolled his eyes. "Like we didn't know she would say something like that Kat."

"Hey," I growled at my brother. "You're next dipshit."

That set up Kat for another giggle fest and I sighed as Ren gave me a smirk. "She's been like that for the last few minutes hasn't she?"

I gave him a nod and then poked my sister's arm and she slapped at my hand with a grin. "Behave Kitty," I warned with a grin as I handed her son back.

"Well… this is almost it," Ren said slowly, looking a bit thoughtful. "I mean, I never saw myself getting married. I figured the closest I'd be to that was a ship." He wasn't looking at either of us and I glanced over at Kat a moment before refocusing on Darren.

Before I could say anything, he continued. "Then I met Becca that first day. I think that I never believed in love at first sight but it was close with her. Her first ship as the ranking engineer. She had this excitement about it but at the same time she knew it was a job and to take care of it before anything else."

Kat had this faint smile on her lips and I shook my head slowly. "What is it about the two of you just falling at a moment's notice? Huh?"

Kat had expressed the same about her husband and that's why she had this little smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at the both of them. I just didn't believe them at all. It was a bunch of stupid crap. I shot to my feet and walked over to look out the window. I never saw the look Kat and Darren gave each other than me with faint smirks.

"Ah daughter, I was the same with your mother. It is not so bad to find the perfect one with a glance," came dad's voice and we all looked towards the door where he had snuck in quietly.

"Great now he's gonna put his own two cents in," I muttered and crossed my arms with a slight glare at dad.

Akakios just stared at his daughter a moment before arching a brow. "Just remember, Fate has her ways Alexandra." Then he glanced at the bed and snorted. "Your soon to be wife has no taste Darren," he offered his son who chuckled.

"I think Alex convinced her of that after she snarled when she first saw the color. Quite upset but it's the mood swings," he said and gave me an apologetic look.

"Don't look at me like that. Its horrid. I think I've seen varens snot that color before," I grumbled and Kat chuckled at me. I just gave her a glare too for good measure.

"Look, I explained to her about our traditions. She's agreed once I pointed out Kat's wedding. There is so much to this that it took me by surprise." Darren shrugged and then slouched back in the chair.

"Ah children, no need to be upset. Things have worked out well I think. Besides, Darren, your soon to be wife looks lovely in crimson silk." Dad gave everyone that patented smile that made us all think he was up to something.

"And when my youngest finally find her one, I will be content." He folded his hands together and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? Can't a father have hopes for his children to be happy?"

"I am happy just as I am," I stated dryly. "I have more than I ever wanted here now. Having a husband just muddles things." I would have said more but my omni tool lit up and pinged me. "Yea?"

"Alex, Rebecca just went into labor. Not surprising considering she's going to have twins," came Caro's voice over my ear piece.

"What? Ok. I'll let him know and be over in a few." I shut down the link and then grunted. "Gamiseme tora," I swore and then glared at Darren. "Well forget the wedding Ren, Becca's gone into labor. Might want to get the pastor over to the med bay unless you want to wait till after."

"What?" Darren yelped as he stood up and almost toppled over when his chair tipped.

"Touvlo," Kat said and made a sweeping gesture to Darren. "GO to her idiot. We'll drag the pastor over."

Darren scrambled out of the door and Kat snickered as he bounced off the edge and almost fell before we heard him running down the hall. Dad sighed and murmured as he rolled his eyes upwards a moment then grinned at the two of us.

"Really Alex? Such words," Dad said and tisked at me.

"Ha, should be around when I have to train those newbies for N school," I retorted and then we all got up. "Pastor's in the mess hall isn't he?"

Dad nodded. "Yes well it's not often he can get real coffee. I don't blame him."

"Ok, I'll get him then," Kat piped up and headed towards the door. "Alex, grab the rings? I think they are still on Darren's dresser."

I nodded. "Dad you might as well go make sure Ren doesn't freak out too much."

He chuckled. "My son tends to do everything assbackwards, no? In fact he came into the world that way. One has to wonder…," he said and slowly shook his head.

I walked quickly to the quarters Ren and Becca had been assigned and grabbed the box and made sure both rings were in there.

And so Darren and Rebecca got married in the med bay. Not too long after their first child arrived amidst Becca's threats of gelding Ren. Kat was laughing at our panicked brother and I ushered the Pastor out before he started to hear the full screaming fit I could see Rebecca building up for. Thankfully the walls were sound proof. I just had one of the recruits bring him back to the mess hall for more coffee and then rang the cook and had him package up enough coffee to make the pastor happy when he went home.

By the time I got back there was a squalling baby being handed over to his father before more cursing said the other was not waiting a moment sooner. Caro was a champ handling the twin's delivery. She had both cleaned and neatly wrapped up. Ren was giving his new wife all the attention she could want and his son and daughter got it from both parents.

It took a while with the two murmuring to each other before they decided on names for the twins. Ren was grinning broadly when they finally turned towards us. There was a look in his eyes that said I was not going to like what he was going to say and mentally I sighed.

Rebecca held up their daughter. "Welcome Aikaterine Stefanos," she said and smiled at Kat who had a wickedly pleased look on her face over that.

"And this little guy is Alexander Stefanos. May he be as much a spitfire as his namesake," Darren said with a shit eating grin in my direction.

I just sighed out loud. "Should have seen that one coming. Better hope he's not. Kat already has one."

That made Kat crack up and startled both babies. It took a few minutes before they were calmed down again and then Caro put them in their monitor cribs. Rebecca closed her eyes and Darren was holding her hand. Caro checked on her a moment then smiled.

"Ok the mother needs her rest. You all should go. No not you," she said and poked Darren as he started to get up.

I nodded and gave a nudge to Kat and dad just turned and we all walked out.

* * *

I appreciate everyone's that fav'd this story. Please, give me some words of hate or appreciation if you have something to say. Thanks 3


End file.
